Whoever Brings The Night
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: On hold. Check Profile update July 9, 2008
1. Night of Fate: The Mysterious Dark Haire

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**Chapter One;**

**Night of Fate: The Mysterious Dark Haired Beauty!**

Everyone knows Sasuke isn't one for meeting people, but this was one thing he couldn't avoid. It was a mission he was forced into since Kakashi said it was 'for his own good'. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat against the pole that led to the entrance of Konoha. The twelve-year-old would have back up if he requested it, but it was just him that night. Actually, Kakashi was hiding, watching, incase, since Sasuke liked to jump, even if he was out numbered by ninja he wouldn't be able to defeat. It was his ego. And there it happened.

A girl about his, Sasuke's, age popped up. She snuck up on Sasuke, who had let his guard down, just for a split second, jumping when he felt something poke his side. Drawing a kunai, he jumped away from the space intruder, his eyes narrowing before he sweat dropped mentally. It was a girl his age. Even Sasuke had to admit, in complete secracy in his mind, that the girl was drop dead gorgeous, but like hell he'd say it out loud. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on the girl. She smiled and tilted her head a bit.

The girl had long black hair and a fair complexion. She wore a pair of cut off black jeans, dark sandels and a black, short sleeved t-shirt with Happy Bunny on it. Written above the bunny was "I Did It" And under it read; "But I'm Blaming You". The shirt was ripped at the top enough to show some clevage. Protecting her arms from the cool night air was a pair of fingerless, black gloves, and a necklace with a pendant with was a yin yang sign, with five skills surrounding a mirror. Her hair was tied up in a braid that hung past her backside, shining a bit in the light, as did her eyes, giving her a bit more of a childish look, yet she had this seriousness about her as well. All in all, she was giving off a mix of playfull, yet seriousness, as if she had her guard up a bit, incase, though Sasuke could have been reading too much into the way she looked at the moment.

Kakashi watched with a bit of curiousity, and amusement. It could have just been him, but it appeared Sasuke had checked the girl out without knowing he did it. He would have laughed, if he wasn't trying to keep from Sasuke's attention and all. After a few minutes, Sasuke grew a little annoyed by the silence, about to say something, getting cut off. "Hey, cutie." The girl spoke. Mature, yet childish. Damn, this girl, both male's thought, was a bit on the confusing side. Sasuke could have keeled over, but, being the cool, smooth, Uchiha he was, he stood straight, letting his weapon fall to his side with his arm.

"Like I haven't heard that before." He muttered, hoping this girl would just be here for something, then leave, not wanting another fan girl, not knowing the changes she'd make in his life. The girl folded her arms and shifted her weight, only making her more irresistable. Sasuke had to choke back whatever noise had damn near escaped his young form as he turned his head away, not realizing she had snuck up on him again, er, walked closer, until he felt another poke to his side as he twitched. He cursed his mother for giving him the curse of being ticklish as he moved back again.

"Ah, someone's ticklish." The dark haired girl spoke as she giggled behind her hand, folding one arm behind her back. A small, unnoticable blush formed as he turned his head so his bangs shadowed his face a bit. God, what was wrong with him?

"Refrain from that." Sasuke said, catching her wrist as she went to poke him again. She blinked and smiled up at him.

"Aw, but it's cute." She replied. This caused a murr to escape Sasuke's lips. Kakashi smiled behind his mask from where he sat, still in hiding. He was enjoying this more than his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke was in a bit of discomfort. _Hm. He is getting older, and his hormones are starting to go into overdrive. Which could cause Sasuke to do something he's never done before. Time for the all mighty Kakashi to become an investigator._ He thought jokingly to himself as he continued to watch.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied to her comment, releasing her wrist, watching her. The girl stared at him a moment longer before smirking. Sasuke blinked, curious as to what this _harmless, cute, drop dead gorgeous, datable..._ Sasuke kicked himself mentally for thinking such things, but was curious as to what she was planning. A yelp, thud, giggle and gasp later, Kakashi was staring wide eyed as Sasuke laid on his back with the adorable girl sitting ontop of him, pinning him down with a smirk.

"Hm, you'd be dead by now, if I was the enemy. What's got a fine, hot ninja like you destracted?" She damn near purred. Sasuke shifting uncomfortably underneath her, cursing his male hormones at the moment. Man, this was hell. The girl tilted her head at his shifting, before smiling.

"Do you mind? Get off me." Sasuke dead panned, putting on that mask of his again. At least he had some self control, unlike Naruto, who would be all over the girl if he was here now. She made a small noise and pushed herself off him, extending her hand with a smile to him.

"The name's Sarahfina!" She chirped, mewing and giving a pouty face when Sasuke declined her hand and pushed himself up.

"Sasuke..." He muttered, dusting off his shorts, glad it hadn't rained at all, or he'd really have a delimna. Sarah nodded and folded one arm behind her back, pointing up to where Kakashi was hiding.

"Can the man with the Icha Icha Paradise book take over your watch, so I can spend the night with you? You're such a cutie, and I need a place to stay, but I've no money on me." She half lied, putting on her best, innocent smile. Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi poke his head from his hiding spot and wave before he jumped down. Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, about to tell her no, but Kakashi cut in.

"Yes, Sasuke. Take this kind girl back to your place for the night. I'll take over." He said with a wink, earning an annoyed murr from the Uchiha.

But, before he could protest, Sarah latched to his arm with a smile, thanking Kakashi. Sasuke really had no choice now. He gave Kakashi a look that said he was getting in some extra training whether the jounin liked it or not. Kakashi gave a nervous smile behind his mask, before waving as Sasuke walked off. Kakashi knew then, that if the girl known as Sarahfina would be staying, Sasuke's life would change for the better. But, that was still something that had to be worked out. Sasuke walked along, walking her towards his apartment, since he wasn't about to try and live in the Uchiha district any longer. A sweat drop formed as he remembered all the kunai sticking out of a blown up picture of his brother in his room, hoping she wouldn't get nosy and look around.

It wasn't too long before they reached the decent sized apartment. It looked more like a house than anything. Sasuke was still unsure of how he came across the place and could afford it. Well, he was from a well respected family, and the place was already bought. He had to assume it was since he had no where else to turn to, since he remembered throwing a fit when he was still just a child when it was suggested someone move in with him in the Uchiha district. Lord, that was a site. But that's a story for another time. Let's focus on this for now.

They reached the place, Sasuke let her in first, then followed in, closing and locking the door behind him. The place was clean. _Wonder where his parents are?_ She thought, not knowing of the Uchiha Massacre, being new in town. She watched as Sasuke walked through towards the kitchen. It struck her odd that there was like a small shrine on top of a decent sized table. She walked over and knelt before the table to look over it. There were several assorted colored candles, a vase of assorted roses, and several pictures. Of his aunt and uncle, cousins, other family members, and then his parents. There was one particular photo that caught her attention.

It was the biggest of the assorted photo's. A man, a woman, and a younger Sasuke, but there was something missing. She looked a little closer to see that someone had been torn from the photo. Actually, the photo had been folded over. She started to reach for the frame, being curious when a noise behind her caused her to jump. "_Don't_ touch that." Sasuke's voice came. She jumped and hit her knee on the table, but luckily didn't knock anything over, standing to face him, trying to ignore the ever growing throbbing in her knee. She just nodded and looked to his extended arm to see a glass of water held out for her. She took the glass with a small smile and took a sip of the water, motioning to the table.

"How come that one picture is folded over?" She asked, not knowing.

"Keep away from that table, and don't ask questions." Sasuke replied, his voice much calmer than he had wanted it. Sarah, being good at picking up on emotions, caught the sadened tone in his voice, nodded. She'd find out later, once and if she could befriend him.

"Oh! I know! For letting me stay the night tonight, let me fix something for us to eat!" Sarah chirped up to change the subject and lighten the mood in the room. Sasuke was taken aback by this. Oh yes, Kakashi was so in for it durring training tomorrow. He would _not_ let the jounin slide by for forcing him into this. He didn't really object, but didn't accept either. Sarah took this as somewhat of a good sign, took hold of his wrist and led him into the kitchen to search through the cabinents. "Anything sound good to you?" She asked as she searched, after forcing Sasuke into a chair.

Had this been Sakura, he'd have skinned the girl alive, yet, it wasn't.

"Anything..." Sasuke replied. Sarah gave a nod from her spot, grabbed some chicken and potato's, starting on their 'dinner'. While she worked, er, cooked, she hummed a bit to nothing in particular. Sasuke hadn't realized it, but the sound of her voice was relaxing and before he knew it, his head was resting carefully on the table, his whole body, including his mind and emotions, were calm, to a point where if he had been alone, listening to this sound on a radio or something, he'd be asleep. Yet, he wasn't alone, it wasn't a radio, and he wasn't sleeping. It was the fact that there was a girl he barely knew in his kitchen, cooking dinner for him as payment for staying in his apartment after Kakashi practically forced him to.

"So, Sasuke.." Sarah started, dinner five minutes from being done. "Do you have spare blankets? Or?"

"There's a spare room with a spare bed." Sasuke replied, lazily. Sarah blinked and looked back, giving a soft giggle as she smiled at the site of the once tensed, hot kid her age she found she wanted to stay with. She could see there were so many things wrong, yet, she wasn't a psychic, so she didn't know what. It was the way he carried himself, the way he kept this mask up. She had learned well from her 'father', and herself, how to read into the way people carried themselves. She'd study the table more, later, when she was sure Sasuke was asleep. The woman in that one picture was a goregous woman in her eyes. She wanted to know more.

Dinner finished and Sasuke heard her searching through a couple cabinents, so he looked up in time to see her grab a couple of plates and get them both a plate. She walked the plates over to the table and sat them down before she sat down herself. Sasuke gave a nod as a thanks and started to eat. Sarah followed his actions. Sasuke blinked and looked up through his periphial vision, though kept cautious about it, not wanting her to catch him staring. The girl was an excelent cook. "The woman in that picture in there is beautiful. Your mother?" Sarah asked before she could catch herself. Sasuke nearly choked, being taken off guard.

Years had passed and no one asked him about his family, or tried to talk to him about, and here this total stranger was, asking about his mother. He couldn't get mad. She didn't know. He patted his chest to keep from choking and gave a small nod. _Why is one stranger getting so many reactions out of me?_ Sasuke asked himself. _I need to get to bed soon._ He then added, not noticing the worried look Sarah was giving him.

"Are you alright? Not choking are you?" She asked, getting ready to push her chair back to help. Sasuke looked up and shook his head, lifting a hand.

"No. I'm fine." He replied, pushing his not even half finished dinner away. Sarah blinked and watched him stand. "Thank you, for cooking, but I need to go to bed." He then said, turning to walk from the room. Yes, it was out of place, but Sarah got up and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back at her with Sharingan tainted eyes. This was out of line for him, but he snapped, pulling his arm away. "Hands off." He growled. Sarah huffed. She wasn't about to end the night on a bad note with someone she had just met.

She folded her arms and shifted her weight. "Come on, Mister Grouch. At least sit up with me a couple more minutes. You're not suppose to go to bed mad at someone." She said. A cold chill ran down her spine as those red eyes glared at her. A turn on for her, even though she was just as young as Sasuke, if not younger. Sasuke was about to protest, but she had to put on that act. She got teary eyed and started to pout, her arms dropping to her side.

"Ack! No no. Don't...Cry..." Sasuke started, sweat dropping. _Man, women are so fucking confusing!_ He thought, resting his hand on her shoulder. He mega sweat dropped when she lifted her head with a smile and grabbed his hand, though it went unnoticed by the girl, as she led him back to the table to sit down, his eyes had sooner faded back to the onyx color.

They both finished their dinner in a somewhat comfortable silence. Sarah had a smile on her face while Sasuke held a confused one. He hadn't let so many emotions show since he was like...Eight, or something. When she finished, noting he was done, since he was playing with his potato's, she took their plate's, dumped what hadn't been ate, and washed them. Sasuke watched her the entire time without a word. Once she was finished, she dried her hands and turned to Sasuke. He stood and without word, they walked towards the spare room. Sarah gave a small squeak of complete approval. The room was big, the bed was a decent size, looking as if it could fit three. She walked over and fell back onto the bed before she noted the decorations.

Sasuke wasn't liking any of this. In fact, he was wishing he wouldn't have told her about the 'spare' room. The room was painted in black and red, the sheets, and pillow cases were silt, and the entire bed outfit was black and red. Sasuke had kept all of Itachi's old stuff, and placed it all in that one room. He wanted the place to feel like home away from home. He found the Uchiha district the be creepy, but wanted a place with three rooms. One of his own, one for his brother's stuff, and one for his parents' stuff. Anyway, there were several kunai and shuriken sticking from the wall. Sasuke had sat on the bed when he was younger and did this, but it was how Itachi had his room. All Sasuke had to do was picture his brother standing against the wall and aimed for his head and heart.

Off to the left wall, however, it was clean of any weapons or marks, but a painting of a pearlish blue dragon. Sasuke hadn't done this, but had help from some people. He even called himself a spoiled brat back then, but he had to have the place set up like the manor had been set up back when he was a happy-go-lucky child. Anyway, Sarah sat up and looked to Sasuke, who was looking around the room with hate filled eyes. She knew she shouldn't ask. She wanted to, but she didn't. She had already gotten more than she had expected from him, and the way he was still carrying himself clearly stated he wasn't about to open up that much, in one night, to a total stranger.

She blinked at the silence before she pulled her hair from it's braid when she caught him trying to go unnoticed about staring at her through the corner of his eyes. She shook her head a bit to let her hair fall around her shoulders. The light that happened to be shining in from the window gave her this angelic look, and on top of that, the rumors of Sasuke liking long hair were true, though he wouldn't deny it or tell the truth. Sarah looked back up and caught the blush that crossed Sasuke's face and smirked inwardly. Yes, this would be fun for her. She'd have to find a way to let him stay longer. Sasuke blinked and quickly looked towards the window when he found he was caught for staring before closing his eyes and coughing into his hand. "I'm going to be..." He started when the phone near the bed rang.

Instinct, Sarah picked up, and Sasuke would have keeled over, if he wasn't so 'cool'. "Hello! You've reached Sasuke's place." Sarah chirped, blinking. She heard a snicker on the other end of the phone. before a laugh followed, then it just cut off.

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice sounded.

"Nuh uh. I'm Sarahfina. A guest of Sasuke's tonight. May I ask who's calling?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki...Sasuke has a female guest?!" Naruto's obnoxious, loud voice came, hitting Sasuke's ears. Oh God. Naruto would never let him live this down.

Sasuke snatched the phone from Sarah, though it was a little ruder than intended. Sarah just huffed and folded her arms. "Naruto, this had better be good, or Lord he..."

"Oi, Teme, you got a girlfriend finally?" Naruto asked with that tone that practically confirmed Sasuke's suspicions.

"G-girl...Frie...Hell no! What the hell do you want, calling me around three in the flippin' morning?!" Sasuke snapped, a dark blush crossing his face. Naruto could hear how flustered Sasuke was, but he could have been wrong as he snickered.

"Actually, I was just calling to see if Kakashi let you off guard yet, but wait until I tell the guys...And Sakura and Ino!"

"Naruto, listen to yourself. If you tell Sakura and Ino, what do you think will happen to you?" Sasuke asked in that tone that said 'If they don't kill you, I will'. He heard Naruto gulp on the other end.

"Heh, yeah, right. So, uh, yeah. Have fun with your new lady friend!" Naruto said with a laugh before hanging up, not giving Sasuke time to snap at him again. Sasuke murred and sat the phone back on it's hook before looking to Sarah, who had a smirk on her face.

"What?!" He snapped, the blush coming back. Sarah shook her head and giggled, watching Sasuke leave the room, muttering incoherent curses at the blond who had just called.

Sarah waited until she was sure Sasuke was out of the room before she cracked up laughing. For such a stoic, calm, cool attitudey kid, Sasuke was so easy to get flustered. She heard a protestant door slam and laughed a bit before looking around and mewing. "I didn't get a t-shirt from him. Ah wells. Let's see what's in this closet." She said, getting up to look through the closet. She smiled when she found a bunch of black t-shirts. She grabbed one, changed and laid down, closing her eyes before she fell asleep. Sasuke, in the mean time, sat in his bed, muttering. He hated Naruto. He hated emotions. Most of all, he hated the fact he was _attracted_ to a total _stranger_ forced on him by his teacher!

The next morning, Sarah had got up as planned, but instead of changing, she had popped in a CD, and turned on the music. She waited by the radio until the birds, cheering and other back grounded noises ended, then jumped on the bed.

"What can I do for you?!" She started, pausing with a smirk, before she started to dance as the beat picked up.

**What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you.** Played as she moved around on the bed, shaking her toosh with the beat. **What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?** Repeated, before she took in a breath, after grabbing a brush and held it up to her lips as she sturck a pose, starting to sing.

"Far beyong the hazy border of my heart, I can see a place. It's something like this! Every now and then I don't know what to do. Still I know that I can never go back!" She sang, moving and shifting her position a bit as she turned her back to the door, holding one arm out to the side, her eyes closed. "All the things I've seen, in those hazy dreams, can't compare to what I'm seeing now. Everything's so different, that it brings me to my knees!" She continued, dropping to her knees before standing up without much effort.

"And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it." She twirled a bit, so now she had almost spun in a complete circle, stopping, placing her free hand over her chest before switching the brush to the other hand. "Now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go." She moved her arm out in front of her now, hand open, palm face up. "I hear your voice calling out to me." She moved her hand back to her chest. "You'll never be alone." She finished that chorus, spinning around to face the window again, eyes still closed.

**What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What for you? I can hear you? **

She mouthed this part, but shook her toosh once more as she bounced from one leg to the other a bit, giving a small shrug, moving her hand to her chest before she pointed to nothing in particular for the 'What can I do for you' part, while she pointed to herself, her ear, then to nothing once more on the 'I can hear you' part before the music started up again and she continued to sing along.

"And if I find, the real world of emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on, you are there, the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me. We are connected for all of time. I'll never be...And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give into it. Now, I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me. You'll never be alone." She finished singing, continuing to dance, not noticing the raven haired boy standing at the door way now.

**What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you. I can hear you.**

The song finished as she spun around. The shirt she had worn had come up plenty of times for Sasuke to see her backside durring the show. His face was a beat red, and hers turned that way when she saw she had an audience. Sasuke started to fall back, passing out. The last thing he saw was her jump off the bed and the mark on her stomach. A diamond shape with a lightening bolt on either side. And he was out like a light.

Sarah meeped and moved Sasuke to the bed. She walked to the bathroom, getting a cool damp cloth to place over his head, sitting at his side. It wasn't but thirty minutes later she started to laugh at the situation. Someone she had met the night before, she knew got a good look at her ass, and got a good show, watching her sing and dance in a somewhat seductive way through parts of the song. Another thirty minutes later, Sasuke awoke to the site of Sarah sitting next to the bed, staring at him with an amused look on her face. "Did you enjoy the view?" She asked with a giggle. Sasuke went a dark red again and almost nosebleed, looking away from her a bit. She gave a small laugh and stood.

"Hush."

"That was an impressive shade of red before you fainted." She teased. The look on his face said it was safe to tease him at the moment. And she was going to take full advantage of it.

Sasuke threw a pillow at her and she dodged it, laughing as she stepped into the walk in closet to change. She thought Sasuke had already had enough, seeing her like she was. When she stepped out, Sasuke was standing and making the bed, muttering incoherently to himself again. Another giggle, a huff and a bit of harmless arguing and teasing and the two were in the kitchen, eating breakfast, Sarah had made, while she continued to tease him a bit longer.

"So, Sasuke. You never answered me. Did ya like the view?" She asked. The two of them jumped when they heard a noise in the front room before a blue eyed, goofy looking blond poked his head into the kitchen, waving.

"Yo, teme!" He chirped before his eyes fell on Sarah, said objects going round. "Holly shit! She's hot!" He commented. "Hotter than Sakura-chan!" Sasuke looked to the table, muttered 'Forehead, meet table' and BAM! Sarah, however, blushed and smiled, waving to Naruto.

Naruto waved back and slid next to Sasuke, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he lowered his head to talk in 'private' with the Uchiha. "Hehe, Sasuke. You caught yourself a looker. Are you sure you two aren't dating? I mean, look at her. She's like, an angel sent from heaven." Naruto whispered. "But if you're sure...I'll date her." He then added. Before Sasuke could catch himself, he sat up and shoved Naruto back.

"Like hell you will!" He snapped, before sweat dropping at the looks Sarah and Naruto gave him. "Er, I mean...Like she'd..."

"Ahahahahaha!" Naruto laugh, holding his stomach and pointing at Sasuke. "Sasuke has a crush! Oh man, wait till the other's find out!"

"Ack! No! Naruto, shut it!" Sasuke snapped, pouncing Naruto and covering his mouth before the two started to wrestle.

Sarah blinked and watched, giggling. A night and a morning and she had gotten reactions out of Sasuke that said raven would never show around others. She wasn't fully aware of this fact yet, but Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to let Sasuke slide once he got all the details from Sarah about what had happened to make Sasuke so defensive. On top of that, he wasn't gonna let Sasuke live downt the possesivness over a girl he supposedly didn't like. And while all of this was going on, there was an audience outside Sasuke's kitchen window. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Chouji, who was too busy eating chips. Their first reaction, before Naruto had came in was along the lines of;

_"The hell?! The Uchiha has a cute girl in his house and is eating breakfast with her?!" -All have heart attacks-_

And now it was like;

"Holy shit! Naruto was right!" Kiba finally spoke up. Shikamaru was just dumbfounded, staring with his mouth agape. Before they had even followed, Naruto had to damn near bribe them. One way or the other, he was gonna get Sasuke's secret out.

As soon as Naruto pinned Sasuke, Sarah looked towards the window and meeped. "Uhm, you have company..." She said, pointing to the window. All at the window sweat dropped as Sasuke turned his attention to the window, his eyes bleeding into the Sharingan as he pushed Naruto off him and pinned him down.

"Get them out of here, or I'm having Dog, Lazy boy, Mr. I'm Better than you, and Mr. BBQ boy, and _fox_ for lunch and dinner for a week." He growled out. The one's at the window sweat dropped and knew it was time to turn tail. Naruto gulped and gave a nervous laugh, looking up to Sasuke. The 'fox' comment struck a nerve, but there was a girl, in Sasuke's house, and he was up against a Sharingan wielder, so he wasn't about to take his chances snapping back.

"Ehehhehehehehh. You see, they kinda followed me." He lied, squirming. Sasuke growled and Naruto meeped. "Ack! They're gone! They're gone!" He flailed. Sarah watched and squirmed in her seat.

_Agressive, dark haired, red eyed boy my age with looks to top it off. God, thank you._ She thought, watching as Naruto got up and dusted himself off while Sasuke calmed himself, returning to his seat.

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked to Naruto. "Was that the only reason you stopped by?"

"Nope! Kakashi-sensei sent me here to get you. You're an hour late for training." Naruto said, turning to Sarah with a smile. "Would you like to come watch?" He asked.

"Would I?! Hells yeah! I can't wait to see you guys in action!" Sarah chirped before Sasuke could protest. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her stealing his boxers.

About thirty minutes and a bunch of arguing between the boys later, they were at the training grounds. Sarah sat on the side lines after recieving a glare from Sakura, and a smile and wave from Kakashi. After that, training had started. A few hours passed and Sakura and Naruto were worn out, yet Sasuke kept going at Kakashi like he wanted to kill him. And in some sense, Sasuke did. He had gone on a roller coaster of reactions with Sarah the night before and this morning when he woke up and he was getting back at Kakashi this way. Yeah, both were worn out, but Kakashi knew if he were to try and suggest a break for the day, Sasuke would pull a kunai out on him, to his throat at that. So, they trained longer, until Sasuke could barely stand.

Kakashi sighed and walked up to a panting, sweaty Sasuke. "How about we train more tomorrow?" He suggested. Sasuke growled, and had he had anymore energy, he'd have thrown a shuriken at Kakashi, but he had taken out enough anger for having a girl forced on him. Or was it his way of thanking Kakashi? The world may never know.

**END!**

I hope you all enjoy this. It will be the longest running fan fiction I have ever written. I've taken a role play I've been doing for months, wrote it out as a story, and will be posting it. If you don't like the idea of OC's, and crossing anime, then turn around. You flame me, I laugh at you. I'll do my best to update, because it will take me forever to catch up to where we are in the role play. This is written as a story, not in role play format, so deal. Review, and you'll make not only me, but my friend happy. Loves!


	2. To Our Surprise! Sasuke's Crush!

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow"

And;

"Momentai" - "Take it easy"

**Chapter Two;**

**To our surpise! Sasuke's crush?!**

It was later that night, and much to both Sasuke's and Sarah's dimsay, Sarah was stuck hanging with Ino and Sakura, trying to get details from her about Sasuke's apartment, and stuff, while Sasuke was stuck with Naruto, who kept prying and prying, trying to get him to talk. Sasuke murred after Naruto's fifteenth bowl of ramen. "Nothing happened! Okay?!"

"Yeah, but it's clear you like her." Naruto said, finally becoming serious. He was gonna get it out, one way or another. "What color were her panties?"

"Black. And they were thongs." Sasuke answered before he caught himself, his face going a million shades of red as his eyes widened. Naruto started to crack up, choking on his ramen. Kiba, who happened in with Shikamaru, heard this and started to crack up with Naruto while Shikamaru palm-faced, shaking his head, though was laughing behind his hand. Sasuke growled and flailed. "Dammit! I didn't mean to look!" He snapped at the three.

"Oh. My. God. My. Sides!" Kiba managed, leaning on Naruto, who was laughing just as hard, for support. The two fell to the ground, rolling around, holding their sides. Sasuke was not amused, one bit, but there was nothing he could do at this point.

There was an audience and it was out. Sasuke got a look at the new girl's ass and thongs, and now he'd have his fangirl population chasing him for answers, and Sarah. Oh God, Sarah was almost as good as dead in his mind, since Sakura and Ino were ruthless. Unless they'd plot a while, getting what they wanted from Sarah before they tried to steal him from her. _Wait...Steal me from her? What...The hell?_ He thought, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna pass out from having that much blood in your head." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

"Dammit! She was jumping around on Itachi's bed this morning, in nothing but Itachi's shirt, and the damn thing came up when I walked in! It. Was. An. ACCIDENT!" Sasuke flailed.

"And...And I'm...The queen of London!" Naruto laughed out.

Sasuke murred, closed his eyes, lowered his head and lifted his fist. Five minutes later, he walked out of the ramen shop, Naruto and Kiba walking out with large knots on their heads. Sasuke sighed heavily, halfway back to his home, looking skyward. The moon, which was now full, happened to have a transperent picture of Sarah's shoulers and head, smiling. _Ack! No no no! Stop it Sasuke! Stop. You have..Gah! Dammit! She's hot, datable, and for the love of God! Damn my hormones! _He yelled at himself, glaring at nothing. Man, this was getting hard, and he just met the girl. _This isn't fair._ He whined, making a pouty face without realizing it.

Sarah had just escaped Sakura and Ino and saw Sasuke, smirking when she saw the pout. She snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, catching him off guard. "Ack!"

"Hey there, cutie. Miss me?" She asked, almost purring in his ear. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, but in a good way, as he looked back. Little did they know, they had spies. Kiba, Shika and Naruto, to be specific.

"Maybe..." Sasuke muttered, hoping she didn't hear him. Yet, so sadly, she had.

"Ohh, really? From what I've heard, you miss no one." Sarah replied, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't realize it, but he folded his arms under her butt and started to walk again. Naruto nearly gave away their position by snickering, but Shikamaru caught him in time, covering his mouth and shushing him. Sasuke murred when he heard her comment. He really wished being a preteen wasn't so damn hard. He had goals to think about, yet this gorgeous heaven sent, dark haired, mischevious angel was destracting him. What was a boy his age to do? Nothing. Flat. _Out._ **Nothing.** Because this was fate, and he had accepted fate to come along and bite him in the ass like it had that night.

(_Or maybe, from a side view in heaven, it was his Mother's gift to him to help him make better decisions._ Ah, one can dream.)(-see's Ming Ling glaring- Whoops! Got destracted! Back to the story!)

Any way, Sasuke carried her back, and they remained silent for the walk. He didn't really wanna talk, and Sarah didn't know what to say. And of course, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru continued to follow. But what was this? Sasuke didn't head straight home. He started to walk a different path. This caused confusion in the three 'spies' as well as Sarah. Hell, she didn't mind. She wasn't about to question. She had the cutest thing she had ever seen carrying her around on a moon lit walking, alone. It was his way of showing he trusted her more than he would let on for the next day or so, and she figured this, because he had a content, peaceful look on his face instead of the bored, emotionless look.

And along they walked, heading for the river side. Kiba, Shika and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sasuke start for the gates of the Uchiha district. There was no way in hell they'd follower any longer. Yeah, they wanted to know what would happen, but all knew that if they followed him there and he caught them, they'd be burried alive, never to be seen again. Or if Sasuke was sick enough, he'd drown them like Itachi had Shisui. Sasuke might have fought with them over small things, but knew his anger would be worse, ten fold, if they had ever followed him to that district. It was his sanctuary when he really needed to get away, and dared to face his past. Though, it confused them as to why Sasuke would take a girl he claimed he didn't like and just met to his old home area.

As they walked along, Sarah began to sing again. Sasuke had to admit, the girl's voice soothed him greatly.

_"Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere... Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere... A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on... Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion.. Hiding, somewhere in the night. Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill payin, anything to roll the dice, Just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh the movie never ends. It goes on and on and on and on... Dont stop believin; Hold on to the feelin, Streetlight people."_

**(BTW, you guess that song and you gets cookies! -points up-)**

Sasuke had closed his eyes as he listened and walked along. He had this place mapped out like the back of his hand. He knew every dip in the trail next to the river, knew how close he was, and everything. He came here often as a child after the massacre and made sure he'd be able to walk the place, eyes covered, hands tied behind his back. It was just something he felt he had to do. Sarah noted how much more Sasuke had relaxed, hearing the song, along with the help of the walk and smiled. She was glad that Sasuke, even after only knowing her for almost a full twenty four hours, would drop his guard like this. From what she had heard from the fans, it was hard to get Sasuke to even want to be around you, but here they were. She debated questioning him, but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin it.

Once the soft voice stopped, Sasuke allowed his eyes to open a bit. Just in time to see a rock he didn't remember being there and avoid tripping over it. She looked around her surroundings now, tilting her head. "Sasuke, why'd you bring me to a deserted district?" She asked silently. She then took note to the crests on the walls as they continued to walk and took a second look to his shirt. _Yep. They're the same crest._ She then thought, looking back towards Sasuke's face, blinking. "Eh, I didn't..."

"I use to live here..." Sasuke interupted her. She nearly squeaked. She wasn't use to Sasuke talking, since she hadn't heard him for a good few hours. Half the day, to be honest, and the tone in his voice took her off guard. "My clan use to live here." He added, letting his gaze fall to the ground before him.

"Use...To?" She questioned without realizing it. Sasuke nodded.

How was he to explain this when it depressed him to even talk about it? But, then again, he felt he needed to get it off his chest. To an outsider. One who barely knew him. Who hadn't judged him to be this perfect kid who could do almost anything. Who didn't know about his brother yet, and wouldn't fear him turning into that good for nothing weasely traitor. He paused there, and she waited. She could feel his mood change quickly from calm and relaxed, to depressed, and almost scared. What was he so afraid of? Judgement? Getting too much sympathy? _Nah. He couldn't be afraid of judgement, or sympathy. He's only a kid._ She thought, watching his facial expressions more to see if she could read into them, yet, she failed. There was that mask again.

She had no idea how wrong she was on the judgement thing. It was always Sasuke's fear. His brother was this great prodigy, and he was expected to be just as great as him. And then the massacre, and people who hadn't trusted the clan much to begin with judged him, labeled him like they had labeled Itachi, but that lasted a short time. Once the labeling and judging had been forced to pass, Sasuke was able to carry on a semi-normal life, but it was always fuss fuss with some of the adults who felt he wasn't expressing his 'true emotions' over his family's death.

"My family...The clan..." Sasuke started, kicking a randomly placed small rock. "They were murdered. It was the talk of the village for a good year. Everyone. Everyone but me and one other." He said, his voice showing pure hate for this 'other' person. "My brother. Itachi. He murdered them all, then forced me to watch it. He showed me every person fall in front of me, before it came to our parents. It was bad enough...I had to see them dead, sprawled out in front of him, his body and sword stained with their blood." He growled out. She meeped at his anger.

"Gomen...I didn't..."

"I swore revenge on him a couple days after that. And I survive, only for that purpose."

"Nan kuda nan sa." Sarah said in a soft tone. (Live for today and look forward to tomorrow.) She didn't like this side of Sasuke. Depression and anger didn't fit that face of his, she decided. Sasuke looked back to her, tilting his head, a confused look crossing his face before he gave a snort and looked back ahead.

"Hard to live by that saying, when you don't have much of a future." He replied in a quieter tone.

Sarah mewed and hugged his shoulders. "You do have a future. You just don't see it right now. You're too young to worry about revenge, Sasu-kun. I mean, you're only twelve, right? You can't really just think about revenge. It will destroy you."

"What kind of future do I have? My parents are dead, my brother left me, abandoned me, my clan, my family, everything was taken away from...Ouch!" Sarah murred and whacked him over the head.

"No talking like that. You're a handsome boy with a group of girls chasing after you, throwing themselves at your feet to have your children and marry you. You have a future if you look past the revenge."

"Those girls only want me because of my bloodline, and heritage. They know, that since I turned down owning this district when I was seven, that once I marry, this place will be mine again, and they'll have half owner ship. That's all they want." Ouch. Harsh.

But Sasuke was damn near hitting the nail on the head. Sarah gave a light sigh and hugged his shoulders again, closing her eyes. "I think...Thank you...for opening up to me like this, but why me?" She asked, to change the subject a bit. Sasuke looked back at her a bit and gave a light shrug.

"You're a stranger. You knew nothing of the Uchiha clan, so you couldn't judge. I needed to tell someone, but I can't talk to anyone here. Er, back in the main part of Konoha." Sasuke replied in a tone that said 'as simple as that'. Sarah lifted her head a bit and looked up to him, smiling a bit. It was then, she knew she could change Sasuke for the better. Not only for his sake, but because she liked him. Liked him for him, not his property, not his background, or anything. He was hot, adorable, and on top of that, he trusted her enough with his past, even though, as it's been brought up a lot to remind everyone, they've known each other for not even a full twenty four hours.

Sasuke shifted her on his back a bit, since she was starting to slip a bit, and started down a random street, to start heading back for his apartment, but strayed again. He wasn't finished with their talk. "So, what was your past like?" Sasuke asked, trying to stray the subject from him, finding it worked.

"Well, let's see..." Sarah said, closing her eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder again. Trust. Trust was good, if she was going to tell him. "I was raised in a cathedral in Rome by this goofy priest. Well, he had his serious side, but it was fun." She started off with a giggle, explaining this as she debated on telling him everything she could. "His name was Father Abel. He had long silver hair he kept back in a hair tie, and wore glasses. I called him my father, since...I don't quite remember what happened to my real one. He taught me something, like a bloodline trait. It's so cool. I'm still working on summoning new creatures. Anyway, my past wasn't that bad, I guess. I had a loving father, friends that kept my spirits up, and people to pick on. And tease. I'm such a flirt." She had to admit.

"Really? What's the bloodline trait?" Sasuke asked, interested. Sarah lifted her head again with a small laugh.

"Oh, it's called 'Devil Forgery'. It allows me to summon creatures without the use of a circle. Something like alchemy, I believe he tried to force into my brain. It's so cool. The creatures are called 'Innocent Devils'. They're like...Body gaurds, but in demon form, I think. Er, they have different forms. A demon, an actual devil, an angel, a dark angel, uhm...Ghosts!" Sasuke jumped when she said ghosts and looked around.

"Where?!" Sarah blinked and started to laugh.

"No, silly. Not a ghost. The Innocent Devil's, or ID's, can have the form of something like a ghost."

"Oh..." Sasuke muttered as he neared the exit/entrance to the district. As he did so, they walked in silence.

Once out, Sarah thought a moment. "Hm, is the Uchiha Sasuke afraid of ghosts?" She questioned, poking his side. He twitched and jumped.

"No!" He said all too defensively. Naruto and Kiba, who had waited it out for Sasuke and Sarah, blinked and snickered at this before they fell from the tree, causing both Sasuke and Sarah to make some kind of startled noise. Sasuke stared at the two before he glared at them. Naruto and Kiba looked up and gave nervous laughs. "Something we could help you with?" Sasuke asked in a dark tone.

Naruto and Kiba sat up and shook their heads. "N-no..." They said in unison. Sasuke sighed and knelt a bit, sitting Sarah on her feet.

"Excuse me a moment." He said, cracking his knuckles. Sarah blinked and watched, wincing when Sasuke's fist collided with the top of Naruto's head. Naruto yelped in pain and Kiba went to run, but Sasuke grabbed him by the hood of his jacket, pulling him back. Sarah squeaked and jumped in, catching Sasuke's fist.

"Aw, come on now. They were only curious. No need to kill them." She said. Sasuke let go of Kiba's hood, and he face planted.

A few seconds later, Kiba and Naruto latched themselves to Sarah, hugging her as a thanks. "Man, girl, you have no idea the pain you just saved us from!" Kiba said. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sarah squeaked and sweat dropped, patting their heads.

"Uhm, that won't do you any good if you don't run now..." She said as Sasuke cracked his knuckles again, a dark aura surrounding him. Kiba and Naruto looked back and paled, but it was too late. Sasuke jumped on them both, somehow, and managed to beat some 'sense' into them.

"Now, keep your hands off." He growled, standing above them. The two knotted up and bruised boys nodded and scrambled away. Sarah sweat dropped with a nervous laugh.

"That was a little uncalled for, huh?" She asked, looking to Sasuke, who seemed pleased.

Sasuke looked back to her and tilted his head a bit. "Hn...It's what they get for spying on us."

"Mhm. So that's the only reason?" She questioned. Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You just seem protective is all. How comes?" She asked in a cute, little voice.

"Huh? Pro-protect...tive?" He asked. "Who's being protective? I am not!"

"Then why are you so flustered?" She teased further.

"I am not!" He whined, though he did it without meaning to. Sarah giggled and walked closer to him, leaning closer as she poked his chest.

"Ya are too. You're blushing and everything." She gave a fake gasp and stood up straight, covering her mouth. "You...Like me, don't you?" She asked as a joke, though like him, not knowing how right she was that verey second.

Sasuke blushed and looked up towards the sky as lightening struck, almost as if on cue. "We should hurry back. It's about to storm." He said, hoping that would work to change the subject.

"Oh! I wanna dance in the rain when we get back!" She chirped. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but nodded. It was way too easy to change the subject. As they started to walk back, Sarah jumped on his back again and he willingly carried her. Half way back, it started to rain, but neither was in a hurry to get indoors now. They finally reached his apartment, laughing at the other about how they looked, though were both thinking perverted thoughts.

"Follow me back to my room. I'll get you a change of clothes. Hopefully what I have will fit you." He said. Sarah nodded and followed him back, both still chuckling every few seconds, as if to cover up their thoughts. Sasuke dug through his closet, finding the only thing he could. He tossed them to her, along with a dark blue towel with the Uchiha symbol on it. "Go get a hot shower." He said. Sarah nodded and stood, stretching.

"Kays, but I wanna cuddle to you, since we're on such good terms, and watch a movie." Sasuke nodded and just before she walked from the room, Sasuke spoke again.

"You know...You're no where near as annoying as Sakura and Ino." Sarah blinked, then gave a seductive smile.

"Oh, trust me, Sasu-kun, I know. I had to deal with them for a few hours." She replied, disappearing. Sasuke stood there a moment longer before shaking his head and changing, towel drying his hair.

About thirty minutes of searching for a movie, and a nice hot shower, Sasuke and Sarah met up in the front room. Another five minutes of getting a snack, aka popcorn, and drinks later, they were sitting and watching a scary movie. 'The Grudge'. Sasuke enjoyed the movie more than usual, only because he had a girl, he finally liked, mind you, clinging to him and jumping through half of it. After that, they decided on bed. Sasuke was worn out from his aggressive training session with Kakashi and all the walking. Sarah nodded and they went their ways.

A few hours later, the storm had gotten real close and the thunder woke Sarah back up. She jumped and squeaked, her eyes widening a bit when the lightening flashed. She crawled out of bed and walked calmly to Sasuke's room, over to his bed and leaned down, shaking him a bit to try and wake him up. It didn't take long. Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, looking up to her. "Sasuke...Can I sleep in here tonight? Pwease? Storms scare me." She admitted, jumping when thunder crashed once more in the sky. Sasuke had to bite back a laugh and nodded, moving over. The bed was big enough for three, who was he to deny the girl of his un-had dreams a place to sleep?

He was half asleep when he heard the thunder crash and saw, from behind his eyelids, the flash of the lightening. He was facing Sarah at the moment and blushed a dark red when he felt her cling to him, burrying her face in the crook of his neck, her smooth, baby skin soft legs brushing against his. He tried to not have a nose bleed, and the fact that he was in just a pair of boxers wasn't helping his case much. In fact, it only made it worse, almost ten fold.

Oh GOD how he was lucky, for a short lived time, she hadn't pushed up against him completely. But since there was no knock on wood, the thunder crashed louder, shaking the apartment, causing the soft music of Sasuke's radio to come to an end. Sarah squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, intertwining her legs with his as she pulled her body close to his for comfort. Curse the devil that people called teenaged hormones. He felt like he would pass out from the lack of blood coursing through his body, since it was all in his head...The one on his shoulders, anway. Yet, the situation never got better, but remained at a bad point, unless you were a total pervert seeking to get into a girl's pants. That, Sasuke was not! But heaven save him, it was hard to control himself.

That night, Sasuke had little to no sleep. In fact, he was wishing she wouldn't have had such a tight hold on him. He wanted, more like needed, a cold shower, but to his dismay, she wouldn't let go for a damn thing.

The next morning was hell. Sarah woke up, happy as ever. She got up and practically skipped off to the kitchen to cook. That did it. Sasuke sat up and watched her before keeling over with a nose bleed. Let's note, she only had on a pair of panties and one of _Sasuke's_ shirts, which happened to _barely_ cover her butt. Sasuke twitched a bit before practically crawling to the bathroom, welcoming the freezing cold water that he finally got underneath. He practically sank to the bottom of the tub and laid on his back, purring as he slowly started to drift off, jumping when he heard a loud knock.

"Don't fall asleep in there, cutie! You've been in there for at least an hour! The water has to be ice cold, just like breakfast is getting!" She called in. She had no idea how cold the water was at that very moment.

No response for a short moment and Sarah got a little worried, summoning up one of her ID's. It was a cute little red dragon. Well, one would think cute if not seeing it for the first time after just waking up from a nap under cold water. The unsuspecting Sasuke remained under the water, laying down, eyes closed. That was, until he felt the presence of another. He opened his eyes a crack and...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?!" Sasuke damn near screamed like a girl, yet, he wasn't a girl, but let's note, it started off squeaky. Sarah snickered from outside before poking her head in.

"Oh he's harmless." She said as said dragon had jumped and moved back quickly. He was now next to Sarah as Sasuke poked his head from behind the shower curtain.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked again. Sarah gave a small giggle and patted the dragon's head.

"His name is Koryu, and he's one of my Innocent Devil's, remember?" She asked, tilting her head. Sasuke blushed, but nodded before he fully realized his position, throwing the curtain shut and backing against the oppisate wall to the door.

"Er, do you mind?" He asked in a weaker voice. Another giggle and a couple of hushed words later.

"Sorry, sorry. I got worried about you. Hurry up. Breakfast is getting cold." She replied, reminding him about breakfast.

"Kay..." He muttered, sighing when the door shut before turning on the hot water, damn near turning off the cold to warm his body up, since his problem had been fixed.

A few moments later, Sasuke was out and dressed, walking into the kitchen. "So, is he a lizard or something?" Sasuke asked, looking to Koryu, who Sarah was talking to. Koryu glared at Sasuke.

"Who're you calling a lizard?! You damn bird?! Hm?!" The dragon snapped. Sarah sweat dropped, as did Sasuke. She quickly grabbed Koryu and covered his mouth as a stressmark formed on Sasuke's head.

"Who're you calling a bird, you damn snake?!" Sasuke retorted, clenching his fist.

Koryu got free and flew up to Sasuke. "You, Sasukatoo!" He replied.

"That does it!" Sasuke snapped, grabbing the ID, hitting it over the head once before pulling on his cheeks. "Take that back!" Sarah sweat dropped and watched, dumbfounded.

"Ack! Wait, Sasuke! Don't hit him!" She then said, standing up when Koryu got free and Sasuke swung at him. Sasuke missed, since Koryu flew up too high and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before hiding behind Sarah.

"Sasukatoo! Sasukatoo!" Koryu chirped.

"That's it! Lemme at 'im!" Sasuke snapped, going to jump over Sarah. No such luck. He pounced the poor girl and the two wound up on the floor, legs tangled, lips pressed together, Sasuke over top of her. Her hands were pressed lightly to his chest, his hands on either side of her head.

Sarah was about to pull back, but when she saw Sasuke's wide eyes slide closed, she knew it was safe. She leaned up more into the kiss. Not ten seconds later, just as Sasuke's body was about to act on his own to deepen the kiss more, a muffled noise came from under Sarah.

"Can't! Breathe!" Koryu cried. Both turned several shades of red, pulled from the kiss and got up. Sarah tended to Koryu while Sasuke went to eat his breakfast, to try and pretend nothing had happened.

Training wasn't going so well for Sasuke this time around. It was a group thing, and once again, Sarah was there to watch. He couldn't get his mind off that kiss! How it had happened, how he didn't stop it. How _he_ had been the one to keep it going when he felt she was about to pull back, finding it a bit awkward. How..._Huh?_ Sasuke looked over when he heard noises. He had been hiding in a tree. It was a one-on-one-on-one sparring match while Kakashi watched with Sarah. Naruto appeared 'out of no where' and Sasuke barely had time to block, with no time to dodge. The two sitting on the side lines watched Sasuke's back slam into a tree as Naruto came out of Sasuke's hiding spot, going at Sasuke.

"Wake _up!_" Naruto snapped, slamming his fist into the tree as Sasuke ducked.

"I _am!_" Sasuke replied, bringing his leg around to kick Naruto away from him.

Sakura, who had decided it best to wait until the boy's took each other out, watched with Kakashi and Sarah. "Are they always this aggressive?" Sarah asked, watching. Sakura nodded in response, though shot Sarah a jealous look. Kakashi sighed.

"Unfortunately, but Sasuke's destracted today." He added. This caused a blush to form on Sarah's cheeks and both Kakashi and Sakura stared at her. Sakura's stare was more of a 'If you touched my Sasuke, you'll pay' kind of look while Kakashi's was a questioning, yet knowing look.

"Eh. Hehhehheh...I don't see why..." She said cautiously, looking away from Sakura in time to see Sasuke get knocked onto his back.

"Dammit, teme!" Naruto snapped, about to bring the heel of his foot down on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke caught his ankle and flipped him, pinning him on his stomach with his arm behind his back.

"I win." Sasuke stated before getting up. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I have things to do!" He said, running over and grabbing Sarah's wrist before taking off again, never to be seen again in the main district of Konoha.

Actually, the two could be found outside of Konoha completely. Sasuke had a million hiding spots, and was taking Sarah to one of them. Sarah looked around a bit when she saw how deep into the woods they were. "S-Sasuke?"

"You'll see." Sasuke replied, shooting her a rare, and by rare I mean a never before seen, smile.

**END!**

If you wanna see what happens next, for my going to be longest going fanfiction ever with extremely long chapters, tune in and REVIEW DAMMIT! Or I shall sick a pissed off Abel, Sephiroth and Orochimaru on yer arses. xD JK, but really, reviews are nice. NO FLAMES! I'll use them to roast my computer if it ever decides to freeze on me. -nod nod-


	3. Treasured Memories Over and Over

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow"

And;

"Momentai" - "Take it easy"

Also, click linky;

i43. /albums/e351/Shadows ChildKataki2006/Just 20For You Sarah/sasukeandmex 3io8.jpg?t1209793548

And take out the spaces. MingLing says Sasuke looks EXTREMELY hott. -watches as said girl melts into a puddle and gigglefits-

Also, the pic. is a hint to what may come in this chapter, so, yeah.

**Chapter Three;**

**Treasured Memories; Over and over**

Sarah stood there, staring. He had led her past a large rock like fence, whatever the hell you wanna call it. Dead in the center was a bolder, surrounding it was a field of flowers. Above the bolder, the trees broke to show off the night sky, and it rested near a waterfall. _Wow, Sasuke really does have this hole other personality to him that no one knows about. It's...Amazing. This place..._ Sarah thought, glancing to Sasuke, who was staring at the clearing in the trees towards the sky. "This place..."

"I come here when I need a night away, a place to think, and a place to sleep for an entire night." Sasuke cut in, glancing to her with this sudden peacefulness about him. She couldn't help the relieved smile that crossed her face. Sasuke tilted his head at this and watched her a moment. What could this girl be thinking about? What could possibly be running through her mind? He didn't really dwell on it. He hopped off the small ledge they stood on, looking back to her some as if asking if she was coming, or if she was going to stand there all day? Sarah blinked, but smiled and followed after him. Who was she to deny Sasuke the attention he wanted, that she was willing to give? She latched to his arm with a small giggle and looked around.

"You know, Sasuke...This is actually quite different from your given off personality. Afraid someone's gonna call ya a wuss for hanging around in such a place?" She asked, half teasing. He was in a good mood, so yet again, she was going to take it to full advantage.

Sasuke blinked and poked her side at the comment. She jumped and squeaked, pulling away from Sasuke with a huff. Said raven haired boy blinked and stared at her for a very short moment before an evil smirk crossed his features. "Ticklish, are you?" He asked. Sarah blushed and shook her head.

"N-no..." She replied, taking a step back when he took a daring step forward.

"Oh really? Then why are you backing away from me?" Sasuke asked, an almost playful tone taking to his voice.

"Because...You have this look...Ack!" Sasuke smirked and pounced her. Sarah quickly rolled once he had her down, pinned his arms over his head and smirked down at him. "Hah. Never underestimate a girl." She said, blinking when 'Sasuke' disppeared and someone grabbed her from behind. She gave a small scream, looking back seeing Sasuke's head resting on her shoulder. "That was mean..." She huffed.

"Oh, you're fine." Sasuke replied, letting go of her shoulders and poking her side again, causing her to squeak again.

When his back was turned on her, she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he just barely caught his balance, looking back to her. She smirked a bit. "Say, let's spar."

"What? Me? Against you?" Sarah nodded and murred at the way he put it.

"Yes. You. Against. Me. I ain't just a perty face, unless you're scared." She teased.

"Scared? Tch, you've got me mixed up with Naruto."

"Oh really? Then fight me." Sarah said, jumping off his back and giving him a light shove. Sasuke stumbled and just barely caught his balance, snapping around with a murr.

"Alright, if you insist." He replied.

The two fell into a fighting stance. The wind picked up as if their cue and Sarah went in for straight hand-to-hand combat. This somewhat threw Sasuke off, but he wasn't complaining. He caught her fist and she brougth her leg up in a round house kick. Sasuke was lucky enough to duck it, but unfortunately for him, Sarah was quicker than he thought and from the way she was, standing on one leg, with one leg caught, standing almost upside down, she smirked and pulled his leg out from under him. She jumped back a bit while Sasuke rolled back, pushed off the ground and landed on his feet, pushing himself to stand straight. "Not bad..." He said, falling back into a stance.

"You've seen nothing yet." She replied, standing to her full height, clapping her hands together. "Just you wait, cutie." She added. Sasuke watched her a moment, curious, yet on guard.

Sarah smirked and brought her hands down just as Koryu, who she hadn't dismissed yet, landed on her shoulder. Behind her, a large, black owl appeared from 'no where'. (Look up Wong Shi Tong from Avatar; The Last AirBender). Sasuke's eyes widened as they traveled up to meet the eyes of said huge bird, standing straight, his arms falling to his sides. "That's...One big bird..." He muttered. His eyes narrowed and he brought his attention back to the earth, jumping out of the way of an electric attack produced by Koryu.

"Hey! Never take yer eyes off the enemy!" Sarah called, flailing, glad his attention was back off Wong Shi Tong, but squeaked as he made several hand signs.

_Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!_ Would be what you would hear, but I don't like putting all the different names of attack in "These" things. Anyway...

Sarah meeped and looked up. "Block it!" She called up. Wong Shi Tong did just that, moving his wing in front of Sarah. "Phew. That was close." She muttered, wiping her forehead from nothing. "Thank you, Wong Shi Tong." She said, looking up.

"As you wish." Said bird replied, turning it's attention back to Sasuke, who tensed up, his hair poofing, since Koryu had snuck up behind him. Sasuke murred and wobbled a bit while Sarah covered her mouth and giggled, though tried to stop it. It was a funny site indeed. Koryu cracked up, however, rolling around on his back, but flying out of Sasuke's reach when he went to kick him, then swing on him. Sasuke murred and turned back on Sarah, who meeped and giggled a bit more.

"How cute." She said before looking up to Wong Shi Tong. "Now!" She called up.

"Gotcha!" He replied, using Wind Scythe Jutsu. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he managed to duck behind a tree, ducking. Though, that didn't last long. Once the jutsu had passed, he moved out from behind his hiding spot to go at Sarah, but unfortunately for him, she was there, close enough to attack with Taijutsu. And that's just what she did, bringing her leg around again. Sasuke caught her ankle and went to flip her, catching site of the explosive tag only when it was too late.

The bomb went off, the clone of Sarah, that had been made while he was destracted, desintagrated to flower petals, and Sasuke was sent back towards the pond, landing on top of Koryu before hitting the water. Koryu poofed and turned into a thunder cloud as Sarah stood from behind the boulder, blinking before running over towards the edge of the lake. "Ack! Koryu!" She called. Sasuke's head popped back up above the water. His hair wasn't poofy anymore, but stuck to his face, and he was close to the edge. Seeing Sarah so close, he grabbed her ankle to pull her in, and she wasn't fast enough, getting pulled in, landing on top of Sasuke as they both submurged.

The thunder cloud huffed and hovered above the water for a moment before both popped their heads back up. Sarah pounced Sasuke with a murr. "Pulling me into the lake was uncalled for!" She whined.

"Yeah?! Well sending a lizard after me, then sending a clone with an explosive tag was uncalled for!" Sasuke shot back as the two started to wrestle in the water, before Sasuke got shocked yet again.

"I ain't no flippin' lizard!" Koryu the cloud yelled. Sarah blinked and laughed, swimming away from Sasuke, getting out of the water and grabbing Koryu.

"Calm down." She said, hitting him three times over the head as Sasuke crawled out of the water, after ducking back under the water to get his hair to stop poofing up.

Sarah looked over, still cradling Koryu in her arms as she walked over and smirked, leaning in as if she was going to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and moved back a bit, unsure. This didn't stop Sarah. While he was destracted with fighting with himself at her flirting, Sarah pushed back on his chest and watched as he fell back into the water, flailing. When his head came back up, she giggled. "And the winner is!" She started.

"Sarahfina!" Koryu finished.

"Wha?! No way!" Sasuke protested, flailing in the water.

Sarah laughed and danced a bit. "Yes way! And I owe it all to Koryu and Wong Shi Tong!" Sarah chirped as Sasuke crawled out of the water again. Wong Shi Tong, however, spotted a blur of yellow and cocked his head to the side, neither Sasuke or Sarah noticing yet. Until Wong Shi Tong hit a tree with his wing, knocking Naruto from his hiding spot. "Who's this?" Said owl asked. Naruto gave a nervous laugh when Sasuke's eyes bleed into the Sharingan as he glared up at him.

"I'm...Naruto Uuuzumaki! Remember that name, Big Bird! Now, this one's gotta make like a banana and split before Sasuke roasts me like a marshmellow!"

"Not so fast!" Sasuke snapped, appearing next to Naruto in the blink of an eye. Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his head with another nervous laugh.

"Aw, come on Sasuke. It's not bad to be beaten by a girl. Sakura beats me all the time."

"That's because you annoy her, and she's beating you up." Sasuke replied, slamming his fist down on the top of Naruto's head, leaving a rather large knot. Sarah sweat dropped. Had he seen the whole thing? More than likely.

"Ack! No! Sasuke, I'm sorry! Really. I was just...Passing by!" Naruto flailed, running from Sasuke, who chased after him.

"Get back here or else!" Sasuke called after him.

After about thirty minutes of chasing Naruto around and three more knots, Wong Shi Tong and Koryu were dismissed, Naruto was stumbling back and Sasuke was walking back to the apartment with Sarah, carrying her once more. As they walked along the streets, boys were staring in disbelief, and girls were glaring. Sasuke sweat dropped and murred. "Man, I hate fangirls..." He muttered.Sarah giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Better than fanboys." She said. Sasuke pushed the door open to his apartment, kicked the door shut lightly and walked into the house, letting Sarah down, after locking the door. They headed for Sasuke's room to get a change of clothes, since hers were still in the wash. After they changed, the two were sitting in the front room, yet another movie in.

Half through 'Night At The Museum', Sasuke glanced to her when they both put their hands in the bowl of popcorn. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sarah replied, glancing through the corner of her eyes at him.

"That mark on your stomach..." He started, unsure of how to put it.

"Oh, that? I don't know much about it, though I've had it since I was born. People just think it's a cool tattoo or something. Hah, baka's. Ah wells. As long as I don't get tortured for it." She replied with a shrug, smiling at him, poking his hand. "You gonna share that popcorn?" She asked, tilting her head.

Sasuke blinked and looked down before grabbing a few pieces, nodding as he popped them into his mouth, turning back to the movie. Sarah kept her gaze on him a moment long before resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes a bit, though was still watching the movie. Sasuke blinked and looked down at her some before a very small smile formed as he rested his head ontop of hers gently. Before long, the two were laying down on the couch, Sasuke laying behind Sarah, who had her back cuddled to his chest as they finished watching the movie. Though, the two fell asleep not too long before the end, curled up on the couch.

One looking in on this scene, who hadn't ever seen Sasuke before, would think they could have been sibblings and Sasuke was protective, that, or more likely, he was an affectionate boyfriend to the girl. In his sleeping state, Sasuke had shifted and moved one arm under her head while his other drapped over her side. His subconcious that had been dying, crying, for someone to help this one, was getting what it wanted, and Sasuke still had no clue.

Half through the night, Sarah woke up and purred, rolling over. She lifted her gaze to see Sasuke's head band still secure around his head. She sleepily reached up and untied the back, carefully removing it and placing it on the side table, kissing the red spot on his forehead from having the thing on all day and sleeping with it on. Sasuke murred and shifted a bit. Sarah gave a small smile and cuddled back up to him, burrying her face in his chest. And like that they slept through the rest of the night, comfortable, using each other for warmth, since Sasuke hadn't grabbed blankets for the movie. Though, Sarah wasn't complaining one bit.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he found himself warm, comfortable, and not wanting to move, with the extra weight next to him. He looked over to find Sarah and remembered he had fallen asleep with her on the couch durring a movie. That smile returned to his face, and the half of him that hated what was happening started to cuss him out, reminding him that he couldn't ever get close to anyone, ever again, if he ever wanted to exact revenge, and never get hurt again, but the half that had been dying for this was encouraging him. Letting him know it was okay, that this girl that was still sound asleep wasn't here to hurt him. In fact, that side of him was telling him she was sent just for him. He'd have to keep both sides of himself in check, to keep his goals in mind, incase he did fall completely for what his lonely side craved for.

It wasn't much longer before Sarah was waking up. She groaned and moved closer to Sasuke. "So...Warm." She muttered before looking up with a small smile. "Morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" She asked, still a little tired. Sasuke nodded and the two got up, dressed and ate, after Sarah cooked. "I think I'll walk around for a bit today, instead of following you to training. I need to map out the place anyway, and I don't want you getting pwned because you were destracted." She teased.

Sasuke shot her a small glare. "Destracted by what, might I ask?" He asked, sitting his eating utensils aside. Sarah smirked and pointed to herself as she leaned on the table. She wore a pair of navy blue, cut off jeans with black sandels, her fingerless gloves and her necklace, topped off with a black, short sleeved shirt. On the front of said shirt was a heart with wings, along with roses with thorns, with flames surrounding it, and across the heart was a ribbon with the word 'Trouble' inside said ribbon.

"Me, silly." She teased, ducking when Sasuke flung a spoonfull of eggs at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"Like I'd let something destract me." He muttered. Sarah giggled and smirked before going back to her breakfast.

Soon, though, breakfast came to an end, and the two were off. Sasuke acted as if he was heading for the training grounds, but when he was sure Sarah was another street away, he took to hiding and started to follow her. Talk about stalkers. Sasuke had just turned into one without second thought. This caused him to be late for training. Kakashi told his students to remain put and went to look for Sasuke. Sasuke, meanwhile, followed Sarah into the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sarah looked around with a small smile, humming, looking up when she heard a young woman's voice, Ino's mother.

"Welcome. Is there something I could help you find?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked. Sarah gave a faint nod.

"Mhm. Do you have Desert Roses?" Sarah asked. The woman frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. We're fresh out." Sarah mouthed an 'Oh'.

"Alright then. I'll just look around a bit." She said. Sasuke, who had snuck in, and back out, stopped dead in his tracks when he ran into Kakashi, who quirked a brow.

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing!" Sasuke shot, knowing the question, cursing when he had answered to quickly.

Kakashi gave a nod and smirked behind his mask. "Right. Come now, Sasuke, you don't think I haven't noticed?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head.

"Noticed what?!" Sasuke asked, becoming annoyed. Was his teacher following him too?!

"How you've been looking at her. How you just took off yesturday. How you've been zoning out in training." Kakashi replied, biting back a laugh when he saw the blush cross Sasuke's face.

"So what?! I've been thinking about things!" Sasuke shot.

"Like?"

"Like..." Sasuke started, knowing he was caught. "Like, my plot for revenge!" Sasuke snapped, but it was too late. Kakashi was giving him an accussing look.

Sasuke folded his arms and looked away. "Alright, fine. I believe you." Kakashi said, patting Sasuke's head just to get him to quit pouting. "I need you to run an errand for me though, kay?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke said, swatting at the hand. "What is it?"

"Run some files to Genma for me." Kakashi replied, handing Sasuke a manila envelope. Sasuke nodded, took it and started off. Kakashi watched him a moment before returning to the training grounds. "Sasuke's not feeling well." Kakashi lied, to keep Sakura from going 'Angry Fangirl Mode'.

Naruto snickered before leaning against a tree. "Yeah, love sick!" He said, bursting into laughter, only to get punched over the head.

"Shut it, Naruto! Sasuke's already confirmed that he and that...Girl...were not dating." She huffed, folding her arms while Naruto whined, rubbing his head.

"But he was all over..." Naruto shut up and ran when Sakura started after him. Kakashi sighed and let his head drop.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had dropped the files off and was now starting to look for a desert rose. And to his luck, Lee stopped him with said rose in hand. Lee smiled and waved to Sasuke. "Hello, Sasuke! Why aren't you training?" Lee asked.

"Because I didn't feel like it." Sasuke said, tilting his head.

"Oh, this?" Lee asked, holding up the rose that Sasuke's eyes were locked on. "I'm going to give it to Sarah, since she's still single. Maybe I have a shot with her." He chirped.

Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from reacting and shrugged, walking past Lee. "Good luck." He muttered, rounding a corner before magically appearing near where was headed. Lee didn't see it coming, but Sasuke knocked him out and caught him and the rose, gently sitting Lee down and walking back to his apartment, making sure he shut and locked his door so no one would be able to get in. He walked to the room Sarah was staying in and rested the rose on the bed before stretching and starting out, acting as if nothing had happened, heading straight for the training grounds.

Upon arrival, Sasuke sweat dropped at the site. Sakura was still chasing Naruto around and Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Kakashi flicked a small wave to Sasuke and Sakura stopped chasing Naruto, smiling over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You're feeling better!" She exclaimed, smiling. Sasuke sweat dropped, but nodded. Naruto looked over and smirked.

"Sasuke and Sarah, sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Naruto sang, laughing. Sasuke growled and cracked his knuckles, but Sakura beat him to it.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, who was out cold. Well that was a set back. He'd be stuck sparring with Sakura.

He guessed it wouldn't be so bad, since the girl was riled up, but wondered if she'd fight him seriously. Five minutes later, the two were at hand-to-hand combat, since Kakashi had ordered it for this training session, claiming no matter what, you'd come to this kind of fighting and you'd have to be skilled. Sasuke had to admit that Sakura was taking him seriously, and fighting at her best, but he still had to hold back a bit. She swung at him and he caught her fist, dropping and sweep kicked at her feet, knocking her onto her back, yet she rolled back, pushed off the ground and did a couple of back flips to get a good distance between them. _I'd rather this be Sarah. I didn't have to hold back with her._ Sasuke thought, charging at Sakura, who ducked when he brought his leg around towards her head.

A few more hours of this and the two were almost at their limits, so Kakashi called off training for the day.

Sasuke disappeared before Sakura could suggest anything and started for his apartment. Sakura murred and started to storm off. "There's something going on and I'm going to find out." She growled, starting for Ino's. Naruto, by this time, had woken up and saw Sakura storm off, sweat dropping. Kakashi smiled to him and waved.

"Sleep well?"

"Uhm, I guess?"

"You missed Sasuke fighting with Sakura."

"Wha?! How'd it end?!"

"Sakura was worn out, and Sasuke still had some energy, so Sasuke won...Guess you could say."

Sarah walked into the apartment and stretched, starting for the room that belonged to Itachi, but she was using, for a nap. She pushed the door open and saw the rose, tilting her head with a small smile. "So he's a stalker. That, or he's a lucky guesser." Sarah joked, walking towards the bed and picking up the rose, twirling it carefully between her fingers. "For someone who isn't interested, he sure acts like it." She said, starting for the kitchen for a snack now. She placed the rose in a vase with water and sat it on the kitchen table, glancing towards the shrine like table. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked into the apartment.

Sarah poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled, sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manner, causing a confused look to cross Sasuke's face. "Thanks for the rose, cutie." She said, walking from the kitchen now. Sasuke, being the cool person he was, wasn't sure how to respond, still going on this rollercoaster of emotions, confusion settling in.

"You're welcome..." He finally said, after about a minute. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"So, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Sasuke lied.

"I see." Sarah replied, folding her arms. "Are you sure you weren't stalking me today. It felt as if I had someone following me." She said. Sasuke shrugged.

"Nope. I was at training all day." Sasuke lied again.

"You're lying. You just have this look." Sarah called him out, folding her arms. Busted.

After thirty minutes of wrestling about, trying to get the truth out of Sasuke, that obviously wasn't coming, the two found themselves on Sasuke's bed, still wrestling. She had actually finally pinned him down after he made a break for his room, but failed to get away. "Alright, fine. You win, but tell me about training today." She said, keeping him pinned. Sasuke kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Well, when I got there, Sakura had knocked Naruto out, and I got stuck doing hand-to-hand combat with her. She wasn't that bad. Not as good as you, but she didn't hold back, and kinda kept me on guard..."

"Wow, really? I would have loved to see that. She must be pretty strong to be able to fight you seriously." She said, finally letting go of Sasuke's wrists, resting her hands on his chest.

At that moment, 'Over and Over' started to play on the radio and they both stopped and stared at each other. The song didn't describe what they had, in a complete sense, but the chorus is what caught Sasuke's attention. 'I fall for you', 'I try not to'. Those two parts are what described his emotions. What he was feeling. Man, the irony of songs. Sarah saw the look on Sasuke's face change, but she couldn't read it, couldn't describe it. It wasn't emotionless, confused, angered, annoyed, or anything. She just couldn't read him. And she had been doing so well not too long ago with reading into his facial expressions.

Sasuke started to lean up, entangling his fingers through her hair at the back of her head, pulling her down into a kiss. Sarah's eyes widened a bit, but slid closed as she leaned into the kiss more. Gentle, inviting, loving. That's how she described Sasuke at the moment. _And lonely._ She thought, blushing when Sasuke went to deepen the kiss. She willingly followed through after he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, parting her lips to allow Sasuke the entrance he was silently asking for, though responded, lacing her fingers through his hair while his head was still off the bed.

It wasn't long before he leaned back down onto the bed, but pulled her with, not daring to break the kiss not yet. The side of him that had been craving this attention from someone who wasn't a crazed fangirl was enjoying it. He was enjoying it, welcoming it, not even thinking about it, really. He couldn't describe how he felt at the moment. It was almost like dying and going to heaven. It just felt so right, so natural to him at the moment. How could one girl, he knew for a few days have so much affect on him when the girls around the village had none? This was something that would be plaguing his mind later.

And then it happened. His heart was encouraging him, but his mind was telling him no. Guess what, girlies. Sasuke was now mentally arguing with himself. His heart wanted him to go further with Sarah, but his mind kept yelling no, telling him it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't do it, that if he did, it would make things a hell of a lot more awkward for himself, and the girl, since he was already fighting on his emotions towards her. His heart, however, was telling him that it was right, it was natural to want it. To get it, if he was already this much into her. Without his realizing it, his body was following his heart, his hand resting on her waist, slowly starting to slip up her shirt.

He felt her hand grab his wrist, stopping it when it reached her side. They broke for air and his eyes locked with hers, lust evident in them, with some other emotion that was barely noticable. Was it possible that the Great Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with a stranger in just this short ammount of time? It was very possible, but was it true? His hand had stopped in respect when her hand had grabbed his wrist, and it rested there on her side. Neither moved, neither of them dared to move. They just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, trying to read the other. Sasuke made the first move, yet again, leaned up and pulled her back into a kiss.

There was something to it this time. More passion. He really had fallen for her. Hell yeah, he was scared. And you should all know why, but this just felt so right to him now. Like a void in his life had been filled. Something he would have never gotten from the girls that claimed to like, or even love, him. And Sarah wasn't complaining. She was just as much into it as Sasuke was. She had already had the battle of do it or not days ago. Or, the night she had fallen asleep on his bed because of the storm. And just as Sasuke was about to slip Sarah's shirt over her head, there was a loud, obnoxious knock on his front door.

They both jumped and Sasuke murred, relaxing into the bed with this really annoyed look on his face. Lord, oh Lord how he now needed an ice cold shower, but he wasn't about to say anything. Sarah climbed off him and looked down, smirking. "Looks like someone needs a cold shower before our guests get a look at you." She said. Sasuke turned a dark red and sat up, before getting up, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom to get just what he needed while Sarah went to answer the door, only to find Ino and Sakura. She squeaked as they walked in and grabbed both her arms, walking for the front room, sitting her on the couch.

"Alright, spill it." Ino said, crossing her arms. Sarah sweat dropped and looked up to the two.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"You know what." Sakura jumped in. "You and Sasuke are dating, aren't you?" She asked, folding her arms now. Sarah mewed. What was she to say? Sasuke hadn't said they were, yet, just a moment ago, he was almost all over her, which meant he hadn't really said they weren't.

"Well, no..." Sarah said, a bit unsure.

"She's lying." Ino said. "You and Sasuke are dating, don't lie. He's speant every day with you since you got here, was late for training, and Naruto keeps saying you two are acting like a couple." Ino accused, pointing a finger.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"So you are dating?!" The girls asked in unison.

"No...We're not." Sasuke's voice interupted. His hair was dripping wet, the only thing on was a towel. "Now leave Sarah alone and stop trying to get closer to me, because it won't work, and I don't think Sarah enjoys being accused of something she's innocent of." He said. Both Sakura and Ino had to cover their noses and left without another word, plotting against Sarah now. How dare she steal Sasuke from them?

Sarah turned to look at Sasuke when the girls were gone and all the blood rushed to her face. She had just died and stepped into heaven. Her face got darker and she nearly nosebleed when Sasuke pulled the towel from his waist and started to towel dry his hair, before she keeled over. Sasuke had on boxers, but God was he good at making it look like there was nothing underneath that towel. Sasuke lifted his head and tilted it when he saw Sarah laying back, almost looking unconcious. "Sarah?" He asked, yelping when he was pounced before he could even realize what had happened.

"You, Polly, are the spawn of Satan." Sarah said, staring down at a rather confused Sasuke.

"What? Do you really think I'd come out of the shower without at least a pair of boxers on with fangirls in the house? That's like having a death wish." Sasuke replied before snickering. He hadn't expected such reaction out of the girl, but it was amusing. And then something else happened. Naruto and Kiba walked in.

"Yo, Teme, you coming...With...Us...?" Naruto started, staring at the two on the floor. Kiba quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

"Oh. My. God! Shut and lock the door next time!" Kiba exclaimed while Naruto fell back, holding his sides, laughing.

"Gah! Kiba...Get...A camcorder!" He managed, laughing so hard.

"Shuddup!" Sasuke snapped. "And yes, I'm coming. I haven't forgotten..." Sasuke muttered. Sarah got up, quietly laughing at what had just happened while Sasuke went to go get dressed. When he came back out, his hair wasn't spiked, since he didn't feel like messing with the hair gel and he started to follow Naruto and Kiba out. Sarah followed them to the door to wish them fun while they were out, deciding it'd be safer for her to stay inside.

"Alright, boys, play nicely." Sarah joked.

"Will do!" Naruto chirped, grinning while Kiba nodded in agreement. Sarah went to turn to walk back into the apartment when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, or maybe it would be best described as a tight embrace. Sarah squeaked, but returned it. Naruto and Kiba stood dumbfounded. Sarah heard Sasuke take in a breath, as if he was going to whisper something.

"Sarah..."

**END!**

**End Note;** Haha, if you wanna know, you gotta keep reading. -cracks up- Oh yeah! That's what I call a cliff hanger! -dances- -blinks and runs from rabid fans- NOOOO! SAVE ME!!

MingLing; Run, Panda, run! Man that was corny! -shot by an angry Forest Gump- Ow!

P.S, this chapter was inspired by 'Over and Over' by Three Days Grace. Yet another song MingLing got me hooked on. -shakes fist at- EBIL!!


	4. Intense Situation No Time To Think

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow"

And;

"Momentai" - "Take it easy"

**Chapter Four;**

**Intense situation! No time to think! **

Sasuke had went back to his room, dressed and came back out. A few words were exchanged between the group when it happened. Kiba and Naruto stood there, dumbfounded. Was Sasuke really _hugging_ someone?! Oh, it was very much so, and to top it off, he was about to say something no one would ever hear him say in a sincere manner off the battle field, especially to a girl. But, alas, the poor saps couldn't hear a word he was about to say. "Sarah...Thank you." Sasuke whispered before breaking the embrace and walking past the two dumbfounded idiots. Naruto and Kiba exchanged looks before glancing to Sarah, then following after Sasuke. Who once again was carrying himself as if nothing had ever happened, like there was nothing more important than killing his brother.

Sarah blinked, staring after him just as dumbfounded. Well, it was more like shock than anything. Sasuke had thanked her. But for what? She didn't see what there was to be thanked for. Yeah, she had came into his life two to three days ago, got things out of him he'd never tell anyone, granted, most of it she didn't ask for, had showed him what it was like to have a girl around that wasn't a head over heels, crazed fangirl, and got him to show more than just his hate for his brother. But why did he thank her?

Was it because she proved he could show how he felt inside in front of her? She finally came out of her thoughts and shut and locked the door, closing all curtains so she wasn't seen wandering Sasuke's home alone, and headed for the kitchen. She figured she have herself a snack, and sit and think about all of this. After the chicken was done, she sat in Sasuke's room, watching another movie from his collection. A romance movie, or as some would put it, a chick flick.

_That's it! He likes me because I treat him like a human! Not how his fangirls treat him. And he's having a tough time showing this because...Of the way people treat him._ She thought, losing all interest in the movie. There had to be something she could do. But her planning was interupted as she heard a knock on the door. She got up, walked to the front room and peeked out the window. Sasuke's fangirls. She had to face them sooner or later. Later sounded inviting, but sooner would be best. She pulled the door open and held up her hand.

"No, I am not dating Sasuke. Sasuke and I are not dating. But I can tell you now, you don't have a chance with Sasuke. Wanna know why? Then think it over. Think about how you treat him, talk to him, and act around him." Sarah said before any of them had a chance to speak. "Now, I must ask you to leave the premasis, or Sasuke will not be happy when he returns home." She said, shutting and locking the door. Man, that was scarey. She never wanted to have to do that, not ever again. Her voice was kind, calm, and by no means anywhere near a 'You better get your acts together' attitude, and for that, all of Sasuke's fans were stunned.

Sarah returned to her pop corn and movie with a smile at that moment, starting to plot.

Day turned to evening, evening to night, and Sasuke walked in, closing and locking the door quickly before leaning against it with a heavy sigh of relief. He had escaped Kiba, Naruto, and his rabid fangirls. Sarah was in the kitchen, cooking, when she heard the door almost slam shut and poked her head in. "You're a little late." She said, tilting her head a bit. Sasuke looked up with a sweat drop.

"I couldn't get away from them. I had to sneak off while they were destracted." He replied, walking further into the apartment. "Something smells good."

"I cook for a hoby." Sarah replied, leading him into the kitchen, turning off their dinner while Sasuke grabbed a couple of plates and glasses. It was almost as if they had been living together, for like, forever.

The two sat down to eat, and Sasuke noticed Sarah looked as if there was something on her mind, though didn't ask. After dinner, they sat in the front room, goofing around, after Sasuke made sure the curtains were closed. They had moved the coffee table, couch and chair and were wrestling around on the floor, just for the hell of it. Once again, Sarah beat him, pinning him down with a smirk. "I think you're holding back." She said, leaning down a bit, her hair was pulled back in a braid, and it fell over her shoulder.

"What if I was?" Sasuke asked, giving her a curious look. Sarah rolled her eyes and let go of his wrists, reaching up and around her neck, undoing the lock that held a red cross necklace. She held the ends up and the necklace over Sasuke.

"Here. I...Want you to have this." She said. Sasuke blinked and sat up. Since she was straddling his hips, he was able to, but had to balance himself up on one hand as he took hold of the cross and examined it.

"But..." He examined it a moment before she smiled and reached around, placing it around his neck.

"Not buts. I really want you to have this. Father Abel...He told me...To give this to the person I really cared for. I know...It's only been a few days, but...I really. I'm really attracted to you." Sarah said. This caused Sasuke to blush as he started to fiddle with the cross on the chain, looking to her after a short moment. There was silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was stuck. Confused. He felt the same way towards her, but he still had yet to figure this all out.

The two settled down and got ready for bed. Sarah had snuck a goodnight kiss from him before resting in Itachi's, or, the spare room while Sasuke laid in his own bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He rolled to his side to face the window, finding it uncomfortable, so he sat up and leaned back against the headboard, staring straight across the room at nothing, idly playing with the cross around his neck. His mind was wrapped around everything that had happened within the past few days.

It had all happened in such a short ammount of time. The kiss, him showing her one of his hiding spots, him following her, getting her that desert rose. And they had almost...

Sasuke shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but that didn't help. He let his head gently hit the head board and stared up the ceiling. How was someone who hadn't ever shown any kind of real emotion towards anyone, who had locked away anything that would show he cared, admit to himself that he was actually in love with a girl? _What do I do now? I can't just come out and say it, and I can't just turn a cold shoulder on her. Not now. Not with how I've been acting around her. I just..._ He sighed lightly and let his eyes slide closed.

Before Sasuke knew it, it was morning. Sarah was shaking him awake. "Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke. Come on, time to get up. Naruto's here to get you for a mission." She said, hoping it'd help wake him up. Sure enough, it did. Sasuke, who had fallen asleep sitting up, graoned and looked over to the girl. Sarah smiled and sat back. "Morning. How come you fell asleep sitting up?" She asked.

"Hm?" Sasuke blinked and leaned forward, rubbing at one of his eyes with a small shrug. "I don't even remember falling asleep." He admitted, looking to the clock near his bed. He jumped when he heard a loud voice near his door.

"Sasuke! Come on, we're late." Naruto's voice sounded, drawing his attention over to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed, or Kakashi-sensei'll skin us alive." Naruto said, walking back for the front room.

Sarah smiled and hopped off the bed, already dressed, and walked for the door, closing it behind her. Sasuke got up and dressed, tying his headband around his head before following them out. He was cursing Kakashi now, or maybe he was looking for someone to blame since he didn't sleep the night before. Sasuke had tucked the necklace under his shirt before he had left his room, and he now found himself walking along with Sarah and Naruto. He didn't even remember leaving the house. Naruto looked over when a weird look crossed Sasuke's face. "Did the door get..."

"I locked it." Naruto cut in. "You seemed out of it, so I made sure to." Sasuke just nodded. Sarah tilted her head a bit, staring at Sasuke.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm. Just tired..." Sasuke admitted in a hushed tone. Sarah and Naruto exchanged looks. They shrugged as they came up to the meeting spot.

"You're late! It's just like you to make Sasuke-kun late." Sakura snapped at Naruto. Sasuke jumped slightly at the sound of Sakura's voice, wishing she would just shut up. Kakashi didn't really question them about being late while Naruto tried to explain to Sakura what had happened, only to be hit. Kakashi cleared his throat and the two came to attention.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded and Kakashi motioned to Tazuna. "This, Sasuke, Sarah and Naruto, is Tazuna. A bridge builder. We're escorting him."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sarah nodded and folded her arms behind her back while Naruto murred.

"Another escort mission?! When are we gonna get a better, higher ranked mission?!"

"Be happy." Sakura growled, clenching her fist. A few minutes later, they were off on their way. Sasuke and Naruto were in front, while Kakashi stood in the middle with Tazuna, Sarah and Sakura leading up the back. Sakura kept shooting Sarah weird looks before she leaned in and started to ask her something. "Sarah, can...I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Sarah replied, glancing to her. Sakura was about to ask Sarah about Sasuke, but was cut off when Naruto threw a kunai, and it was Sasuke's turn to hit Naruto, after they found it was just a rabbit. A snow rabbit, but only Kakashi caught that detail.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he turned around a bit. "Get down!" He yelled just asa rather large sword came out of nowhere. All ducked as instructed, and said object slammed into a tree, sticking in it as a tall, well built man appeared, standing on it as he looked over them. Kakashi and Tazuna stood while the others got up, falling into a defensive stance.

Words and things were exchanged, blah blah blah, and a small fight, before Haku showed up, to take Zabuza back, since things weren't looking too good for him.

From there, they started their boat ride, and reached the land of Waves. They trained, ate, and rested.

Morning rolled around and they were off to escort Tazuna along the bridge, to protect him as hired for. Half towards their destination, a thick fog formedand everyone became on guard. Kakashi had been walking in front of the group, Tazuna behind him with Sasuke and Sarah on either side of him, Naruto and Sakura just behind them.

Anyway, the genin stood around Tazuna, kunai drawn, as Kakashi stood near the group, looking around when they heard a voice. More like a laugh, but it could be figured out as Zabuza's. Before any of them could defend, really, Haku attacked them, splitting the group up.

Sarah summoned Wong Shi Tong to protect her, Tazuna and Sakura while Kakashi wound up fighting with Zabuza. Sasuke and Naruto were a good distance away, fighting Haku. Not even their shadows in the fog could be seen, but the sounds of the fight echoed around the area. When it was getting too much, since it was two-on-one, for Haku, he used his Ice Mirror Jutsu, trapping the two inside.

"And now," Haku's voice rang with a smirk. "The finaly blow!" He finished, vanishing into one of the mirrors, before going towards Naruto. Sasuke caught this with his Sharingan, his eyes narrowing.

_He's attacking Naruto! This is bad!_ He thought. Haku laughed and used his 1000 Needles of Death Jutsu. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared up, fear and a bit of confusion crossing his face. Sasuke had jumped in the way of the attack. Haku stared in disbelief. Sasuke's body was punctured with a bunch of needles.

"S-Sasuke?" He asked, cautiously, sitting up on his knees a bit.

"You always...Get in the way, Naruto. . . It never fails..." Sasuke's voice sounded. Even with all the wounds, he was still being cocky.

"Wh-why? Why did you save me? I didn't ask you to!" Naruto snapped, though worry still filled his big, blue eyes.

"I don't know...My body... It just moved...There was no time to think, loser..." He started, turning his head a bit to look at Naruto. "Don't you...Die on me...'Cause I need...Someon to protect her...She...She means a lot...To..." Sasuke continued before collapsing. Naruto's eyes widened a bit more and he quickly caught Sasuke in his arms, staring down at his now unconcious form.

"S-Sasuke..." He whispered.

Haku watched as Naruto remained knelt, holding Sasuke's unconcious form. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a ninja." He said, tilting his head ever so slightly. Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, his own body becoming surrounded by a red aura. Haku stared, questioningly, but on guard.

"Shut up." Naruto growled, resting Sasuke down carefully before he slowly started to stand. I'll never forgive you. NEVER!" He screamed, the chakra that had surrounded him starting to break the earth up, starting to take a form.

"What...What's happeneing?" He asked no one in particular as he watched as a fox like face appears over Naruto. Naruto's nails grew into what could be mistaken as claws, the marking on his face becoming bolder, his eyes fading to a red. He looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

"You'll pay for this!" He growled out, his voice darker, more menacing than anyone had ever heard. Even more so the night Naruto had fought Mitsuki in the woods for harming Iruka.

After the battle, Haku had been badly wounded. "Zabuza...I am no match for this boy...Zabuza..." He said, though his words fell on deaf ears, before he collapsed.

Meanwhile, Zabuza landed just fine after Kakashi had deflected his attack. "Ugh...Well done..." He said. Kakashi glared a bit at him, remaining serious.

"You're too dangerous for the Land of Waves and it's furture. You must be gone." Kakashi said. Zabuza smirked behind the bandages, pointing his blade towards Kakashi.

"Never!"

"You know what I see?" Kakashi asked. "Your death." He finished, even if Zabuza hadn't asked for the answer.

Their fight came and went. "Why...Why can't I keep up with your justu?" Zabuza asked. Kakashi pointed a kunai at him.

"Farewell, Phantom." He spoke softly, rushing at him, slashing at him. Naruto's voice rang out shortly after.

"This battle has come to an end...With Zabuza betrayed by his own master...Haku is dead, and Zabuza too..."

Zabuza lais next to Haku. He turned his head a bit to look at him. "Ha-Haku..." He spoke, resting his hand on the younger boy's face just as snow started to fall from the sky. _You were always at my side...The least I can do, is be beside you at the end._ He thought. "I wish...I could go to where you have gone, Haku." He said before the life faded from his body.

Kakashi looked up while it snowed. "You never know, Zabuza. Maybe you will..." He said, his voice soft once more.

All the while this is happening, Sasuke felt as if he was falling through a bright white, vast area, nothing to, or so it seemed, grab a hold of, before he came to a stop, feeling a gentle hand rest on his forehead as his eyes opened a little, seeing what looked to be his mother at first. "M...Mother?" He questioned weakly before the woman quirked a brow and chuckled. He now saw that this woman had brown hair, up in a braid in the back, with soft green hues.

"Again? Why has everyone been calling me their mother lately?" She asked the male standing at her side. He wore a deep blue shirt, with baggy pants and shoulder pads. He had spikey black hair and deep, ebony blue eyes.

"I unno. I guess they must be fond of you." The male joked as the girl chuckled before looking back down at Sasuke.

"This one is a little too big to adopt." She said while the male shrugged and smiled.

"Tough luck friend. Sounds like...You don't have a place here. Oh, by the way, take care of her for me, alright?" He then said before Sasuke felt himself fall backwards through the whitness once more, coming to a stop once more, hearing Naruto's voice and a mixture of Sarah and Sakura's cries of sorrow as he realized he wasn't dead. Not yet.

Sasuke tried to force his eyes open, but he couldn't. _Naruto. Naruto! Sarah! Sakura!_ Sasuke's mind screamed. He wanted to let them all know he was fine, that he was still alive, yet fate was cruel. He could feel a warm hand brush over his forehead. Who's was it? Then that same hand traveled down to double check Sasuke's pulse. Kakashi had needed to double check. He knew that there was no way his student, the only cared for, living Uchiha, could not be dead.

His suspicions were true.

"He's still alive." Kakashi breathed out in a heavy sigh. Sasuke sighed heavily inwardly. At least he wouldn't be getting burried, or burnt to ashes, alive. He could feel his body being shifted, then lifted off the ground and onto someone's back.

"Come on. I'll carry him back." Sasuke heard Naruto's soft, relived voice. Sasuke's mind fell back to an unconcious state when he knew he was safe.

Hours later, Sasuke awoke with a pounding headache, his body aching all over. He could no longer feel the metal of the chain that held the necklace Sarah had given him, and that was the first thing he wanted to check. Panick started to settle in as his eyes slid open. He heard a sigh of relief next to him and saw Sarah sitting there, next to the bed. Where was he anyway? "You're finally awake." She said with a small smile.

He could feel a damp cloth on his forehead, and the bed sheets, but where the hell was that necklace?! Seeing the distressed look cross Sasuke's face, Sarah's eyes traveled down to his chest, and he followed her gaze. "After...We brought you to the hospital, you wouldn't let go of it." She said. "The doctors were going to remove it from your neck, for safe keeping until you woke up, but I guess you felt them trying to take it and grabbed hold of the cross and wouldn't let go. I think you muttered something about killing the person that took it away from you and they left it." She added, looking to meet his gaze.

Sasuke had to smile, even the slightest bit. He was alive, well, and she was safe, and at his side.

Sasuke went to sit up, wincing. Sarah sat up straight and leaned over a bit, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke, you shouldn't be getting up." She said, but Sasuke didn't listen and sat up anyway, giving her another small smile.

"I'm fine, really." He said. Sarah sighed and slouched back in her chair, but kept her eyes on him.

"Everyone was worried about you. Kakashi almost cried." She said with a small laugh to lighten the mood. "And you should have seen Naruto. He was pacing around like a lost puppy." Sasuke leaned back against the wall and gave a small laugh at the mere thought of this. "He said when you were up and feeling better, he was gonna beat you into the ground for jumping in front of him."

"Tch. I could woop him, even in this condition, hands down."

"Is that so?!" An annoying voice interupted them as Naruto walked in. Sasuke sweat dropped and looked over to see the blond and gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, want me to show you?"

"Hahah. Very funny." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Sakura had followed him in and had remained silent. Sasuke glanced over to her and tilted his head.

"Sakura? I'm alright..." Sasuke said. Sakura gave a faint nod and glanced to the window.

"Mom's waiting for me. I have to get home now. Rest well, all right?" Sakura asked, shooting Sasuke a small smile before walking out. Sasuke nodded and looked to Naruto with questioning eyes.

"She's still a little out of it." Naruto explained, walking over and sitting next to Sarah. Sarah gave Naruto a small smile and looked to Sasuke.

"The doctor's said that as soon as you felt you were able to move, you could go home." She said. "But, maybe it'd be wiser to stay over night, incase?"

Sasuke murred. He hated hospitals more than anything. While they were conversating, Sasuke moved a bit and light flashed off the necklace, drawing Naruto's attention to it. A grin spread across his face as he leaned closer to Sasuke and pointed at the necklace. "Say, Sasuke. Where'd ya get the necklace? Your girlfriend give it to you?"

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke spoke before he could catch himself. Sarah blushed and Naruto went wide eyed. "What?"

"You two...Are dating?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "No no, Naruto. She's a girl. And she's a friend, hince, girlfriend. So, yeah, my girl friend gave it to me." Sasuke responded in a calm voice, though his heart was racing. What a slip up, but an even better cover up. Naruto stared at him a moment before keeling over, twitching. Sarah sweat dropped and watched before blinking when she heard Sasuke snicker and giggled a bit, bringing her legs up indian style.

Naruto growled and sat up, damn near jumping on the bed. "Oh yeah? Then what about what you said before you collapsed back at the Land of Wa..." Naruto started. Sasuke sat straight and covered Naruto's mouth.

"Be quiet!" He said under his breath, but it was too late. Sarah tilted her head and leaned forward, her hands on her ankles.

"Hm? What...Did I miss? What'd Sasuke say?" She asked.

"Well..." Naruto started after getting free. "Sasuke said, right before he passed out, he told me not to die because he..." Naruto continued, but alas, fate would be on Sasuke's side this time. He kicked Naruto's ankle, it going unnoticed, and said blond flailed before face planting. Sarah squeaked and jumped, getting up and moving to his side, trying not to laugh.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" She asked while Sasuke smirked triumphantly, inwardly.

"Wow, Naruto. You clutz." Sasuke spoke, leaning over as Sarah helped Naruto sit up. "You should be more careful when standing on a bed." Naruto glared at him a moment before a doctor came in, clapping his hands.

"Alright. Visiting hours are over. Sasuke needs to get back to sleep to rest up a bit more." He said. Sasuke glared at him a moment before turning to the window. Sarah helped Naruto stand and smiled, nodding before glancing to sasuke.

"Rest well, Sasuke. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on ya." She said. Sasuke nodded at her and watched them walk out before laying back down and closing his eyes, his hand locked around the cross once more.

Naruto was walking with Sarah, neither one of them tired, neither one of them wanting to head back to the apartments. Naruto looked to Sarah and tilted his head. "So, what was up with the cross?" He asked, grinning. Sarah blinked and blushed before looking ahead with a smile.

"Well, my father, Abel, told me to give it to the person I cared a lot for, and Sasuke just so happens to be that person. So, I gave it to him as a gift."

"Mhm." Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head, moving so he was in front of Sarah, walking backwards. "Really now? So then, tell me one more thing." He spoke once more, opening his eyes as he grinned. "What's Sasuke act like when it's just you and him?" He asked, bringing his arms down, stopping. Sarah blinked and stopped as well. She didn't know how to answer that. Lucky for her, Kakashi appeared out of no where.

"Uh...I uh...I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei about something. Sorry Naruto." She said, patting his shoulder before moving to chase after Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Wait up!" She called, glancing back and smiling at Naruto, who stood dumbfounded. Man, he was so close.

Kakashi blinked and looked up from his book, glancing back. "Oh. Hey Sarah." He said, smiling behind his mask. Sarah smiled back and reached his side, nodding.

"Can I talk to you about something? In privacy?" She asked, tilting her head as she folded her arms behind her. Kakashi nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded and they started to walk.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kakashi asked once they were sure no one was about.

"Well, I kinda...See, here's the thing..."

"You want to tell someone something, but you don't know how." Kakashi said, looking to her from his book, placing it in his pouch. She nodded.

"Since you know him so much better...I was wondering, how do I confess to Sasuke how I feel about him?" She asked, letting her gaze fall to the ground before her as she walked. Kakashi smiled once more and rested his hands in his pockets.

"Hm...Let's see here. The best thing you can do is be straight forward with him. Say, when you two are in a calm, relaxed invironment, like you two feel comfortable saying and doing just about anything, just tell him. It may shock him and he might not know how to respond, but, Sasuke will take you seriously. Oh, and one more thing, make sure you don't look like a fangirl. Not that you ever do. I'd say...Do it around the time you two are about to head to bed." Kakashi spoked, looking down at her. Sarah looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The next morning rolled around. It was the day of the chunin exams. Sarah heard rustling around the room she was in, which happened to be Sasuke's, and sat up, throwing a kunai at the intruder, who yelped and fell back, panting as he looked up to Sarah. "Yeesh, think ya could not throw kunai at me?" Sasuke's voice sounded. Sarah meeped and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Gomen...Sasuke. But, what are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Snuck out of the hospital early. It's the day of the chunin exams and there's no way in hell I'm gonna be stuck in a damned hospital bed half the morning." Sasuke replied.

From there, the two got dressed, ate, and headed out to meet the others, side by side.

**END!**

Well, if ya wanna know when she confesses and how Sasuke takes it, keep reading.

Side Note; Thanks to MingLing, and her Naruto; Ultimate Ninja 3 game for a bunch of dialogue. Say, the fight with Zabuza and Haku.

Anyway, much love, keep reading, and review, because MingLing loves them.

PS, XxRavenUchiha666xX, MingLing said she loved ya from the first review. xD


	5. Orochimaru's Plot and Sarah's Confession

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow"

And;

"Momentai" - "Take it easy"

**Chapter 5;**

**Orochimaru's Plot and Sarah's Confession!**

The three were walking along, chatting idly about nothing in particular. To be accurate, though, Naruto was teasing Sasuke about anything he could. Sasuke was listening, but wasn't listening, trying not to snap on the blond. At least not yet. He wanted to save his energy and strength for later. Sarah could see the stress mark growing on Sasuke's head and sweat dropped before she interupted their one sided conversation. "I can't wait till the exams start." She said, both looked to her and tilted their heads.

"How come?" Naruto asked, tottally destracted now.

"Because I'm gonna be in them, silly." Sarah replied. This caused both boys to stop dead in their tracks, staring at her. Sarah blinked and stopped a couple steps ahead, looking back to them. "Hm? What's wrong?" She asked.

"How are you gonna be in them..." Naruto started.

"If you're not a ninja?" Sasuke finished. Sarah closed her eyes and giggled, folding her arms behind her back.

"I am a ninja, I just don't like wearing the headband." She heard a thud and opened her eyes to see both boys had keeled over.

MingLing; -hides Seph's sword somehow- -

Sasuke sat up, rubbing his head as he looked up to her with one eye, the other closed. "You...Have got to be kidding..." He muttered. Naruto sat up next, resting his hands between his legs, his head dropping with a sigh.

"At least she's not just a pretty face." He said.

"I could have told you that." Sasuke replied, looking to Naruto, who tilted his head with a grin.

"Oh really?" Sasuke nodded. "Do tell."

"Tch, no."

"Wha? Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping on Sasuke, the two wrestling.

"Can we get going before we're late?" Sarah asked, watching them.

"Too bad. You'll have to find out on your own." Sasuke said, pinning Naruto, only to be flipped.

"Like hell. You're gonna tell me what you meant!" Sarah sweat dropped and took a deep breath.

"WE'RE LATE!" She yelled, getting their attention again. Naruto sat ontop of Sasuke, trying to pin his arms down, while Sasuke had hold of Naruto's wrists to avoid getting pinned. Sarah looked at them and giggled. "That's so cute. It looks like Naruto was trying to rape you, Sasuke."

The two looked at each other for a moment before jumping up and dusting themselves off. Sasuke shoved Naruto and started to walk again. Naruto stumbled and murred, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head, following after him. Sarah followed them, snickering almost the whole way. When they finally met up with Kakashi and Sakura, Sakura gave Sarah and Naruto a questioning look before smiling at Sasuke, who just waved to her and leaned against the bridge, glancing to Kakashi.

After getting things explained to them, they started for the place where the written exam was to take place. When explained there how the test would work, Naruto could feel Sakura glaring at him, and could tell Sasuke wasn't anymore pleased than Sakura. Sarah, meanwhile, sweat dropped at the uneasy look that Naruto had and shook her head, praying that he did well. The time for the last question came, and Naruto passed with his speach, though had nothing down on his paper, but the only one to know that would be the one who gave the exams.

And here they were, at the gates of the Forest of Death. Sasuke had this bored look on his face while Naruto stretched his legs. Sakura and Naruto were 'conversating' as he did so, and Sarah had her arms folded across her chest, watching them. They were waiting for the gates to be opened. Sasuke stretched his arms over his head and glanced to Sarah out of the corner of his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, who shot Sarah a jealous glare. Sarah blinked and sweat dropped. _Man, she's really jealous. This might be a little hard. _Sarah thought, giving Sakura an innocent smile.

The small group of four looked to the gate when they heard a click to see the man standing there about ready to open it. The four of them stood near each other and prepared themselves to enter when it was time. "Naruto, you screw up, and I'll make sure you don't come out of there." Sasuke threatened in a bored tone. It was his way of saying 'Be careful'.

"Hah, you won't seem like anything compared to me in there." Naruto replied with a smirk. Sarah and Sakura sighed and let their heads drop. Even when they were about to enter a huge, scarey forest with a name to match, they were competative. But, boys will be boys.

The gate was opened and they headed inside.

Not even ten minutes later, they were in pretty deep. But that doesn't matter. That was a good thing. Naruto murred and moved over towards a tree, unzipping his pants. Sakura blinked and looked over. "What...Are you doing?"

"I gotta take a wiz." Naruto replied, yelping when a rock hit the back of his head.

"Not in front of us, you're not!" Sarah jumped in, folding her arms.

"But..." Naruto started.

"Behind the tree or I'll skin you alive!" Sakura snapped, pointing. Naruto murred and headed off behind the trees.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out with a heavy sigh of relief and BAM! Sasuke decked Naruto in the face. Naruto stumbled back and the girls gasped, turning their full attention to the two. "What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke's cold voice sounded.

"Hello! I'm right here in front of you...Bleeding!" Naruto snapped, arms out a bit.

"You're wearing your shuriken throwing stars on your left thight. Naruto's right handed. And you forgot the cut that Naruto got from the proctor just before the exam. You're even worse at diguise spells than the real Naruto." Sasuke said, drawing a kunai. 'Naruto' smirked and did the same, and the two started at it, the man canceling the jutsu. Sarah and Sakura watched, amused. After a shrot few minutes, Sasuke got the guy in the shoulder with the kunai and he took off, swearing revenge on Sasuke.

They regrouped with Naruto and Sasuke murred. "Remember this, if we get seperated again...We can't trust each other blindly. It could end up the way this did."

"But, what can we do?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"The safest thing is for ust to have a secret password. That way we know, no matter whoe they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets it wrong, they're an enemy. Listen carefully because I'll say it only once." Sasuke said, unaware that Orochimaru, in a woman disguise, was eaves dropping underground. "It's a poem called 'Ninki', 'Ninja Oppertunity'. When I ask for it, here's what you respond; "We thrive in chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait. Until the enemy lowers the gate.""

Sakura smiled and slammed the bottom of her fist into an open palm. "Bingo!"

"And you expect me to remember that, how?!" Naruto exclaimed, tilting his head.

"You are such a dunce. I've already got it down." Sakura said.

"We need a better password! How about 'Swordfish!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke stood.

"I'll take the scroll." Just as he said this, Naruto fel something hit his face.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the spot on his cheek. "What the?" He started just as a powerful wind started to come through the forest towards them.

"A new enemy?!" Sasuke said before they got knocked away. Orochimaru moved in as this happened.

"Stick around, you two, it could be fun! I'll go in alone!" Said female turned male said to his own group.

Sasuke crawled out from behind a bush, recovering from the attack and spotted Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Sakura, stay back! Don't come near, what's the password, the ninki?" He asked.

"Oh, right." She said to herself, before reciting it.

"Good." Sasuke said as Naruto came out of the nearby bushes.

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked.

"Not so fast, Naruto. The password." Sasuke said, turning on him.

"We thrive in chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait. Until the enemy lowers the gate." Naruto recited. Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai at him. Naruto barely managed to dodge and glared at Sasuke.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?! Naruto got the password right!" Sakura exclaimed, moving her hands up to her chest.

"And this time he's good enough to deflect my attack." Sasuke replied.

"Waist just a second here!" Sakura said as 'Naruto' smirked and showed his true form, chuckling.

"Well done. What gave me away?"

"I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password. The kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. Gotcha, imposter!" Sasuke replied.

"I see. Watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more tun then I thought!" Orochimaru said with a small laugh.

Meanwhile, Sarah screamed through the gag, but it was useless as she glared at nothing, being tied up off a good distance away, but still close, from where Sasuke, Sakura and Oro were. Just her luck, huh?

Anyway, Sasuke continued to glare at Orochimaru, while Sakura shook a bit. The man's eyes were full of death. And then, after a small chuckle, Orochimaru used his 'Death Simulation' on them. Fear completely consumed their bodies. Sasuke's body was frozen in place, but his mind kept screaming for him to move. To do something. He finally managed to snap out of it, stabbing his knee with a kunai. He grabbed Sakura and took to hiding before Orochimaru could attack them again.

Meanwhile, Naruto murred and got a really disgusted look on his face as he realized he was inside a giant snake. "This. Is. GROSS!" He yelled, starting to try and get out of the damned thing. Without much success, Naruto murred and used his multi-shadow clone jutsu, finally getting free, heading off to find the other's.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke was up in a tree, hiding, looking around for Orochimaru, keeping Sakura's mouth covered as he looked around. It was then that a giant snake appeared and Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention, after noticing it. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit. "Sh. Be quiet, Sakura." He said under his breath, not taking note to it. Finally, when Sakura wouldn't keep quiet, Sasuke looked back and his eyes widened. He managed to keep the thing at bay, before Orochimaru popped out of it, from his hiding spot, going at Sasuke. It was then that kunai came out of no where, stopping Orochimaru from getting at Sasuke. Then Naruto's voice rang out.

"Sorry, Sasuke! I can't remember that stupid password!" Naruto called.

Meanwhile, Sarah murred and glared at one of the men that was with Orochimaru as he smirked at her, holding her chin so she looked up at him. "Such a beauty. Maybe Oro'll let us have a prize." He said. Sarah growled and managed to get the gag out of her mouth, spitting in his face.

"Like hell I'd ever be your prize, disgusting freak." She said, squirming more, starting to slowly free herself, without the men knowing. The man growled and wipped the spit from his face, grabbing her chin again, rougher this time.

"You little..." He started, getting kneed in the groin.

"That'll teach ya!" She snapped, getting free. The other man went to chase after her, only to get shocked as Koryu snickered from his hiding spot before chasing after Sarah, to not get lost.

Meanwhile, Sasuke murred and glanced to Naruto. "You're way out of your league, if you think you can fight this guy." He said, turning to Orochimaru. "Take it, and leave us alone." He said, throwing the scroll towards the snake. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped from his spot, grabbing the scroll before the snake could get his grimy hands on it. "Naruto, stay out of this!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto glared at Sasuke and moved towards him, decking him in the face.

"There is no way you can be the real Sasuke, since the real Sasuke isn't a coward. Why bother giving this guy the scroll since it looks like he is going to kill us anyway?!" Naruto snapped. Orochimaru grinned and nodded, agreeing with the blond, before summoning his giant snake, sending it to attack them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he blocked the snake, his back to it, holding it off, his nine tails form starting to take place. He lifted his head with a smirk and stared at Sasuke, who had stood frozen to his spot. "What's the matter. Not hurt are you, scaredy cat?" Naruto asked, the same exact way Sasuke had asked him back on their mission to protect Tazuna.

After Naruto said this, Orochimaru got ahold of Naruto, grinning. "So, you're the nine-tailed brat." He said mainly to himself, using his Five Prong Seal justu on him, knocking him out cold. "Nuisance." He added, turning on Sasuke, after tossing Naruto aside like trash. Sakura's eyes widened and she went to help Naruto, only to see a kunai fly past, pinning Naruto to a tree by his jacket as Sarah landed in a tree with a sigh of relief. Sakura sighed, then turned on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do something! Sure, Naruto gets in the way, a lot, and drags us down, but at least he has guts!" She yelled to him. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, before closing as he turned his head upwards, his mind bringing back the words his brother had said to him, how he told Sasuke to survive. To hate and detest him. Sasuke lowered his gaze with a small glare, yet a smirk in place.

After things had kicked up, and the two were fighting, Sasuke used his kunai, throwing them at Orochimaru, who skillfully dodged. He caught the three pronged shuriken in his mouth before noticing the string/wire Sasuke had attached to them. But it was too late. Sasuke used his Dragon Flame Jutsu on the snake, getting Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru smirked as the fake face's skin started to peel. "It's marvelous fun, having you show me all your tricks." He said, as Sarah, Sasuke and Sakura became paralyzed ove more by fear from his eyes. "You really are 'His' brother, aren't you? You can see and conceal things with those eyes of yours that Itachi himself never dreamed of." He continued with a grin.

Needless to say, Sasuke was shocked, yet pissed, when he heard this from the snake. "Who the hell are you?!" He snapped as Orochimaru pulled the scroll, he had stolen from Naruto, from his pocket, swallowing it.

"I, am Orochimaru, the giant snake. If you'd ever like a rematch, then pass this exam as quickly as you can. I'll see you again, you you manage to defeat the tree otonin, sound ninja, who answer to me." He replied.

"Wh-what are you babbling about?! We never want to see your face again!" Sakura snapped. Orochimaru smirked, making a hand seal.

"Perhaps not, but wishing won't chase me away." He replied to her before looking to Sasuke, chuckling. "I see the strength in your eyes. You're the one I want." He said, his neck starting to stretch from his shoulders. Sasuke's eyes widened and he went to take a step back, but it was too late. Orochimaru sunk his teeth into the crook of Sasuke's neck before slowly pulling away, his neck returning to it's natural state. Sasuke gasped, collapsing to his knees, his hand moving to rest over the newly formed curse mark.

"You...scum... What have you done?!" Sarah snapped, clenching her fists while Orochimaru chuckled.

"As long as he bears the curse mark, Sasuke will seek me out. He'll desire my power. I look forward to the day we meet again...Sasuke." He said, before laughing and vanishing into the ground. Sasuke's scream echoed through the forest as he leaned forward, his hand pressed tightly over the mark, his body overwhelmed by the pain that was coursing through that one spot, forcing it through his body. Sarah squeaked and quickly moved to Sasuke's side, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close as panick settled in with her and Sakura.

It was a little later, and Sakura and Sarah were tending to Naruto and Sasuke, who were out cold. Sarah brushed the bangs from Sasuke's face after placing a damp cloth over his forehead, sighing a bit. She glanced over to Sakura with a small smile. "Shall we get the traps set up now?" She asked, standing and stretching. Sakura nodded and stood, following Sarah out to set up the traps. "It was brave of you to stand up to Sasuke like you had. To get him to fight back." Sarah said randomly after a moment. Sakura blinked and looked over to Sarah, giving a small nod.

"Thanks, I think..." She said, a bit confused. It wasn't much longer before the traps had been set up perfectly and the girls were sitting back in the cave with the boys.

"Mhm." Sarah said, getting comfortable. "Thank you, for talking a bit of sense into him." Sarah added, bringing her knees up, wrapping her arms around them as she rested her chin on her knees. "If you hadn't, just think of what could have happened." Sakura blinked and sat down across from her.

"Don't think like that. Sasuke would have snapped out of it one way or another...I just...Kinda panicked, is all." Sakura replied, folding her legs indian style, resting her hands in her lap.

A little bit later, the girls heard something come out of the buses. It happened to be a squirrel, and Sakura managed to keep it from setting off one of the traps, neither noticing the explosive tag on it's back. The squirrel ran off, and then the otnin made themselves known. Sakura set off the log trap, which failed. A few moments of fighting later, the girls thought they were in trouble, admitting the sound nin were much stronger than them. Just when they thought it was over, Lee showed to defend them, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji watching from the bushes.

A few more minutes of battle later, Lee used his Primary Lotus on Dosu, but before he could slam the mummified ninja into the ground, Zaku softened the dirt, softening the landing. Dosu got back at Lee using the amplifier on his arm. Lee is soon out cold and Kin grabbed a hold of Sakura's hair. Sakura smirked, after a few minutes of contimplating, drawing a kunai, cutting her hair to free herself, going at Zaku while Sarah escaped Dosu. Yet, he caught her and pummeld her while Zaku and Sakura went at it, getting tricked by her substitution jutsu., thinking she's a fake after trinking Kin. However, she landed on him, biting his arm while he hit her over the head repeatedly.

All the while, Sasuke's aura, chakra if you will, started to swirl around a bit, changing, now a dark purple.

Just as Zaku got his arm free of Sakura and readied to attack her, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino moved in front of Sakura to stop him. "Protect your team." Ino said back to Sakura before her, Chouji and Shika formed the Ino-Shika-Cho formation attack patter. Chouji used his expansion jutsu and went after Zaku. Dosu tried to go help, but was possessed by Shimaru's Shadows Posession jutsu to stop him while Ino used her Mind Tranfer jutsu on Kin, her body falling limp into Shikamaru's arms, threatening Kin's life. Zaku, however, went to attack Kin's body.

"You underestimated us." He said, showing they'd go so low as to attack their own. Dosu then realized that if they attacked Kin, they would Kill Ino as well, however, their pans were put to an end as Neji and TenTen appeared.

"Scum. Going as far as to attack your own." Neji's voice came, sensing Sasuke's aura.

"Come down here and fight us then!" Dosu said. Neji smiled and shook his head.

"I don't have to." He replied just as Sasuke got up. Dark splotches, from the curse mark, covered the entire left side of his body, that dark purple aura swirling around his body.

"Sarah...Point out the ones who did that to you." He said in a low, dark, dangerous tone. Sarah looked, stunned. Before her, or anyone else could respond, however, Zaku smirked.

"It was us." He said, shifting his weight.

"Sasuke...Your body?!" Sarah said, still stunned. Sasuke stood at full height now.

"Nothing to worry about. I feel fine...Strong. Bursting with power. I got it from him." Sasuke spoke. Sakura and Sarah had curious, yet worried looks cross their faces. "I understand now. I am an avenger. On the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power...Even if it means selling my flesh to the devil!" Sakura and Sarah were still stunned, and scared. Zaku growled, watching closely. Dosu realized then where the mark came from. Sasuke turned on them now. "So...It was you?" He asked.

Ino meeped, still in Kin's body. Shikamaru grabbed her real body and ran past. "Ino! If you stay in that form, you'll get dragged into this! Get back to your own! Chouji, let's get moving. It's time we gout outta here!" He called. Ino nodded and released the jutsu, returning to her own body. Kin slowly woke up afterwards while Sasuke glared, the curemark spreading more over his body. Dosu shivered, sensing how immense his chakra had become.

Zaku made a hand seal, ready to use his Wind Slicing jutsu. "Snap out of it, Dosu! Just because he refuses to die!" Zaku snapped.

"Zaku, no! Don't you get it?!" Dosu snapped back.

"Super Sonic Air Slice!" Zaku called, blasting the air towards Sasuke and the group. Team Ten ducked for cover before the dust settled. "Hah! Blew the pipsqueak to bits!" Zaku laughed.

"What pipsqueak is that?" He heard a dark voice sound next to him. He looked back just in time to get decked by Sasuke, tumbling backwards. _He's fast! And strong enough to lift them all at once!_ Dosu thought. Sasuke made a few hand signs, blasting his Pehonix Flower jutsu at Zaku.

"You're getting overconfident! I can just blow these out!" Zaku said, blasting his wind at them. By the time he realised there were shuriken in the flames, it was too late. He yelped, getting hit by them. Sasuke then appeared behind him in the blink of an eyes, grabbing his arms as he rested his foot on his back, holding him in place, a crazed look crossing his eyes. Sarah watched in fear along with Sakura and the others as she, Sara, remembered what Orochimaru had said before.

"Heh, you take such pride in these arms of yours. Time to bid them a farewell." He said. Zaku's screams echoed off the forest's walls as Sasuke yanked back on his arms, hard, ramming his foot into his back. They all heard cracks as Zaku's arms broke. Sasuke released him and watched him slump to the ground in pain. Sasuke then turned to Dosu and Kin. "And then there was one." He said, starting to walk towards them. "I hope...You're more of a challenge."

Sarah watched, shaking as tears swelled in her eyes. _That's...That's not...Sasuke!_ She thought as an image of Orochimaru came to mind. She got up and ran to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him in a hug from behind, a surprised look crossing Sasuke's face before he glared back and down at her. "Stop it! Please...Please, stop! This isn't...The Sasuke I love!" She cried. Sasuke remained silent as the curse mark started to retreat, fade in a sense. He then collapsed to his knees, shaken up. Dosu saw that as his oppertunity to run, but not before he handed over the scroll, as a token of his admiration, and to help them out.

Before he could run off, Sakura spoke, asking why Orochimaru had chosen Sasuke. Dosu replied, telling her that they were just following orders, as to why they had attacked Sasuke before leaving. Neji and TenTen decided to leave as well, leaving Lee in Ino's care for the time being. Sasuke sat, staring at his hand, shaking, wondering what had happened to him. Naruto, all the while, had slept through it all, talking in his sleep on how he would protect Sarah and Sakura with a smile on his face. Shikamaru and Chouji decided to kick him to wake him up.

**END!**

Wow... -keels over- That was a lot of reading and retyping. Thanks a lot, MingLing. -sarcasm-

Now! On a serious note; Thanks for real, for sending me half the shit in this chapter. And thanks to the NUN3 Game and the Shonen jump you own. Blah. -rubs eyes- I've been staring at the screen too long. xD Please do keep reading. The next chapter should be just as good. Loves!

MingLing and Panda

MingLing; I CAN'T FEEL MEH FINGERES!

Panda; Tis whatcha get for forcing me to do this. - -innocent smile, holding up Oro to protect self-

MingLing; -sicks MJ's lawyers on- Eat this, Child toucher!

Panda; O.O Eep! -runs and protects Oro- Wait, what the hell am I doing?! -throws him to the lawyers-

Oh, and be prepared. Next chapter has a LOT of time skips. . . Fair warning. xD -stabbed- Ow!


	6. The Will of Fire!

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow"

And;

"Momentai" - "Take it easy"

**Note;** There won't be too much detail. We're doing this from memory of both episodes used, and the manga. And I'm doing this on four and a half hours of sleep. Bare with us, people. And as I warned, a lot of timeskips.

**Chapter Six;**

**The Will of Fire!**

The next day had came all too soon for them, and Sasuke and Naruto were back to themselves, Sasuke acting as if the curse mark wasn't there, and the events from the day before had never happened. It was that day that they ran into Kabuto, and got help from him, obtaining another scroll. Despite Kabuto's willingness to help them out, saving their hides a few times, Sarah wasn't too fond of the guy. She had talked with Sakura, not really wanting to bring it up with Sasuke or Naruto, in case they would want to call him out on it. Sakura had told her that she was just over thinking things after Sarah had told her about how she thought he was too cheerful for someone who had been seporated from his group, and wounded protecting them.

But no matter. They had the scrolls needed to pass through to the preliminary rounds. And that's where they currently stood. Sasuke was up first to fight. Sarah and Sakura had protested majorly, pleading against Sasuke, not wanting him to fight. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at them and, with his hand over the mark, told them they were just over-reacting to nothing before he turned and walked off to fight his battle, but not before he got several more whines from Sakura, and a soft glare from Sarah that said 'Be careful or you'll have me to fight next'. It was in a friendly way though.

Sasuke's fight with the chakra absorbing freak, as Sarah had put it, came and went. Sasuke sat on his ass, glad to have won. He felt his body start to fall backwards before his back hit someone's knee. Kakashi stood behind him with his book in hand, looking down at him. Sasuke had looked up and back. And then they were gone to seal up the curse mark.

A few fights later, it was Sarah's turn. She was put up against Kabuto. Both moved to the lower part of the areana and Sarah smirked, smirking evily inwardly. _A chance to beat the snot out of this dude! Yess! He so deserves it. Creepy, too happy...Mongoose!_ She thought. The man in charge stepped forward and looked to both particapents. "You two ready?"

"Hai!" Sarah said, Kabuto gave a faint nod before holding his hand up, closing his eyes and lowering his head a bit.

"Actually, I must decline and back out from the fight." Sarah blinked a moment before keeling over.

_The hell?!_ She thought, sitting up real fast, staring up at him._ What the hell...Was that?! He just forfitted, and he hasn't even seen me fight! Well, not too seriously, anyway. Not yet. Maaannnn! I'ma woop that mongooses ass as soon as I catch him out on the streets! _She thought, blinking when he offered his hand to her.

All the while, Sasuke had just fallen unconcious after Kakashi sealed up the curse mark. A few short moments later, Orochimaru made his presence known and stepped into the light with a small laugh before telling the scare crow that he wanted Sasuke, for his own personal gain at that, before leaving once more. Kakashi then took Sasuke to the hospital to rest up, lingering about for a short time before meeting up with Naruto, Sakura and Sarah. By this time, the fights were over, the winners were matched up for the final rounds and everyone was dismissed. Kakashi had found the three hanging around Icharaku's Ramen shop, making idle chatter. Well, the girls were, about Sasuke's well being. Naruto rolled his eyes a bit at the two, grinning after swallowing a mouth full.

"Aw, come on you guys! You should know Sasuke better than that! He'll be just fine. By the time he gets to regroup with us, he'll be back at a hundred percent. Believe it!" He said.

**Time Skip 1**

It was now a few days from the finals. Sakura and Sarah went to go check up on Sasuke and Lee, only to find that Sasuke was gone, off training with Kakashi, more than likely, while Lee had been outside, pushing himself to become stronger again. Unfortunately, he collapsed before he could reach his goal of two hundred push ups.

After their visit with Lee, Sarah headed off to find, Naruto. She found him training with Jiraiyah, learning to walk on water. She spotted Jiraiya peeping in on some girls in the bath and murred, folding her arms as she put her finger up to her lips, telling Naruto to shush as she slowly crept up on the old pervert, disguising her voice a bit. "Looking for something?" She asked.

"Mhm. More, new research." Jiraiyah replied, not catching on.

"Is that so?" She asked. He nodded with another 'Mhm'. "I see..." She said. He turned to say something to her face, still not knowing who it was at first, only to be met with a rock to the head. "Pervert!" She yelled, catching the attention of the girls. Soon enough, Jiraiyah was running from a bunch of angered females with buckets and all kinds of random objects. Naruto blinked and tilted his head at Sarah.

"Uh, not that I mind a visit from ya, Sarah, but why are you in the boys' bath area?" Naruto asked, only to be met with a bucket to the head, keeling over backwards.

**Time Skip 2**

The few days they had left had flew by, and Sarah was anxious, bouncing about with Naruto, having had a lot of sugar that morning just to hype herself up. Sakura had grown to respect Sarah over the past month and a half, but she swore up and down that when on a sugar high, Sarah was almost as bad as Naruto. Sarah heard her name, followed by Dosu's and she grinned. "Hacha!"(you can thank George Lopez for that). "Finally! A fight I can go at!" She chirped, about to take the short way down. She had one hand and one foot on the railing from their place and was about to jump when the announcer came back onto the mic.

"Uhm, we just got word, that Dosu is dead." Sarah's eyes widened and she fell back, only to be caught by Naruto and Ino. _Man, talk about your bad luck. Damn._ Sarah thought, nodding a thanks to the two for catching herself, sitting up on her own. Next was Naruto against Neji.

It was a long, close battle, and Sarah was up, leaning over the railing, yelling. "Whhooooo! Go Naruto! Get 'im!" She had called through the fight occasionally before cheering loudly when Neji had been beaten. Next up was Kankuro against Shino, yet the puppet master wannabe backed out. Then Shikamaru and Temari were up against each other. Before Shika could back out, Sarah and Naruto had patted his back a little too hard, their way of giving him a push to go through with it. Before long, Shikamaru had caught Temari in his Shadow Posession jutsu, then gave up, explaining that he was almost out of chakra, and that it would have been a waist, had he continued.

Finally, it was Sasuke's turn to go against Gaara, yet said raven haired boy hadn't shown yet. And nor had Kakashi. Gaara was standing with the proctor dude, waiting, growing impatient, along with the crowd. After almost ten minutes of waiting, Sarah murred and grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket, glaring at him. "If Sasuke doesn't show up, I'ma take it out on..." She started, just as a puff of smoke appeared. She stopped talking and looked over, watching as the smoke disappeared, the wind picking up. Sasuke's hair had gotten a bit longer, he was dressed in all black and to make it all worse for the blond, Sarah was still on a sugar high.

She grinned and hugged Naruto's wind pipe, tightly, squealing. "OH MY GOD! He's soooooo flippin' hott!" She squealed, letting go of Naruto and leaning back over the railing. Sakura, Ino, and the others nearby sweat dropped and covered their ears. "WHOOO! GO SEXY!" She called. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle after he explained to the proctor why they were late. And Poor Shika. He was starting to go deaf.

"Who needs a large group of fans when you have one as loud as Sarah?" Kakashi joked. Sasuke smirked and glanced back at him.

"Very funny." He replied.

"I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sarah's voice continued to ring out. "KNOCK THE PANDA EYED INSOMNIAC ON HIS ASS! YOU CAN DO EET!" She continued. Shikamaru, by this time, had keeled over from the loudness, twitching.

After a few minutes of fighting, just about everyone was on the edge of their seats, while Sarah was on the edge of the railing. Gaara was now surrounded by a sand barrior and Sasuke was on the wall, Chidori formed. He smirked and moved his arm from in front of him, charging down the wall and BOOM! A large cloud of dust formed where Sasuke had met with the ground before his form came out of the dust. Sarah leaned over more, her heart racing. This was it. It seemed as if time slowed down and then Sasuke's arm was elbow deep inside the sand barrior, spikes all too close for comfort to having hit Sasuke. Lucky, lucky, little polly hadn't been shishkabobbed.

Gaara felt a thick, warm liquid, realizing it was blood. At that, it was his blood. Temari's eyes widened a bit before narrowing some before Gaara's scream was heard, and echoed off the walls. Shikamaru had to admit, that his scream was more annoying than Sarah's screaming cheers when Sasuke had first arrived. The sand barrior had dropped and Sasuke was a good distance away, and Temari and Kankuro appeared, picking up Gaara before leaving. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he chased after. Meanwhile, Kabuto, disguised as an ANBU Black Op. put everyone, but Gai and Kakashi, to sleep.

While Sasuke chased after Gaara, Kakashi and Gai fought off the Sound Ninja that had appeared.

After they had managed to get the Sound Nin at bay, or whatever, Kakashi walked over, waking up Sakura, Sarah, Naruto and Shikamaru, sending them with Pakkun to chase after Sasuke and Gaara.

By this time, Sasuke had caught up to Gaara, after Kankuro had fell back to fight off Shino. The two of them went at it for a short time, before Sarah and Sakura showed up to help. Unfortunately for them, Gaara, now in partial demon form, trapped them to a tree durring the fight. On top of that, he happened to rip the cross necklace from Sasuke's neck. This, of course, was not something one would want to do. Sasuke's anger sky rocketed, if you will, and the curse mark spread across his body. After a good while of fighting, and a Chidori later, Sasuke was nearly at his limit.

And just in the nick of time, Naruto showed up, taking on Gaara himself while Sasuke recovered. All the while, The Third Hokage and Orochimaru were battling it out.

Anywho, Gaara brought out Shukaku, putting himself to sleep. After some quick thinking, Naruto summoned the giant toad Jiraiyah usually did. After a small battle of wits, Naruto helped the taod transform into the Nine Tailed Fox demon to hold Shukaku while Naruto jumped off of him, landing a hard blow to Gaara's face, waking him up. A few moments of arguing and a bit more fighting, the two went at each other, landing a blow to the other's face before they both fell through the tree tops. Since Shukaku was gone, Gaara was awake, and out of chakra, the sand holding the girls to the tree softened up. Sasuke reached them, catching them and landing on another tree branch, sitting them down carefully.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru had lost his arms to the Third's Death Seal jutsu. After they had felt the fight was over, the jonin went to find the Third, only to find him dead.

**Time Skip 3**

The sky was dark, and rain clouds were forming. It was Sarutobi's funeral. The village was silently mourning over their loss. After everyone had paid their respects to the man, and rested a white rose on his final resting place, Naruto walked up to Sasuke, holding his hand out, balling in a fist. Sasuke tilted his head a bit and eyed Naruto, who gave a weak grin. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, forcing his hand out, palm up, resting the object he held in the othre's hand. "You dropped this." He said in almost a whisper. He hadn't really talked all day.

Sasuke lifted his hand a bit more to look at the object, a heavy sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Thanks..." He muttered, staring at the cross. He had flipped out, searching everywhere for the thing after the girls had been tended to. He had half the mind to pummel Naruto for not giving it to him sooner, but decided it could wait till later. He slipped the necklace back around his neck, relieved to see it still had the clasp on it, leaving it over his shirt.

While this was going on, Kakashi was reading what the Hokage had left as instructions for the village in case. Added at the bottom, most recently, was instructions for Sarah to remain with Sasuke, under his care, in a sense, since Naruto wasn't very well with handling the other gender staying in his apartment with him. After he had read over the list with the few carefully selected jonin who were allowed to see this, he went to discuss the living situation with Sarah, letting her know she was safe to stay with Sasuke.

Not long later, it started to rain. Team Seven lingered a bit, waiting for the rain to clear up. Sakura, Sarah and Naruto stood in the alley like way, waiting on Sasuke. The three of them smiled a bit as he started towards him and parted to let him pass. A few steps further and Sasuke stopped, glancing back at them before they started to follow after him.

Naruto, without thinking about it, turned to Sarah, who had seemed a little bummed and grinned. "Would ya cheer up if I took ya on a date to Ichiraku's Ram..." Naruto started, face-planting. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, eyes closed, acting as if he hadn't just tripped the blond. Sakura and Sarah had giggled, but helped Naruto up, following after Sasuke once more.

Back near the Hokage's tower, Iruka stood with Kakashi, both smiling. "Sarutobi-sama can rest easy, since the village's protection rests in the hands of the genin we all helped teach." Iruka said. Kakashi gave a weak smile behind his mask and nodded.

**END!**

**Ending Note;** We were both being lazy. -shoves Sephiroth in front of the two of us- If you have any complaints about this chapter being short, take it up with him. -; We didn't have any resources available for us for this chapter. We do apologize. So, uhm, yeah. I unno. I lied about a lot of time skips, but there were three! So Nyah! -holds up child Orochimaru- Don't hurt meh! You can't resist the cuteness! -flail-


	7. Into The Night

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow" And; "Momentai" - "Take it easy"

**Panda;** Well, fans, the long awaited scene is to come up. If you're lucky that is.

**MingLing;** WTF!? How did Jiraiyah get in here?! -punts Jiraiyah away and throws his telescope at him- Damn old perverted fart! -shakes fist- Go find research elsewhere!

**Panda;** -sweat drops and murrs- Where the hell is Tsunade? Sasuke, go find her.

**Sasuke;** Huh? Wha? Why me?! I'm busy!

**Sarah;** Sasuke! Sh!

**Panda** -stare in shock- -nose bleed at the site of Sasuke in just a pair of boxers-

**Naruto;** -forces self to keep eyes off Sarah- Now, uhm...On to...

**Sakura;** -punches Naruto- Gah! Boys, I swear. On with the chapter. -blinks before passing out over Sasuke-

**One Last Thing;** Before I start this. MingLing is like my beta. I send her paragraphs as they are finished, she reads them over, and corrects in spelling/grammer mistakes. And you all thought she was just a pretty face. - Thank you, MingLing, for being my personal beta person thingy. And my friend. Loves!

**Chapter Seven;**

**Into The Night**

The next day was a bit stormy. The clouds were already rolling in, the sky dark. Sarah sighed lightly, being bored since Sasuke was out training. She started to look around, finding incense, and a few candles. She questioned why he had them, then remembered the table like shrine and smiled. She knew he wouldn't mind. She walked to the front room, lit an inscent, and some candles, scattering them through the apartment. All she wore, having just gotten out of the shower, was a lingere top, and a pair of black thongs to go with. Music played in the back ground. It was White Snake that played.

It wasn't long before 'Is This Love' came on and she smiled, singing to it and dancing a bit with the song. And not even half through the song, Sasuke walked in. It had started to pour down rain, and he was soaked. The music was up too loud for Sarah to notice the door open and close. Sasuke heard the music and sweat dropped before his heart skipped a beat. Man, he hated how songs made his heart do that. He hated how some could just pinpoint the way people felt and all. But he didn't let that stop him. He walked into the front room and stopped dead in his tracks.

A blush crossed his face at the site before him. The song ended and Sarah turned, going a dark red. "S-Sasuke? I didn't..." She started. There had been one other time Sasuke had seen more than enough, and he had passed out then. That was the morning after the night she had arrived, and she had had a t-shirt on. She had to congradulate him for not passing out this time. It was then she saw how soaked he was and mewed. "Sasuke, you're soaked." She said. Sasuke gave a small shrug and tossed his shirt to the side, walking up to her. She blinked and watched him, allowing him to lead her backwards a bit, squeaking when her back pressed against the wall. "Sasuke?" She then asked, her heart skipping a bit, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

Sasuke laced his fingers between hers and gently pinned her arms up above her head, leaning his head in more, tilting it a bit, his eyes locked on hers. Her breath hitched in her throat. This was tottally different from their last kiss. There was something different about the look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's heart was racing. This was all still new to him, but he couldn't help himself. No matter how many times he had heard Sarah tell him she loved him, showing this much emotion was still a bit hard. He leaned in a bit closer, brushing his lips in a ghost like touch over Sarah's before pulling her into a soft kiss.

He wanted to deepen the kiss, to not cut it short, but there was something he needed to say, before he lost in his nerve to do so. He broke the kiss and stared Sarah straight in the eyes. Once again, he had a soft expression. This was it. He mentally took in a deep breath, before forcing his voice to work. "Sarah...There's something...I need..." He started, the expression on his face changing. She remained still and silent, giving him the time he needed. She had an idea of what it would be, but wanted to hear him out. "I...Sarah, I care...No, I love you." He finally forced out. God, no one knew how good Sasuke felt now that he had admitted to her how he'd been telling himself he felt about her.

He pulled her back into a kiss right after he had said that, releasing her hands, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms gently fell around his shoulders, pulling him closer as her eyes slid closed. Sasuke slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she willingly parted her lips, giving him access to her mouth. Their tongues met and it wasn't long before a soft moan escaped Sasuke's throat into the kiss. Sarah, without thinking, wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist. It was then that Sasuke took note to the inscents, noting the scents to be 'Queen of the Night' and 'Rose'.

His hormones kicked into over drive and he carefully, without breaking the kiss, or opening his eyes, carried her over to the couch, laying her on said object as he followed after. 'Its Your Love' began to play in the background.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss, to allow them both time to catch their breath, while sliding his hand up her shirt, using his other for support. Sarah willingly lifted her arms up over her head, helping him get her shirt off before giving a small moan as Sasuke moved, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck, down, stopping just at her belly button as he started to slip her thongs off. She lifted herself a bit to help him out some, lacing her fingers through his hair as he slid them all the way off, letting them drop to the floor next to the couch as he went lower.

Sarah looked down, curious as to what he was up to before squeaking with a small gasp when she felt his tongue enter her. Sasuke let his eyes slide closed as he got a good taste of her, biting back a moan. He pulled back and moved back up, nibbling on her ear gently. Hell yeah, he was nervous as hell, but that wasn't going to stop him. Sarah mewed quietly, moving her hands from his hair to undo the button and zipper on his shorts.

Before much longer, both were completely stripped of their clothing. Sasuke had flipped the throw blanket that was on the back of the couch over his waist. He pulled her into another deep, pasionate kiss, supporting his weight with one hand, positioning himself with her entrance. Sarah winced slightly when she felt him press against her, but wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke hesitated a moment, but once Sarah was as relaxed as she was gonna get, he continued to push into her. She had broke the kiss when she winced, and now had her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, eyes shut tightly, trying to focus on anything but the pain of losing her virginity.

Once fully inside her, Sasuke paused and lifted his head from where it had rested on her shoulder, kissing the corner of her eye where a tear had formed, whispering an apology. She shook her head and smiled up at him weakly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, letting him know she was fine. He had returned the quick kiss before he started to pull back a bit, slowly, waiting for her to adjust. It wasn't long before she had. Once Sasuke had felt her body relax, her nails no longer digging somewhat painfully into his back, he had picked up his pace a bit, returning to her neck to leave a hickie, to show the other's she was taken.

A little side note. You may not care, but Sasuke still had the necklace around his neck, but the cross was moved to rest on his back.

Anyway, a few love songs later, Sarah's panting picked up to a mixture of hushed and somewhat loud moans. So had Sasuke's, but he managed to quiet his own a bit, having burried his face in the crook of her neck. Her moans, and the fact her nails were raking his back, breaking the skin, wasn't helping his case much. When he heard his name escape her lips in a loud moan, he lost any control he had had, returning the favor. Sasuke could feel it building up, getting closer to his climax. For a twelve-year-old virgin, he could control himself pretty well.

Sarah's loud moans turned into screams of pleasure. Sasuke found he couldn't hold back much longer, thrusting a bit harder, and faster into her. Just as he came inside of her, his name escaped her lips again, and hers had escaped his, both at the same time. He continued to thrust into her, riding out the orgasm, before collapsing gently ontop of her, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to move. He wanted to sleep like he was, with his head resting on her chest, her legs wrapped loosely, now, around him, his arms wrapped around her. And fear struck him. His body was already shaky from what had just happened, so he was glad. He didn't want her to know.

It was the fear of losing another loved one. He let his eyes remained closed, holding onto her, telling himself that there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. Never again. He swore then to be burried a hundred feet under before it ever happened again. He heard a soft whisper and heard it to be an 'I love you'. He whispered those words back as his mind slowly drifted off, allowing sleep to take over him, having a bit of help from Sarah idly playing with his hair as she slowly fell asleep, with one arm around his shoulders. And they slept like that, Sasuke hugging her waist, Sarah hugging his shoulders. And for the first time in years, Sasuke had a genuine, relaxed, calm smile.

Naruto was sitting up in bed, living next door the the Uchiha, he had heard everything, but, being dense, he didn't know. And on top of that, the music was still up loud. He murred and picked up his phone, calling Sasuke. Sasuke heard the phone, but murred and ignored it. Sarah, however, couldn't sleep through the noise of the phone. Lucky for her, it was right behind her head, since Sasuke didn't plan to move. She reached behind her and answered. "Hello?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Sarah? What was all that noise, and what's up with the radio?" Naruto asked, a clearly curious and unsure tone in his voice. He heard Sarah meep on the other end and she searched her mind quickly.

"Well, uhm...Uh..." She started. She felt Sasuke shift and pull his arm from underneath her, grabbing the phone from her.

"When you grow up and get a girlfriend, you'll know. Night..." He muttered, hanging up on Naruto, instantly falling back asleep. Sarah sweat dropped and watched him. He looked too damn adorable like he was.

Naruto blinked and stared at his phone a moment before his eyes widened. "NANI!?" His voice sounded, followed by a loud thud.

The next day, Sasuke had fussed about getting up to go to training, claiming to be ill so he didn't have to move. Unfortunately for him, Sarah knew better and bribed him. The two of them, after much persuasion from Sasuke, had gotten a shower together. Now they were at the training grounds, and once again, Sasuke and Naruto were going all out, fighting. Winner got Sakura, and winner from that fight got to go against Kakashi. All the while, Sarah had kept her eyes on Sasuke with this giddy/dreamy look in her eyes.

Sakura had been the first to catch this and was curious as to why. Kakashi had caught on to the look soon after Sakura had, yet Naruto was still oblivious to the look, though, he didn't need to see it. Whenever the two had gotten close to each other, they exchanged words, teasing the other about the night before, after Naruto had confronted Sasuke in their current battle. Naruto was still a bit taken back by what he had figured out on his own, and what Sasuke had admitted to, but didn't let that stop him.

In fact, when he had asked about it, Sasuke had only pushed himself harder, his speed had increased and Naruto was now having a tough time keeping up, which proved, Sasuke had no intentions on bragging to anyone, and that he wanted to keep his personal life from other's. Though, if other's found out that he and Sarah were together, he wouldn't deny it.

Anyway, while they were going all out, Kakashi slid in next to Sarah and sat next to her, watching the two still. "Did something interesting happen last night?" He asked so only Sarah could hear. She gave a small nod and was pulled from her day dream. "I see...May I ask what?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll tell." She chirped, smiling up at him.

"Alright, so what happened?" Kakashi asked, looking to her now. Sarah smiled a bit.

"I lost it to Sasuke last night." She slipped. Lucky for them all, only Kakashi heard this. But he keeled over with a small thud. Once he had, Sarah realized what she had said and sweat dropped while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked over, curious as to why Kakashi had fallen over like he had before Sasuke shot Sarah a questioning look and she gave him an innocent one back. This caused a major sweat drop to form.

"Ka...Kashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Shortly after, Kakashi had recovered from shock and cleared his throat, declaring Sasuke the winner so he could talk to him while they were sparing. Naruto had whined about the calle, but huffed and sat down a short ways away from the girls to calm down while watching the two go at it now. It wasn't long after that Sakura had noticed the mark on Sarah's neck. She inched over and sat next to her, poking the spot. "Sarah? What's this mark on your neck?" She asked. Sarah meeped and flailed a bit before rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's a, uhm, bug bite, yeah. Heh." She said with a nervous laugh. Sakura quirked a brow and rested her hand on Sarah's forehead.

"Oh?" Sakura replied, unsure if she should believe the girl or not. "If it is, you should go get it checked out." She added, somewhat believing Sarah, yet not so much, but playing along, incase. Sarah swallowed and gave a nervous smile, nodding.

"H-hai...I will after training." She said. Sarah sighed in relief, inwardly, hoping Sakura had completely fallen for the lie.

Unfortunately, however, Naruto had overheard the girls and moved to sit with them. "But didn't Sa..." He started. Sarah jumped and 'accidently' kicked him where it counts, flailing as he doubled over.

"Ack! Naruto, are you alright?! I'm so sorry. I thought I felt a bug crawling on me and freaked!" She lied, lowering her head to whisper in his ear. "Keep it shut, or Sasuke and I'll both kill you. No one can know yet." She said so Sakura didn't hear. Sakura had sweat dropped when this had happened and inched over to help Sarah now. Sasuke and Kakashi had winced when they saw this, having just barely caught a glimpse of it.

Due to this, Kakashi called off training to give Naruto the time to 'heal'. He turned to Sarah with a smile behind his mask. "I'm gonna steal Sasuke from you for a bit. You two take good care of him." He said, pointing to Naruto. Sasuke blinked and had a bad feeling about this, but Sarah and Sakura nodded, watching as the two walked off. Once they were a good distance away, and out in the woods, since Kakashi didn't want anyone eavesdropping, only to wind up in the hospital, Kakashi spoke up. "So, Sasuke...What did you and Sarah do last night?" He asked, almost uneasily. Sasuke sweat dropped and looked away, though a blush had been caught by the jounin.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Sasuke..." Kakashi sighed, folding his arms. Sasuke murred and kept his gaze away from Kakashi.

"You already know, don't make me say it." He said, being stubborn again. He was busted by his teacher, how awkward would that be? Kakashi just smiled again behind that mask and leaned against a tree. Sasuke took to sitting on a low branch, watching Kakashi carefully.

"Alright, since you don't really have anyone to talk to about this, I'll talk to you about it."

"Wha?! No way! It's awkward enough that you know!" Sasuke protested. Kakashi shook his head.

"Well, someone has to do it. It's me, or Gai." Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree.

"Alright, alright, you." He said.

"Good. Now, Sasuke...I'm sure you know how babies are made..."

"God, this is gonna kill me..." Sasuke muttered, jumping from his spot with a nod.

"Good. Time to learn about protection." Kakashi said.

"Kill me now."

"Aw, don't talk like that." Kakashi said.

And he got Sasuke to sit down and listen. And Kakashi gave Sasuke the talk every parent would have with their now sexually active child. It was a nice, long, detailed conversation, and through it all, Sasuke didn't know what to say. About thirty minutes had passed and Kakashi gave a thoughtful look. "I think that just about covers it all. Any questions?" He asked, looking to Sasuke, who looked as if he was about to keel over.

"Yeah. One. Can we not ever mention this to anyone we know?" He asked. Kakashi chuckled and nodded.

"You have my word."

Meanwhile, Sakura had parted from them after Ino had came along to let her know her mother was looking for her, and that just left Sarah and Naruto. Naruto grinned and looked to Sarah, folding his arms behind his head. "So, did Sasuke put that mark there?" He asked. Sarah sweat dropped and shook her head. "Aw, come on. You can tell me. I swear I won't say anything."

"Fine...He did, but so help me if you tell anyone..."

"I won't, you have my word!" He chirped before he got a thoughtful look. "Say, Sarah, what were you and Sasuke doing last night that you two made so much noise?" He then asked. Sarah went a bright red and flailed.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, folding her arms and looking away.

"Uh huh...Come on! It's written all over your face! What'dya do? What'dya do? What'dya do?!" He asked, moving so he was walking backwards, standing directly in front of her. Sarah murred and kept her gaze averted. "Pwease?! Wif a stwawberwy on top!" He asked in a baby voice? They turned down an alley and Sarah sighed.

"Fine. If you must know, Sasuke and I made love." She said. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"You and Sasuke did it?!" He asked loudly, but not so loud everyone heard. Unfortunately, Kiba and Shikamaru were walking down the same alley and heard this. Shikamaru sweat dropped and covered his ears while Kiba sweat dropped as well, before a grin appeared. Sarah looked up to see them and squeaked.

"So, Sasuke did have the hots for you." Kiba said in a teasing voice while Shikamaru murred.

"I didn't wanna hear that..." He muttered. Sarah's eyes narrowed and she pinned Kiba, since he was second to loudest mouth against Naruto, to the alley wall, eyes narrowed.

"So help you, if anyone of you three tell a single soul about what you just heard, I swear, not only will you not be able to walk for a few weeks, but you will never reproduce, and I will personally make sure of that." She growled out. All three mega sweat dropped and Kiba waved defensive hands in front of him.

"I-I wouldn't...D-dare tell anyone..." He said.

"You don't have to worry about me..." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice, looking away. "I heard nothing." He said. Sarah smiled and let go of Kiba.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She said, walking past and tripping Naruto for getting the information out of her. She started to walk around, waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi to finish talking.

It wasn't too much longer till Sasuke had caught back up with Sarah. When he found her, she was standing on the docks, looking out onto the lake, with not a single soul around. He smirked and started to sneak up on her. Lucky for him, she was too lost into the scene before her to notice his refelction in the water. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his body, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck affectionately. Sarah squeaked and went to flail, catching his reflection and mewing. "Nyah, that wasn't nice, Polly." She said looking down at him some. She felt him smile against her skin and tilted her head. "It wasn't. I thought you were someone else." She half whined.

"Nnmm..." Sasuke muttered from his spot, placing a small kiss on the skin his lips were currently pressed against before lifting his head. "Couldn't help myself. You looked so...Vulnerable." He said. Sarah rolled her eyes and rested her hands on his. The sun had been setting and it was a dream scene. Ya know, one of those scenes in your dreams where you're watching the sunset with your beloved? She relaxed back into his form with a small smile and closed her eyes as the wind blew past gently. Her hair was down this time, so it danced a bit with the wind.

"It's so nice here." She said before a grin took place of the soft smile and she looked back to Sasuke. "What'd Sensei talk to you about?" She then asked. Sasuke sweat dropped and a light blush crossed his face as he turned his head away.

"Nothing..." He muttered.

"Oh? Doesn't look like nothing, Polly." Sarah replied, squirming so she now faced him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Did my Sasu get 'the talk'?" She teased, only to be lightly head-butted on the forehead. Sasuke left his forehead resting against hers after he had softly hit it against hers, murring.

"Hush." He murred, poking her side, getting squeak from her.

"Neh, no pokey!" She whined, before smirking. "So, what all did the scarecrow say? Huh?" She asked, poking his side.

"Nothing. . ." Sasuke said, still clearly not comfortable with the fact his teacher had talked to him about such a thing. Sarah pouted and folded her arms, leaning back a bit, but Sasuke didn't let go of her. "What?"

"Come on. It couldn't have been that bad."

"My teacher gave me the talk almost every parent should have with their sexually active kid. It was that bad." Sasuke muttered, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Sarah smiled and tugged lightly at his hair. "Come on, let's head home before we get more spies." She said. Sasuke nodded, lifting his head when she tugged on the tip of his spikes.

"Kay." He replied, letting his arms drop to his sides, taking her hand in his as they started to walk back for the apartments. It wasn't too long before she had pounced on his back and was getting carried. About five minutes after she had hopped onto his back, she smirked and mewed, nuzzled the crook of his neck, purring a bit. Sasuke bit back a small moan at this as a cold chill ran down his spine, a small smile forming. Sarah felt him shiver and smirked, lifting her head.

"Something the matter, Polly?"

"Nuh uh." Sasuke lied, looking back to her, after forcing the smile to fade. Sarah smiled evily and tilted her head.

"Oh really?" She purred, rubbing her cheek against his, affectionaly. Sasuke blushed a bit, turning his head ever so slightly, but not too much where he took away access to his cheek. "Ohhh, the birdy likes kitties." She teased.

"I'm allergic, actually..." Sasuke replied, but grinned back at her. "To all but one." Sarah blushed ever so slightly, but smirked.

"Oh, I'm a special kitty, huh?" She asked before mewing, nuzzling into the crook of his neck again, licking the spot.

Sasuke let a small moan escape deep in his throat, after she had purred again in his ear this time. At about this time, they were about to round a corner, but Kiba and Naruto beat them to it. Sasuke heard foot steps freeze in front of him and his head shot up. Naruto and Kiba stood there, dead silent. Nothing needed to be said anyway. The grins on their faces said it all. _B.U.S.T.E.D._ It was on Sasuke's part, though. Sarah had done accidentally ratted them out to Naruto, and Kiba had over-heard. And now that Kiba got to see the PDA, he was gonna have fun with it. Sarah sweat dropped and eyed Kiba, squeaking when she felt Sasuke lean forward, nearly falling off his back. Naruto had hooked an arm around the raven haired boy's shoulders.

"So you're showing PDA now, huh?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke murred and squirmed free, standing straight a bit to help Sarah rebalance herself, before sitting her down.

"Wow, didn't know ya had it in ya." Kiba jumped in, snickering. Sasuke clenched his fists and took in a deep breath, trying to tell himself that pummeling Naruto and Kiba into a bloody pulp wasn't really worth the time. Sarah backed up a couple of steps when Kiba and Naruto got Sasuke in a head lock at the same time.

"See, there's someone for everyone, Sasuke." Naruto chirpped, that stupid grin still in place. And Kiba had his trade mark grin in place.

"Hehe, yeah. Even for the great Uchiha. Way to go, Sasuke."

"Three seconds to get off me or I'm having dog for dinner and fox for breakfast." Sasuke warned. Neither took it as much of a threat though. Sarah shook her head and snuck up on the two of them, tapping Kiba's shoulder.

"As much as I love to see Sasuke squirming, I'd really like to get home..." She said, not realizing how perverted the two would take her words. They let go of Sasuke and grinned at each other before bursting into laughter. Sarah sweat dropped and Sasuke keeled over with a stressmark. They really made it hard not to kill them.

Sasuke sat up, rubbing his head before he shot the two a dark glare. "Get lost, or die." He growled out. The two stopped laughing a moment and looked to Sasuke a moment, snickering. "That's it!" Sasuke snapped, diving at Naruto, missing by a split second. Kiba and Naruto then took off, as to not get killed, but still laughing. Sasuke murred and glared after them a moment before sighing and turning to Sarah, who had a slightly amused look on her face. "What?"

"Oh, come on. It was a little funny." She said with a giggle, walking up to him, latching herself to his arm. "Let's get home before anymore people catch us."

"Oh God. Heaven forbid the fangirls see us." Sasuke said with a sweat drop, leading her back to his, no, their apartment.

Once at the apartment, in the safety from spying eyes, the two sat in Sasuke's room, a bit worn out from wrestling. He never knew how to bring it up, because he wasn't use to asking about one's past, but he rolled over to face her, tilting his head ever so slightly. "So, Sarah..." He started, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to himself. "Do you remember anything about what your family was like?" He asked, looking down at her some. She closed her eyes with a slightly thoughtful look.

"Right now, all I can remember about my father...Was that he had black, messy/spikey, hair and eyes almost like mine. From what I remember, my family was very kind to me, and loving. The last thing I remember my father doing is...Blocking a silver haired male from getting to me while Father Abel ran to safety with me. Despite how he tried to put on a brave face at that moment, I remember seeing the fear flash through his eyes." Sarah replied, opening her eyes a bit.

"Oh...And, waht about your mother?" Sasuke then asked.

"My mother? Hm...She looks, or should I say, I look a lot like her, but her eyes are a lighter color. Got these from my father. Anyway, Momma lives far off in Egypt. She's a kind, outgoing, out spoken woman, from what I remember, and have been told. Heh. I heard she's funny too. I can't wait till the day comes that I can see her again." Sarah replied. This seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"What about any sibblings?" He asked. Now that she seemed very comfortable with spilling things, he was comfortable asking. Sarah shook her head a bit.

"I remember...I know I have an older brother, but I know nothing of him. Oh, and this skull necklace. I got it from Momma and Pappa." She added. "That's about it with my real family. Oh, well, my cousin...He has spikey blond hair, and blue eyes. He was there that day, when Father was blocking off that silver haired man. He was helping him. Now that I think of it, from what I remember, he's like an older, yet cooler version of Naruto." She said with a small laugh. This got a small one out of Sasuke as well. Then the description of Sarah's father hit him like a truck. He rememebered seeing someone that almost looked like him, but he couldn't remember if it was a dream or not.

"Uh, Sarah...I have...A question for you... It's about your dad."

"Hm...Okay, go for it."

"Do...You know if he's still alive?" He asked, hoping this wouldn't upset her. She blinked, then shook her head.

"I'm not sure, actually. The man that Father was blocking off...His name was...Is Sephiroth. He's a strong man, an evil man at that. I...Don't know..." She replied, but smiled up at Sasuke, leaning up to kiss him after seeing the apologetic look, to let him know it was alright. She gave a small giggle after she pulled from the kiss. "Ya know, Father Abel told me I get my personality from my real father." She added, cuddling to him. "He was always my hero, I remember that." She then looked up to him with a tilted head. "What were your parents like?" This took Sasuke back a bit, but, he was willing to answer.

"My father...Was somewhat a slave driver, and confused the hell out of me. I kind of hated it. He was always telling me that I was almost as good as Itachi, but never called me his son, until I got that damned fire jutsu down. After I had, he had told me to no longer continue in my brother's footsteps, but still rarely paid me much attention. My mother, on the other hand, was a loving woman. She always cared for my wounds, and attempted to take care of Itachi, who brushed her off, claiming it was nothing, if only to please Father. Itachi...I had looked up to him for a while, and it worried me when he didn't let her care to his wounds, because he had been bed ridden once, but now that I look back, he deserved it." He said with a light shrug. Sarah gave a small nod to all of this and cuddled close to him.

"Maybe we should call it a night, baby? I'm...Sleepy..." She managed between a yawn. Sasuke gave a small chuckle and nodded, kissing the top of her head.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village, a blue eyed blond pulled up outside the gates on a motorcycle, looking towards the direction of Sasuke's apartment. The bike was overly sized, colored completely in black, and it had access sword slots on the sides, that would pull out, where he obviously kept his swords. The mufflers on the back were also over sized, but, who cared? A small smile formed. "I think...This is it..." He whispered, slowly bringing his attention to the guards.

**END!**

MingLing; Alrighty! Now, if you can guess who Sarah's Daddy is, you gets a cookie!

Panda; Or a batch of them. - And we'll put Sephiroth to work.

Sephiroth; -holds up sword to slice Panda in half-

Panda; -holds up contract- Ah ah ah, our dear one winged angel. You signed this.

Sephiroth; -goes off to kill a random hater since he can't kill the writers-

Panda; -

MingLing; Go for the Sakura-x-Sasuke lubbers! -cough cough-


	8. Special Day The Uchiha Leo!

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Before I get started on this, before I forget. Here;

"Nan kuda nan sa" - "It will all work out" or "Live for today and look forward to tommorrow" And; "Momentai" - "Take it easy"

ANNNND! Thanks, MingLing, for being my personal beata reader, even though we missed a few things in the last chapter. xD

MingLing; -shoots Panda and hides gun- Yo! Before we start, I needa post something. Horoscope for teh Leo.

**Quickie:**

Being introverted isn't going to help you feel more content -- helping others will.

**Overview:**

Even though you are usually willing to spring for nice stuff, you're feeling a bit more miserly today, so you might scrimp in a way that surprises friends or family. Try not to make a scene!

**Chapter Eight;**

**Special day for Sasuke! The Uchiha Leo!**

The dreaded day of July twenty third rolled around the next day, and Sasuke was still asleep, subconciously hoping he slept the entire day. Sarah, however, was awake and watching him sleep...Somewhat. Her eyes rested on the curse mark for a good while. She blinked and watched as he rolled onto his stomach, burrying his face in the pillow, giving a small noise as if he was fighting off waking up. She tilted her head and sat up, stretching. "You can't sleep forever, Polly. I'll go fix breakfast." She said, glancing back to him.

"Hn." And a small nod was his reply. She gave his back a questioning look before she got up and dressed, heading for the kitchen. When he heard his door click shut again, Sasuke rolled over onto his back and glared up at the ceiling. "I hate you." He muttered, talking to no one in particular before sitting up, giving a heavy sigh. "I hate today. I'll be glad when it's over." He muttered, finally getting up and changing. Heading for the kitchen, he plopped into the chair and rested his head on the table. Sarah glanced back and mewed.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked, turning the stove off and walking over to the table. Sasuke shook his head as he lifted it.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired still." He lied, seeming a bit grumpy. She gave a faint nod, and got them something to eat. Once breakfast was over, she watched Sasuke head back for the room without much talk and tilted her head.

"I wonder...What's wrong with him..." She said, standing and walking towards his room, poking her head in. "Sasuke, I'ma head out for a bit, alright."

"Hn." She murred, but headed on out anyway to go find Kakashi.

Sure enough, she found him walking out of an adult's book store. Sweat dropping, she walked over to him. "Yo!" Kakashi chirpped, looking up from his book when he caught sight of her over his book. "Hm? What's wrong, Sarah?" He then asked, seeing the worried look on her face.

"It's Sasuke. He's a bit...Grumpy and...I unno..." She half whined, fiddling with her fingers. Kakashi blinked, then smiled behind his mask with a small laugh.

"Oh...That. It's his birthday, today." He replied.

"Oh. Wha, wait? Why's he so..." She started, then stopped herself, mouthing an 'Oh', before she smiled and bowed. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei! I'll see ya later. I need to go do something." She said, smiling and taking off down the street.

She started past the Inuzuka residence and stopped when she saw that there were wolf cubs for sale. She smiled and skipped into the area, smiling and waving to Kiba's sister, squeaking when Kiba snuck up behind her. "Heya, Sarah." He said, causing her to jump. He snickered, then bowed his head in an apology.

"Neh, meanie." She muttered, turning to Kiba's sister. "They're so cute." She said before she started to look over the cubs, her eyes falling on a furry, black one with blue eyes. "Awww! It's so cute. Perfect." She added the last part to herself. A few words were exchanged between Kiba's sister and Sarah about the cubs before Sarah smiled to Kiba a bit and inched closer to him. Kiba blinked and watched her some. "So, Kiba. Could I get ya to do me one little favor? Pretty please?" She asked, giving a puppy face as she folded her hands in front of her. Kiba blushed a bit, but nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, oblivious to her upcoming trick, blushing a bit more as she moved to stand next to him, standing all too close.

"You see, I'm short on cash, and I really want that cub. Could you get it for me for free? Or maybe even pay for him for me?" She asked, placing a kiss on his cheek. Kiba agreed, without even thinking it over, before she smiled and glomped him. "Ohhhh, thank you! I owe ya one." She chirpped happily, picking up the cub. Kiba sweat dropped when he felt his sister eye him a moment before she smirked at Sarah.

"You really know how to use your charm." She said. Sarah smiled and the two of them laughed about it before Sarah thanked Kiba's sister, turning to head off, hearing Kiba complain about paying his sister as she giggled and cuddled the cub in her arms.

"I think Sasuke'll love you. You're such a cutie." She said, holding him out a bit to look into his eyes. "And such beautiful eyes too."

Meanwhile, Naruto was running about the village, like he normally did, when he was nearly ran over by a spikey haired blond on a bike, who halted to a stop not too far away. Naruto murred and started to flail. "Hey! Watch it, buddy! You coulda killed me!" He yelled, running up to him just as said male removed his sunglasses to reveal clear, light blue eyes. Cloud smirked at Naruto a bit, who was now eyeing the bike in amazement. "Wooooowwwww! I-It's so...Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "Lemme ride it!"

Cloud sweat dropped and shook his head. "No way, kiddo. You'd wreck 'er. She's very sensitive." Cloud replied, kicking the kick stand down. Naruto murred and folded his arms.

"Tch. Big shot. I bet it doesn't even ride that good anyway." Naruto said, looking away. Cloud murred and fought back the urge to fwap Naruto over the head. He lifted the bike up enough to kick the kick stand back up, making Naruto jump as he revved the engine, taking off down the street, popping a wheely only five seconds after he had taken off, riding it a good distance before he let the front descend back down to meet with the dirt road just in time to avoid running over Kakashi, still keeping a good hold over the bike's movements. Naruto, all the while, stared in amazement while Kakashi murred and sweat dropped, eyeing Cloud a moment, who gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Er, sorry about that..." He started, only to be interupted when they both heard Naruto's voice call out.

"That. Was. So. COOL! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Please, don't..." Kakashi said just loud enough for Cloud to hear. Cloud gave a nervous laugh and smiled a bit, giving a nod.

"Heh, said I was sorry. He replied, motioning Naruto to head their way. Sure enough, Naruto ran up to him and stopped. Cloud smiled to Kakashi a moment before turning to Naruto. "I've a quick question for ya. Have you seen a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and acts really flirty around boys with dark hair with either dark eyes, red eyes or..."

"Sarah?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Cloud nodded.  
  
"Good, you do know her. Mind if I crash at your place for a while so I can keep a watch over her for a bit. She can't know I'm here just yet, and...I'll give you a short ride if you say yes." Kakashi sweat dropped and keeled over when Naruto was quick to happily agree with a loud cheer. Cloud sweat dropped this time before Kakashi spoke up.

"I'll meet you two there. I wanna talk to you." He said, looking to Cloud.

"Um, sure?" He said, questioningly as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke before turning to Naruto. "Hop on, Kiddo, and point me in the right direction." He said. Naruto did just that and before long, they were at Naruto's, his bike hid.

Meanwhile, Sarah walked into Sasuke's apartment, gently kicking the door closed behind her after the cub had walked in, on a leash. "Sh, you're gonna be the last surprise for Sasuke, so try and be quiet, kay?" She whispered, sneaking him into the room that use to be Itachi's to hide him. "Now, you've already pottied, so no using the floor." She said, sneaking back out of the room, closing the door behind her after she made sure he understood, walking towards the kitchen, sitting the ice cream cake on the table, cradling the batch of rare black roses behind her back as she started for Sasuke's room, hearing a thunk, followed by another one. She poked her head in and quirked a brow.

Sasuke looked up and forced a smile as Sarah sweat dropped at the needled dart sticking out of a picture of Itachi, one all too close to the crotch, one in the middle of his forehead, and several more, a couple sticking out of the spot where his heart would be, if it wasn't a picture. "Hey..." He said, sitting the rest of the darts down, throwing a kunai towards the picture, knocking the two darts out of Itachi's 'heart', to be replaced by the kunai.

"Alright, Mister. Enough playing darts and kunai with your brother." Sarah said as she walked into the room, keeping her arms and the roses behind her back. "I have a couple of surprises for you." Sasuke looked over and murred.

"Someone told you what today was, didn't they?"

"Maybe...But come on, cheer up! I promise you'll like it today." She replied. Sasuke nodded and got up, relunctantly, walking over to the smiling Sarah, who started to back up a bit, giving him a look that said follow her. And he did, into the kitchen before she pulled the roses from behind her back, holding them in front of him. "I know, most boys hate roses, but, I had to get them." She explained, seeing the look on his face. "And this is just one out of three things." She added, nodding towards the table, moving to get a vase and put the roses in it, sitting it on the table as well. Sasuke disliked sweets, but he had to admit, the cake looked good.

She moved over behind him and guided him by his shoulders to sit at the table, a smile on her face. "I hope you'll like the very last gift. I had to pull some strings to get it." She added the last part under her breath, getting two plates, handing Sasuke a knife to let him cut it. He did so and the two sat down to eat, after she put the cake up, so it wouldn't melt. "See, your birthday isn't that bad, now is it?" Sarah teased, taking a spoonfull of ice cream cake into her mouth with her eyes closed, smiling a bit around the spoon. Sasuke sweat dropped and watched her a moment, flicking some of the cake at her. She squeaked when it made contact with her forehead and murred when he snickered, wipping it from her face before returning the favor, laughing at the look he gave her.

He wipped it off and they finished the cake, a few stray spoonfulls of the cake flying across the table. Once the cake was gone, and the dishes were in the sink, Sarah, with much convincing, blind folded Sasuke and led him down the hall towards the room the cub was in, pushing the door open and holding her finger to her lips when he went to bark. She walked around him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Why are we in Itachi's room?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see." Sarah replied, winking to the cub, before untying the blind fold. Just as Sasuke opened his eyes and regained good vision, he saw a small blurr jump up at him and caught it, blinking a bit as he stared down at the cub, who barked and panted happily, licking his face when he moved him close enough. Sarah saw the smile the formed on Sasuke's lips as he cradled the cub in his arm, scratching behind his ear.

"Where'd you find him?" He asked, glancing to Sarah.

"Oh, Kiba's sister's wolf had cubs. Kiba was kind enough to pull some strings for me." She replied, giving an innocent smile before they both turned to the cub. "So, what do you wanna name him?" She then asked, tilting her head as she too started to scratch behind his ear.

"Mmm... Constatine?" He said in a questioning tone, getting a happy bark and another puppy kiss from the cub, almost as if saying he liked the name. Sasuke sweat dropped and Sarah giggled.

"Aw, he likes the name. He's such a cutie too. Can't wait to see what he looks like when he's fully grown." She said before they both realized something.

"Wonder how long I'll get away with having an animal here..." Sasuke said with a small shrug. "Eh, who cares." He added. Before long, they were both playing with Constatine, who was currently nipping at Sasuke's bangs, who kept moving his head just out of Constatine's reach. After a couple minutes of this, Constatine gave a playful growl before pouncing Sasuke. Before too long, Sasuke glanced over to Sarah, lifting Constatine up so he could get a break from the puppy kisses, still laughing a bit before he offered one of his rare, genuine smiles. "Thanks." He said, sitting up and sitting Constatine down, who squirmed a bit, wanting to run around and explore. Sarah smiled and inched over, pouncing Sasuke. He meeped and fell backwards, staring up at her.

"Welcomes, cutie." She replied, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. Sasuke turned his head so their lips met instead and smirked into the kiss a bit. Sarah giggled when she pulled from the kiss. "You look so much better with a smile on your face." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned up, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Hush. And...Kiss me..." He said between kisses. Meanwhile, in the apartment next door, Naruto heard barking and glanced to the wall that seporated his apartment from Sasuke's, murring.

"He's gonna get into so much trouble if the landlord of this place finds out..." He muttered, glancing to Cloud, who had cleaned his apartment up, saying that if he was staying, Naruto would keep it straightened up. Cloud quirked a brow and followed Naruto's gaze to the wall before looking back to him.

"Eaves drop a lot?"

"Not by choice. Trust me." Naruto said, shivering as he remembered what had happened not too long ago. Cloud snickered and ruffled his hair, before he pressed his ear against the wall.

"All I hear is a wolf cub barking. What could my cousin be up to?" He asked, mainly to himself.

"I could give you three guesses." Naruto said under his breath. Cloud blinked and looked over to him, tilting his head.

"Say something?"

"Huh? No no!" Naruto replied with a small smile, giving a nervous laugh. Cloud gave him a weird look before he pressed his ear to the wall again, to see if he couldn't hear anything else. He jumped when he heard a squeal, about to take off to bust into Sasuke's apartment, only to hear laughing follow, followed by pleas to not be tickled, sweat dropping as Naruto fell off the bed, laughing. "Oh man, shoulda seen the look on your face!" He laughed, yelping when he was hit over the head with a pillow.

"Not funny. That's my cousin, and I promised to keep a good eye on her, but the brat snuck off to get away." He sighed, flopping back onto the bed while Naruto rubbed his head and sat up.

"Oh, lighten up. The look on your face was priceless." Naruto retaliated, throwing the pillow back at Cloud, who dodged it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had finally ceased tickling Sarah and they were, once again, wrestling around, but with an extra wrestler, who happened to be on Sarah's side. Hours later, they settled down. Constatine had worn himself out and was asleep on the chair. Sasuke debated a moment, leaving him where he was, patting his head gently before he gave Sarah a look that said one moment. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing the vase on the small side table on his way. He stuck the dying flowers in the freezer, pur fresh water in the vace and plucked a couple of the black roses from the other vase, replacing them in the one in his hands, returning it to the table.

He then turned to Sarah and they headed for his room, where they watched what Sasuke called a chick flick till they fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

When morning rolled around, Sasuke was up before Sarah this time, awake hours before he needed to be. He got up, made breakfast and snuck Constatine some, taking mental note to get some food for him in a bit, sticking Sarah a plate in the microwave. After they ate, Sasuke knelt down to Constatine, who was currently laying next to his feet. Constatine looked up, cocking his head to the side, perking his ears up. "Hey there, lil buddy. Come on. We're gonna go train. You can't just be another cute little thing in this place." He said with a small smile. Constatine gave a small bark in understanding, getting up. Sasuke left a note for Sarah before he headed off into the woods to train Constatine a bit.

On the way back, while Sasuke carried a tired Constatine, Cloud stepped in his path in the hallway, folding his arms. "So, I hear you're with my cousin." Cloud spoke.

**END!**

Talk about your cliff hangers. Yes, I meant to stop it where it's at, no typo, or anything like that. I know my chapters have been jumping from long to longer to short, to a bit longer again, but damn! When you've been doing an RP for at least almost half a year, and need to think back, it's kinda hard to get everything in while keeping up with the RP. We're so far ahead of this story, it's unbelievable. Anyway, yeah. Do review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this. I wrote this with, most of it, with MingLing, but Mom was making me get off to let sis on for a few minutes, and she had to go, but wanted me to finish, soo...Yeah. Anywho, if you wanna see what happens, keep reviewing.

Also, yush, Cloud is in here, and so far it's only been a Naruto-x-Final Fantasy cross over, but trust me, there _will_ be more crossovers, so there.

And no one's guessed who Sarah's Daddy is yet! -flail- Sephiroth's happy, since we haven't put him to work yet, but come on peoples! You gotta know! We need to put Sephiroth to work! I think that's it for now. Gotta go. -waves-

Okay, one last thing. Thank you, XxRavenUchiha666xX, for remaining a loyal reviewer, and being patient with me on the other stories, and your tribute. -

Ming Ling: MORE REVIEWS DARN EET OR WE WONT BRING THE PYROMANIC IN! -shot- ow! Wha? Threats usually work, now excuse meh -goes to sing "beowulf" theme- xD stfu that movie rules!

Panda; -sweat drops and laughs- Who could she possibly be talking about? -knows of two pyromaniacs-


	9. Ominous Song & Return ofthe Morning Mist

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**AN;** Sorry about the LONG ass delay. MingLing had to move, and plus we've been working on La Isla Bonita, which YOU SHOULD GO READ! You're gonna have to, because these stories will tie together at one point or another, and if you don't, then you'll be one lost SOB. -nod-

**MingLing;** -in background singing 'Got My Game On'-

**Panda/Polly;** -sweat drops-

**Chapter Nine;**

**Ominous Song and Return of The Morning Mist**

Sasuke sweat dropped and stared up at Cloud a moment. They were still out in the hall, and the raven had to admit, he had been startled. "You're with my cousin, huh?" Cloud asked, tilting his head. Sasuke gave a slow nod before tilting his head a bit, blinking when Cloud nodded towards Naruto's, now empty, apartment. "Let's have a chat."

"I'd rather..." Sasuke started, paling a bit at the look Cloud gave him. "Kay..." They walked into Naruto's apartment and Sasuke heard the door click shut and locked before he turned to the blond behind him.

"So, how much do you like her?"

"I don't think I have to answer that."

"Seeing as how it's my baby cousin, I think you do. Or do I need to motivate you?"

"A lot..." Sasuke admitted, not wanting to fight. "But..."

"Good. This isn't some little childish crush, is it?"

"No, but as..."

"Hush it. Mm...How far have you gone with her?" Sasuke was about to answer, but stopped and almost looked away.

"Not far..." He lied, jumping when Cloud pointed the tip of his buster blade at Sasuke.

"Lies."

"Ack! I swear!" He said, taking a step back. Had it not been for Constatine in his arms, he would have flailed.

"Then what was with the hesitation. What'd you do with my Sarah?"

"Nothing, honest! Er...Well, you see..." Sasuke started, trying to find the right words. "There was protection, I swear!" He flailed, after he had set Constatine down.

Silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds as Cloud stared at Sasuke, who took a step back, murring under his breath. Cloud rested his blade over his shoulder for those long, thirty seconds. After that, he flailed a bit and then pointed the tip of his blade at Sasuke once more. "You did what?!" He snapped, having a 'panick' attack and freaking out at the same time. Sasuke paled and backed up against the wall. "Why you...I should kill you!" He said before looking away some, murring. "Neh, Sarah, that poor girl. I swear, if she gets pregnant..." He said, flailing now. Sasuke sweat dropped and slid to the floor, in an attempt to not be sliced in half while the other was freaking out.

_Man, I should have kept lying. Wonder how long he's gonna be freaking out..._ Sasuke thought, paling when the tip of the Buster Blade was pointed at him again. "You. How dare you? She was an innocent girl."

"Innocent?! She pretty damn much came on to me!" Sasuke shot back, stressmarking.

"Yeah right. I don't see why she'd come on to a pale, skinny kid like you. Look, you even have curves!"

"Maybe she likes boys like...What did you just say!?" Sasuke snapped, jumping up. "I do not have curves!"

At that moment, Cloud pointed his blade back at Sasuke's throat and Jiraiya came through the window, about to call out for Naruto, blinking when he saw the site before him. Just as Sasuke was about to be shishkabobbed, Jiraiya stepped in and blocked the blade, his eyes narrowing a bit. "And who might you be?" He asked, eyeing Cloud.

"Sarah's...Cousin..." Sasuke answered for Cloud, sighing lightly. Cloud moved his blade back to his shoulder and shifted his weight.

"Yeah, what the kid said." He said, tilting his head. "And who are you?"

Sasuke sweat dropped and shook his head as Jiraiya grinned and music could be heard in the back ground out of no where. Sasuke stood and found the closest thing to him, throwing it at Jiraiya's head as he started to dance. "That's...Jiraiya. Never ask him personally, or he'll do all this weird shit..." He informed. Cloud sweat dropped and nodded.

"Shall we go check on Sarah now?" The blue eyed blond asked. Sasuke nodded and picked up Constatine while Jiraiya remained twitching on the floor with a knot, and they walked out, heading over for Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke leading the other inside.

"Sarah, I'm home!" Sasuke called in, setting Constatine down, watching as he ran off to find Sarah. "And I brought home a guest!" He called in once more, glancing to Cloud, who started towards the couch.

Sarah smiled, in Sasuke's room, failing to hear the last part. She took in a small breath and readjusted the bunny ears on her head, wearing a rather suggestive bunny suit, before she walked from the room, starting for the frontroom, starting to sing butterfly. Both looked over towards the door way that led from the hall. Sasuke went a dark shade of red and Cloud's eyes went wide like saucers and he stood from the couch. "S-Sarah?"

Sarah went a dark red and flailed, ducking back behind the wall. "Cloud! What the hell are you doing here?!" She snapped from her spot, whining a bit.

"I came to check on you...Eh, go change!" He demanded.

"On it!" Sarah chirped, heading back down the hall. Sasuke gulped and inched away, towards the kitchen, not wanting to be sliced in half. A few minutes later, Sarah came out in a normal outfit, sighing heavily as she looked at Cloud with an innocent smile. "Heya, Cous!" She chirped.

Cloud pushed himself up with a concerned look as he walked over to her. "Why were you wearing such a thing? It's not appropriate for a lady your age, you know. What would Abel think if he caught you wearing something like that, hm? The poor guy would have a heart attack. I don't ever wanna see you in such a thing, ever again."

"But but but!" Sarah flailed. "Polleh's mah boyfriend now. And it wasn't easy to weasel my way into his heart, ya know. He was this emotionless kid who just needed a little push, and I was the right push. Come on, he won't hurt me." She said with a pout, folding her arms, hoping it would get Cloud to lighten up on her a bit.

Cloud shook his head with a small sigh and folded his arms. "Zack wouldn't like his little twelve-year-old girl scampering around in a playboy outfit." He said. Sarah's eyes narrowed and she glared up at Cloud with a dark aura about her before she silently brushed past Cloud, calling for ConCon as she pulled the door open.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air. Don't follow me." She said as the wolf cub ran up to her, cocking his head to the side with a sad look, wondering why she was upset, though followed her out. Cloud watched her a moment with a slightly saddened look, sighing as he collapsed back onto the couch just as Sasuke poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What'd you do?" He accused, walking in to look over Cloud's shoulder at him.

"Butt out, kid. None of your business."

"Well, if you pissed her off, I would assume it kind of is my business." Sasuke replied.

Meanwhile, Sarah folded her arms and kicked up dirt every now and then, muttering something about a stupid Cloud, rounding a corner, running into some of Sasuke's fans, interupting their obsessing session.

Sasuke sighed when he didn't get anything from Cloud and headed off to find Sarah. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he tried to think like the girl to find her quicker, which wasn't that hard; except the village was rather big for his liking. It wasn't but fifteen minutes later that he came into earshot of a group of girls and unmistakingly heard Sarah's voice call out. "He may put it in a pair of pants, but his ass belongs to me!" He heard her say and sweat dropped.

He turned in the direction Sarah's voice had came and walked closer, coming into her line of view. Just as he did, Sarah latched on to him and got a good hold on his form, smiling a bit. "Tell them, Sasu, that we're together." She said in a cheerful, yet warning tone. Sasuke sweat dropped and eyed the suspecting girls before glancing back to Sarah with a look that said 'Can't we just go home'. Sarah shook her head and pointed. "If you care, you'll admit it." She said, watching as Sasuke took in a small breath and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her. He knew the fans, especially Sakura and Ino, would want to kill the girl, but did it anyway. He was going to one time or another.

"Sarah's my girlfriend, if you have a problem with her, bring it up with me." He said, opening his eyes to see the girls drop their jaws.

"But, how could that be?!" Sakura's voice came as the two thought of girls stepped from the crowd. "We've been after you longer than she has!"

"You're annoying." Sasuke dead-panned with a bored look before turning to a grinning Sarah. "Let's go get some ice cream." Sarah smiled and nodded, latching to Sasuke's arm now as they turned to head off. The other girls stared in disbelief as Sasuke allowed this and walked on. Sarah glanced back with a grin before making a face at them, teasingly before she turned to watch where she was going, walking happily alongside Sasuke.

It wasn't long before they ran into Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji and them. Shika was complaining about the heat, saying something about how he'd rather be inside to laze about in the cool air his house provided his family while Kiba snickered at him. Both he and Naruto were, for once, minus their jackets, wearing black t-shirts instead as they crossed paths. Naruto and Kiba stopped with the group, as did Sarah and Sasuke. "Aw, looky. It's the love birds." Kiba said with a grin, getting Naruto to snicker.

"So, how's the dating life for ya, Sasu?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Sasuke stressmarked at their continuous teasing before he sighed and let his head drop.

"Fine, how's yours?" Sasuke asked in a calm manner, though had that warning tone in his voice he usually carried when he was annoyed, glancing towards Kiba, who was somewhat eyeing Sarah. "Mm...What about you, Kiba?" Sasuke asked, wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist as his final warning to them. Both sweat dropped and stared at Sasuke a moment.

"Er, bite me!" Naruto snapped, glaring at Sasuke, who just closed his eyes and smiled a bit.

"I'd rather not. I don't want rabies transfering over to me." He said. This caused Naruto to stressmark, knowing exactly what Sasuke had meant by it.

"Not funny, Bird for hair!" He snapped, watching as Sasuke casually walked past. Sarah blinked and glanced between them.

"Sasu, what was that about?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." Sasuke semi-lied, glancing back. "Catch ya 'round, Naru!" He called back, watching as both glared daggers at him.

Sasuke led Sarah towards an ice cream shop and let her pick out what she wanted, declining on her offer to get some with her. They were currently sitting at the park while Sarah licked at her ice cream, humming happily while leaning against Sasuke's shoulder. "Mm, doesn't it feel better now that people know?" She asked, glancing over to him, trying to get him to talk. Sasuke blinked and glanced to her some with a small nod.

"Yeah, but now I have to worry about them trying to jump you." He said. Sarah blinked before she giggled and waved a dismissive hand.

"Come on, Polly. If I can handle you, well, then, I can handle them." She said, getting a sweat drop from the raven upon being reminded of their little spar match not to long ago. "Besides, at least they might back off now." She added, returning to hre ice cream once more. "Mm...This ice cream is so good!" She chirped, holding it in front of Sasuke. "One bite and I won't bother you with sweets again." Sasuke sweat dropped again and went to take a bite, not minding that Sarah leaned in to take a nibble off it with him, though failed to notice Kakashi pop up in front of them from no where.

Kakashi watched with a quirked brow, smirking behind his mask. Sasuke swallowed the cold treat and licked his lips clean of it as Sarah did the same before both took note of the extra presence. Sasuke blushed and looked away while Sarah sweat dropped and smiled. "Heya, sensei! How's it goin'?!"

"Fine. I heard Sasuke came out and told his fans he was finally dating. Interesting way to run into you guys."

"It wasn't an accident. You snuck up on us." Sasuke accused. Kakashi just smiled behind his mask and waved a hand.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Sasuke. I couldn't help myself. It was too good an oppertunity to pass up." Kakashi replied while Sarah took another nibble from the ice cream, smiling all the while.

"My Sasu's so sweet. He admitted to the girls and bought me ice cream. Isn't that so sweet of him?" She asked happily, causing Sasuke to sweat drop once more and Kakashi to chuckle. "See, you're not that bad of a person, Sasu. Even if you put your words in a harsh tone, you're as sweet as a kitten."

Kakashi chuckled once more before he got serious. "Actually, Sasuke, the real reason I came to find you was because we have a mission. We've been asked to investigate something at the Hidden Bird village." He said in a more serious tone, getting Sasuke's full attention now. "Head back and get ready. We have to head out as soon as possible. I've just informed Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke nodded and stood with Sarah, watching as Kakashi disappeared before they headed back to his apartment so he could get ready.

"Be careful, Sasuke." Sarah said at the door once Sasuke was about to head out. Sasuke gave a rare smile to her and nodded, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

"It's just an investigation, don't worry." He said, getting a nod from her before he turned to head off, meeting Kakashi and them at the gates of Konoha before they headed off.

Upon arrival, they found the place to be somewhat a disaster area. Bodies littered the ground. All were slashed up and had bite marks, drained bodies also littering the ground. Not far off was a large cocoon that looked like it had been ripped open from the inside. They traveled farther in, Naruto shivering while Sakura gave a sadened look. Both Kakashi and Sasuke remained calm as they ventured farther. It wasn't long before they found the feudal lord of the village and were led to a place away from the stench of death, even in the slightest bit, before they were informed that a man with silver hair and one large, black wing adorned in a cloak of red and black came and awoke the being within the cocoon before both went on a slaughter spree before they both left.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit, recognizing the description of the male, folding his arms across his chest, speaking before Kakashi or them had a chance to comment. "Could you tell us more about the being within the cocoon?" He asked. The man looked to Sasuke and paled a bit.

"She was beautiful, with eyes like the color of a blue rose, yet deadly and ominous, like the raven. That's all I could tell you." He spoke, closing his eyes. Sasuke glanced to Kakashi before pushing himself up. Kakashi nodded and turned to Sakura.

"Go with Sasuke and see if you can't find any survivors, or clues to the where-abouts of these beings." Sakura stood and nodded before the two turned to head off.

"Wait! It's not wise to let the children go off on their own." The man spoke, opening his eyes. Sasuke stopped and turned back to the man, his Sharingan bleeding through the onyx color of his eyes.

"We'll be fine. If you want these things caught, then let us be." He said before he turned and walked off with Sakura. Kakashi sighed and shifted a bit.

"You'll have to excuse Sasuke. It's the Uchiha blood running through his veins. Don't doubt the strength of my team. Is there anything else?" Kakashi then asked, destracting the man while Naruto sat at his, Kakashi's, side.

While they were checking out the village, Sasuke was making a quick round in the forest. He saw a being not too far off, holding a black rose, his eyes narrowing a bit to see if he could make it out, starting to move closer, hearing her singing. The girl glanced back over her shoulder and smiled coyly at him, and he mistook the person to be Sarah. Before he had the chance to get closer, he was knocked out. Back at Konoha, Sarah was taking ConCon for an early morning stroll, enjoying the mist that was out at the moment. Kisame and Itachi, at that moment, made it to the gates and entered the village without much trouble as Itachi used his Sharingan on the guards, knocking them out cold, a smirk forming on the larger one's lips. The two started along the streets of Konoha, happening to be on the same path as Sarah and ConCon, heading their way.

**END!**

**Polly;** Yay! Another chapter finished! I know, I know;

_"It's about damn time."_

But, if you read my profile, which you better start checking for updates on this story/series, you'll see that mah buddy/writer had to move and blah blah blah. Now;

GO READ MAH PROFILE AND KEEP DOING IT FOR UPDATES! There's more than one story to this series, and will be more. Thanks! -smile-


	10. Roar Chidori! Return of the Betrayer

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Blah. Another chapter here. Come on PEOPLE! REVIEW DAMMIT! Yeesh. Who's leg do ya have to hump to get reviews? Hm? Anyway, no real opening notes, since I wanna be lazy. MingLing's forcing me to update. xD We shouldn't until we get more reviews, but then I'd never get this damn series done. xDD Anywho, on with the fic.

**Chapter Ten;**

**Roar Chidori! Return of the Betrayer.**

Sarah began to hum as she walked along, not taking note to the other two, her eyes being closed. ConCon, however, was in a playful mood and decided to sneak up on them. He gave a small growl and went to jump at Kisame, causing him to trip a bit, causing Itachi's straw hat to slide off his head. Sarah heard something and opened her eyes, tilting her head a bit about to call for Constatine, having to look twice at the shorter male. "Sasuke?" She asked, smiling a bit, moving closer. Itachi looked over to her with the usual bored look and when their eyes met, it was too late for Sarah to turn and back off when she saw it wasn't said Uchiha. Itachi activated his Sharingan and knocked her out cold, glancing to the cub, who now started to growl and bark at them.

"Pesky runt." Kisame spoke, about to kick him. That was until Itachi finally spoke up.

"Kisame, let's go. Leave the mutt alone." He said, picking his hat back up and replacing it before he continued walking. Kisame murred and glared at the cub before following. Constatine continued to bark at them until they were out of sight before he ran over to Sarah's side, trying to wake her up, though failed.

Later on, as they returned from their mission, Kakashi, Sasuke and them ran across Sarah's unconcious form. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he made his way to Sarah's side and knelt before any of them could, brushing her bangs from her face, resting his hand on her forehead. "Is she okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, walking up to them while Naruto and Sakura gave worried looks.

"She's not running a fever or anything." Sasuke replied, carefully picking her up, jumping slightly when Constatine awoke and growled at him.

Constatine calmed when he saw who it was and Sasuke glanced to the others. "I'm heading home." He said, and without another word, turned to walk off. Kakashi nodded and watched him a moment before turning to his team.

"Let's go tell the Hokage what we managed to find." He said, and they went to do as they were expected.

Once back at his apartment, Sasuke rested Sarah on the couch and went to get Constatine something to eat and some water before he returned to check on her. It was only a short moment Sarah woke up and jumped when she saw Sasuke, mistaking him for Itachi at first, but relaxed and calmed when she saw it was only Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over to her from his spot next to the couch when he felt her jump and tilted his head a bit. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Good. What made you pass out?" He asked, turning to fully face the couch.

"I don't really remember..." She lied, hoping he'd buy it. Sasuke frowned and folded his arms.

"Sarah."

"Honestly!" She whined, sitting up.

"Mm...Let's try this again. What made you pass out?"

"I guess...It was from being out all day and not having any water. That'll do that to ya, ya know." She replied, tilting her head with a weak smile. _That had to be Itachi, Sasuke's brother, because of his eyes. But I can't just tell Sasuke he's back. He'd have a fit and go to try and find and kill him. Ehh...I hope he doesn't keep asking me. I'll run out of lies._ She thought.

"Stay put." Sasuke spoke, interupting her thoughts. She blinked and watched him stand and walk to the kitchen. She sighed in relief once he was out of ear shot and sat back against the couch more, glancing back when she heard water running in the kitchen.

"Crap! Sasuke, where's..." She started, about to jump up off the couch and over the back, only to see Sasuke walk in with Constatine at his side. She sighed in relief and sat back down, blinking when he handed her a glass of water.

"Constatine's fine. You just need to rest and drink some water."

"But Sasuke! I dun wanna." She whined.

"Is there something else that might have caused you to pass out?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well, no, but..."

"Then you're not stepping foot out the door." He replied, moving to sit on the couch next to her. Sarah sweat dropped and murred, taking a big drink out of the glass that was handed to her. _Had to tell him it was dehydration, didn't I? He's about as stubborn as Cloud is when it comes to my health. Yeesh. Aw, but it's cute._ She thought, smiling around the glass a bit.

A couple hours of resting, Sarah started to get restless and whined, before glancing to Sasuke with a small smile. "Sasu, can I please go cool off at the lake? I'm kinda really hot. Please?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Sasuke looked back to her and tilted his head a bit.

"Neh, fine..." He gave in, since she was also giving him puppy eyes. "Take ConCon with you though, and be back in about a couple hours so I don't have to worry about you too much." Sarah would have jumped for joy at that moment, if she wasn't trying to keep Sasuke convinced she had passed out from dehydration.

"Kays. Promise. Come on, ConCon!" She called, heading for the front door. Constatine was right behind her in seconds and they headed off for the lake. Once there, she happily stripped to reveal a black, two piece bikini with purple flames and jumped into the water, sighing contently with how cool the water was against her skin once she resurfaced. After a short moment of enjoying the feeling, ConCon jumped in after her, causing a splash. She giggled and moved over to him, picking him up and moving back farther into the water, to let him swim and swim with him.

Not far off, on the bridge, a certain pyromaniac stood and watched her for a bit, a smirk forming as he rested his elbow on the railing of the bridge, his chin in his hand. He had long, dark brunette hair, ebony colored eyes and tan skin. At the moment, he was sporting his favored, tanish colored pancho with a pair of black and red jeans with red straps hooked from the leg to a belt loop, yellow stars adorning them, along with the red belt he wore as well, overly sized, red ear rings with a yellow star in the center hanging from his ears. He closed his eyes and gave a cheerful smile before he stood straight and made his way quietly towards the lake's edge. He tilted his head a bit and took in a small breath. It was too late to turn back, even if he was risking it. Not like he cared anyway.

"Wonderful weather we're having, right, little fox?" Zeke then called out to the female in the water, smiling playfully as he called out to her. Sarah blinked, looking over her shoulder when she heard a voice that didn't sound like it was from around here, until her eyes rested on the male that stood at the water's edge. _Whoa...If I weren't dating Sasu already...Murph._ Sarah thought, moving down into the water more to hide part of her face, and her blush before making a face when she realized what he had just called her.

"Oi, who you callin' a fox, praying mantis bangs?!" She stated as she shot up out of the water, standing on it now while ConeCon whimpered some, wishing Sarah wouldn't make a fool of herself while Zeke laughed softly, amused by her short temper.

"Forgive me, would you rather I call you a raven?" He asked coyly, whiched irked Sarah even more. "I like your tattoo. Very exotic." Zeke then added, smirking some when his eyes rested on her stomach while Sarah meeped and covered the marking, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Quit staring! I'm taken my Sasuke Uchiha, buster, so don't get any ideas!" She then said, jabbing a finger in his direction, which made Zeke chuckle more.

"My, aren't you short tempered. I actually find you kind of charming, though you have bad taste in men..." Zeke started before he vanished and reappeared behind Sarah, landing on the water. "The one you should be dating is me instead of that failure of an Uchiha." He said playfully, which angered Sarah as she whirled around, raising her right hand.

"Dream on, you creep!" She snapped, squeaking when her right hand was caught by the wrist as Zeke helf it firmly, smiling cheerfully.

"Impressive. I see you're not afraid to make the first move...I like a little spice in my women." He purred out, leaning in as he pulled Sarah closer, kissing her softly on the mouth. Sarah meeped and flailed some, anger boiling over in her. Once he pulled away, she then smiled gently.

"Oh, I'm glad you like that, but it's my second move that leave an impression! I don't think you want to get into it with me!" Sarah snapped, quickly moving her left hand as she slapped the brunette hard across the face, causing him to gasp and stagger a little as a look of surprise crossed his feature. He then chuckled and closed his eyes as Sarah gulped, thinking she was dead now for that stunt while ConCon barked, noticing Neji and Kiba.

Both looked to ConCon a short moment before they followed his gaze. Zeke just smiled cheerfully at them when Kiba growled and balled his hands into fists. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?! Get your hands off Sarah!" He snapped. Neji murred and wished Kiba wouldn't be so loud sometimes, but kept his gaze on Zeke.

"Hm? I'd like to see you make me." He said, tilting his head as a bored look crossed his face before he smiled once more when he saw Kiba just itching to go after him. Zeke released Sarah and stepped away from her, knowing the only reason either of the ninja before him were hesitating was because of him being so close to Sarah. As soon as he was away, Kiba went at him with his side to the dog boy. Without much effort, Zeke took a step back and watched Kiba fall and wind up getting submerged before he turned to Neji some. "Coming?" He asked.

Neji murred once more and activated his Byakugan. Zeke would have rolled his eyes, but decided to humor them and refrain from such a mocking action. A few seconds later, Neji moved at Zeke, who allowed him to get too close for one's comfort, before he leaned back a bit as said Hyuuga swung on him, jumping off to the side when Kiba tried to grab his ankle. "Nn...Too slow." Zeke muttered, watching as Kiba moved to stand on the water now.

Both split up and Kiba moved behind him while Neji remained in front of him. Sarah, meanwhile, was now fully dressed, watching from the side lines with a nervous and agrivated look. Zeke shook his head as the two of them came at him at the same time. Sarah, being one to want to defend herself more than let someone do it for her, moved in as well. Zeke, who was going to burn the two male ninja to a crisp, saw Sarah coming his way and sighed. "Women. They always ruin your fun." He muttered, ducking as Sarah went to bring her leg around to kick him, jumping back. Kiba appeared behind him and grabbed him under the arms while Neji came in to get a free shot.

Zeke just smirked and at the last second, used Kiba, who was holding him up, for his chance and brought both legs up, kicking Neji in the chest before lifting his arms and slipping free, turning around and knocking Kiba onto his back and back into the water. He then moved off the surface of the water to stand on solid ground, his cheerful smile returning. "That was a little boring. I thought ninja from the Leaf Village would have a little more to offer." He stated. "Wish Sarah would have wanted to follow me, but she's too infatuated with that failure Uchiha to know true power. Oh well, guess it's not much of a loss on my part. Just hers. Believe that Zeke Asakura, your future king will be back. I'm not finished with this little village." He spoke before fire shot up around him and vanished, taking his form with it.

Kiba murred and started to throw a fit in the background while Neji sighed and turned to Sarah. "Come on, we should go tell someone about this." Sarah went wide eyed a moment before shaking her head, freaking out a bit. Neji sweat dropped a bit and shook his head.

"Ack! Nu! We can NOT tell Sasuke about any of this at all costs!" She said, flailing a bit.

"Someone has to know."

"But Sasuke can't." Sarah repeated, ceasing her movements as she looked to Neji with a serious look. "He'd go on a killing spree to find out where this Zeke person was." She added with an 'I-Know-All-Too-Well' tone of voice.

After a short argument over this, Sarah won and she started back with Constatine. Once she reached the apartment, Sasuke poked his head in from the kitchen and tilted his head a bit. "Welcome home...What has you shaken up?" He asked, walking into the front room now. Sarah blinked and looked up, giving a nervous laugh.

"Eh...Well, a snake popped up at me in the water. Scared the living daylights outta mah." She lied with a nervous smile. Sasuke gave a small chuckle, believing her little fib, walking over to her now.

"Sorry to hear. Kakashi wants me to meet up with him, so I'll be back in a bit." He then said, giving her a small, quick kiss on the cheek. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Be careful, and don't eat too much while you're out, if you do. I'm cooking tonight." She said. Sasuke nodded and headed out to meet up with Kakashi in front of the tea shop. Kakashi smiled behind his mask at Sasuke as said boy glanced around the scarcrow with a raised brow. Itachi and Kisame, who had been there mere seconds before, were gone.

"You know I hate sweets." Sasuke spoke, glancing to Kakashi, who looked back into the shop, before he gave a small nod.

"Yes yes, I know, Sasuke." He replied, turning back to Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke. I just got an errand I needed to run." He said, vanishing. This only irked Sasuke, who growled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

_What...The hell was that about? What a total waste of my time._ He thought, heading back to the apartment with Sarah. Once he got back, the two hung out for a while, and that's when Sarah decided to ask. "Say, Sasuke..." She started, turning to him. He tilted his head a bit with a curious look.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen a guy with long brunette hair, ebony colored eyes that wears a pancho?" She asked, tilting her head as well.

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked, turning fully to her now.

"Eh? Oh, well...I saw him walking over the bridge while I was swimming, and despite his smile, his presence gave me the creeps. That's all." She replied, shaking her head a bit. Sasuke quirked a brow with a serious look.

"Did he come on to you?" He asked. Sarah sweat dropped and managed to fight back a blush, shaking her head. "Are you lying to me?"

"No, of course not." Sarah replied, smiling sweetly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Positive. You shouldn't worry too much. It's not good for your health." She teased, only to get pounced. "Ack! 'Tis true!" She whined. After a few minutes of wrestling, Sasuke decided to go looking for Kakashi, after he fell for Sarah's newer fib, believing him to be a tourist.

Sasuke found that Kakashi was in the hospital and he headed there, walking into the room with a curious look. "Hey, what's going on?" Sasuke asked. At that moment, a jounin came through the door, not taking note to Sasuke before he spoke.

"Is it true that Itachi Uchiha was the one who attacked you, Kakashi?!" He asked. All eyes turned on Sasuke, whose eyes widened before they narrowed.

"What. An. Idiot." Kurenai said, sighing heavily when Sasuke turned and ran from the room, heading for the gates of Konoha.

**END!**

**AN;** Well, what'dya think of Zekers, hm? Welp! If you liked him, and wanna see more,TAKE YER HAPPY ASSES OVER AND READ 'La Isla Bonita'! Please? -smiles- If you don't, then your fucked, because once this part of this series ends, you'll be screwed and so confused, it's not funny. Loves!

**MingLing;** Like Cosmo in a Smart Guy Convention.

**-Both girls crack up-**

**Cosmo;** HEY! That was a secret Smart Guy Convention.

**Both;** Uhh, no it wasn't.

**Cosmo;** Hehe. Riiiiiiigggghhhhttttt.


	11. White Lightening! Awkening of the White

**Title;** Whoever Brings The Night

**Authors;** Panda & Crazy Pandion of DOOM Ming Ling!

**Rated;** 'M' to be safe.

**Insipiration;** An RP! YAY US!

**Summary;** Not much for a summary. Just...Inspired from a role play. If you don't like OC's, then don't read. Kay? Good. Now, read or get lost.

**Disclaimor;** I don't own Naruto, any of it's characters, or Sarah. Sarah belongs to Ming Ling. Steal her and her attitude and I swear, I'll report you, somehow, if I ever find out. Got that? Better yet, I'll sick her after you, and when she's pissed, she turns Sephiroth on yer asses!

**A/N;** Not many people reviewing anymore. I dun see why we bother to update for you lazy, cruel people. x.x

**Chapter 11;**

**White Lightening! Awakening of the White Dragon!**

Sarah spotted Sasuke running down the streets and called his name, running up to him, a worried look crossing her features when he stopped and looked at her with a serious look. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing him a moment.

"Stay put. ConCon, come with me." He said, turning to take off. Constatine obeyed and followed him. Not too much farther, he told ConCon to sniff out Itachi, after making sure the pup had a good sniff of his scent. Sarah, being stubborn, murred and summoned Wong Shi Ton and Koryu. She jumped on Wong Shi Tong's back as Koryu rested on her shoulder and followed at a distance from the air, behind Sasuke to keep an eye on him, worried about the duckbutt-haired raven.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he followed after ConCon. He could remember everything the night his clan was killed. Running down the streets littered with bodies. Running into the house, only to hear a thud in their parents' room. He could remember running to the room, forcing himself to enter it, only to see his parents dead, in a puddle of their own blood, watching as Itachi stepped from the shadows. He could remember how Itachi had showed him every little detail of the massacre in a fast pace movie. He remembered Itachi toying with him that night, playing cat-and-mouse with him.

With each step Sasuke made, his anger only grew to the point where he could see Itachi kneeling before him, in a puddle of blood, begging for forgiveness before he was beheaded. Oh, how Sasuke's imagination could be so great, yet so bad at the same time.

Meanwhile, Naruto stared up in fear at Itachi, unable to move, frozen from his fear. "Naruto. You're coming with us." Itachi spoke calmly. Kisame smirked and walked over so he now stood beside Itachi, visible.

"Say, Itachi, Maybe I should chop off a leg or two...Just incase the kid tries to run." He asked. Getting no reply from Itachi he grinned and raised his sword, about to chop off the blond's legs.

"It's been a while." Itachi spoke, not taking his eyes off Naruto, just as Sasuke came on to the scene, after having been through a bunch of hotels and finally finding the right one. Sasuke murred and clenched his fists.

"Itachi Uchiha. I've hated and detested you my whole life, waiting for this moment. The day that you die!" Sasuke growled out, all the while, activating Chidori. Itachi closed his eyes a bit and watched Sasuke as he started after him with Chidori fully formed. Just when Sasuke was close enough, he pulled his arm back and went to shove the attack through Itachi's chest, only to have his wrist caught by Itachi, the attack getting diverted off to the side, causing a loud, and big explosion.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Koryu were having a hard time finding him. She sighed irratably and looked around, hearing a loud explosion a few blocks away. Koryu perked up and looked in the direction. "Found 'im!" He chirped, causing Sarah to sweat drop.

"Figured as much." She said, turning to Wong Shi Tong. "Head towards the explosion!" She said, and they headed off that way.

The second Sarah arrived, she watched as Itachi pummeled Sasuke into a bloody mess before he picked Sasuke up by the throat and roughly pinned him to the wall. "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate." He mocked. "And you know something?" He asked, smirking and leaning closer. "You never will." He stated, all the while, having trapped Sasuke in Tsukuyomi for the short time.

Sarah watched in horror, hearing Sasuke's screams of agony and pain before he slumped to the floor, motionless, as ConCon whimpered, backing up into a corner after he had been brave enough to bite Itachi's ankle. "Pesky lil mutt. Heh, he will get skinned for that now." Kisame stated, grinning as he watched this.

"S-Sasuke?" Sarah said weakly, no one taking notice of her until Koryu flew up in Kisame's face, destracting him as Naruto moved out of the way, taking cover beside Jiraiya, who had also came onto the scene, though before Sarah. Sarah fell to her knees, eyes wide with fear and panic as her whole body shook, tears running down her face, thinking Sasuke was dead for real this time before anger rose up in her. "H-how could you? HOW COULD YOU, YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Sarah screamed out as all eyes fell on her, her form being surrounded in a bright blueish-white aura, taking the form of a dragon as a loud roar echoed through the halls.

Seeing this, Kisame stepped back a little, raising his sword to block the immense preassure Sarah's chakra was giving off. Not to mention, it was also shooting electricity everywhere. When the aura faded back to a dim tone, Sarah's hair was now pure silver as dragon-like ears were sticking from her locks of hair. Her eyes were a brighter blue and she now sported a black bra with a matching bikini bottom as she wore blueish-white sleeves with slits up the sides, adorned in ancient text and symbols. Two huge, white, dragon wings unfurled from her back as a white scaled tail swung every now and then behind her.

She also had dragonic scaled feet and legs too, making her a sight to behold. "Hey, Itachi, who the hell is this girl?!" Kisame said, looking to him quickly. Itachi stood still, not even flinching as he looked at Sarah calmly, unphased by her transformation.

"Our other target, besides Naruto. Observe the tattoo. She holds the spirit of the White Dragon in her." Itachi replied just as calmly to match his attitude. Sarah growled, floating a little bit above the floor now as electricity flew around her.

"I'd like to see you try and get me, when I break every bone in your body and fry your carcasses!" Sarah yelled, shooting her hands out as bolts of lightening shot from them towards the Akatsuki members.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, and both Akatsuki members just barely managed to jump out of the way before Itachi smirked and took a couple steps back. "Let's regroup, Kisame." He stated so only the shark could hear him. Kisame murred, not liking to run from a fight, but knew Itachi was right. The younger between the two, despite how he acted, always was the voice of reason between the two of them, even if he looked as if he would finish a fight he started. The two turned tail and took off down the hall, wanting to avoid a pointless battle at the moment.

Itachi silently admitted to himself that he had used up too much of his chakra and was silently cursing himself while Kisame was cursing him for wanting to not finish up the fight, though knew Itachi must have had a good reason for it.

Sarah murred and blocked their path with a Diamond Barrier. Sadly for her, Itachi's eyes narrowed and he broke through it with his Black Flame jutsu without so much of a word, Kisame right behind him. Sarah growled and started to throw a fit, lightening shooting everywhere, when she saw the two escape before she went to start after them, only to feel someone grab her ankle. She looked back to see Naruto giving her a pleading look to calm down.

After a few short minutes, Sarah calmed down before she broke down, crying. Jiraiya, meanwhile, went to seal up the black fire. "You two better get Sasuke to the hospital." He then said, turning to look at them, only to be kicked in the face by Gai, who came in through the window, mistaking him for Itachi and Kisame.

All the while, ConCon's over near Sasuke, whimpering and pawing at him lightly, trying to wake him up, nudging his side gently with his nose before pawing at his arm again, barking lightly at him as well.

After apologizing and Jiraiya deciding against hurting Gai, Gai offered to take Sasuke to the hospital. Jiraiya took him up on this offer and Sarah went with Gai while Naruto stayed behind with Jiraiya. At the hospital, Sasuke was put in a private room, and for an hour, Sarah was pacing the waiting room since they denied access to his room to anyone but family, and seeing as how Sasuke didn't have family, Sarah found that completely unfair and had thrown another fit, but was quickly calmed when she was threatened to be thrown out.

Once she was let in, Sarah sat at his side all night, staying the night. She begged Sasuke to pull through this, all the while, her hand resting over the cross that was still around his neck, over his chest, watching his sleeping form while a worried ConCon laid at his feet, whimpering and watching him. "Sasuke, please..." Sarah whispered out when she saw it was almost midnight. "Please, pull through. I know you can. You're strong. Remember? You told me you wouldn't be killed so easily. You remember, don't you?" She asked, sneaking up into the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You've pulled through worse, you know. So come on...Hurry up and wake up." She whispered out, closing her eyes as she curled up, slowly falling asleep where she was, not caring if she would get in trouble the next morning. Well, she was almost asleep, anyway.

Zeke happened to pop up, sitting in the window seal, watching and listening before he shifted his weight and sat so one knee was up, the other hanging over the window seal, inside the building, an arm over his knee as his chin rested on his knee, giving a light sigh, closing his eyes some. "How romantic." He spoke, smiling some before he perked up and tilted his head a bit. "I can help Sasuke come out of his coma." He then added, watching as Sarah perked up some, sitting up with a smile before it faded and she frowned.

"Wait, what's the catch?" She asked, eyeing him. He continued to smile and stood.

"If you want Sasuke alive and healthy, then join me and leave Sasuke behind. I'm very interested in your powers, now that I've seen the Blue Eyes in action."

"Wha-What...Do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head, curiousity getting the better of her. Zeke hopped out of the window, landing in front of her, slipping his hand up her shirt a bit to rest on her stomach, over the markings. Visions of a huge, white dragon flying over the deserts began to flash through her mind.

"It's simple, Sarahfina. You hold the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon withen you." He spoke, the visions stopping, though his hand never moved from it's spot. Sarah murred and pushed his arm away. "I can help you become stronger, and control Blue Eyes ever better, so you can prevent Sasuke from being reduced to that state again." Sarah shook her head and folded her arms across her chest, sitting up fully now, then pushing herself from the bed.

"So, Zeke, was it?" She asked, not waiting for an answer. "What's the point of becoming stronger, when I wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke?" She asked, catching him off guard. The girl had a point, and it only caused him to murr.

He then smiled and chuckled. "You should cross your fingers, since it doesn't look like Sasuke's gonna pull through." He said, glancing towards the bed, getting a growl from Constatine as the cub sat up, glaring at him some. He then turned and started towards the window, pausing when he had one foot on the seal, glancing back with a small smirk. "I'll have you, Sarah, one way or another." He added before he pulled himself up and jumped out the window, laughing. Sarah murred and ran over to the window, glaring down, not seeing him anywhere in sight.

"Damn him. He's wrong! Sasuke will pull through, then I'll go find that brown haired asshole and beat his face into the ground!" She said in an idle threat, returning to sit on the bed, brushing a few stray bangs from Sasuke's face, mewing. "You will pull through, Sasu, won't you? Then later, we can show that punk he's got it coming to him." She said, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

A few days passed and Jiraiya and Naruto finally showed up with Tsunade. She had came to heal him, after having finished with Kakashi. Sarah was already awake, but looked as if she had only had three hours of sleep total for the past few days. Tsunade pretty much kicked them all out, with a small argument from Sarah, though the girl was led out by Naruto while Tsunade 'worked her magic' on the Uchiha. A few minutes later, after giving him a bit of chakra, she walked from the room, muttering something about how careless boys got in fights before she gave a weak smile. "He should be up in a couple hours at latest." She informed. Sarah was first up and back into the room.

Sure enough, Sasuke was up within the hour. As soon as he sat up, Sarah glomped him and mewed, nuzzling into his shoulder, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Ack! Sarah, I'm fine." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I can't help it. I was so worried about you, Sasu." She said, lifting her head, staring at him with tear filled eyes, smiling some. Sasuke offered a small smile back and rubbed her back some.

"I'm fine, see?" He asked, tilting his head. Sarah smiled more and closed her eyes, nodding before she pulled away from him as Constatine pounced him. He gave a small laugh and pet his head, sitting up, cooing to the cub a moment before yelping when he was clonked over the head. Constatine barked lightly and moved back, watching as Sarah clenched her fist and glared at Sasuke half heartedly.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell were you being so careless against that psychopath?!" She snapped while Sasuke rubbed his head. He sweat dropped and looked up at her some.

"Careless?! Who was being careless?!" He shot back, falling back with swirly eyes when Sarah clonked him again.

"You!" She shot back, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back into conciousness. "You coulda gotten yourself killed, but nooo! You're too interested in getting revenge and thought you could match him!" She snapped, continuing to shake him. Naruto happened into the room and sweat dropped, hurrying over and pulling Sarah off Sasuke, who was trying to get his head to stop spinning. A few short, dead silent moments later and Sarah calmed down so Naruto released her while Sasuke continued to rub his head, eyeing her wearily.

A few minutes later, Sarah took in a deep breath and sat down, crossing her legs. "So, Sasuke. That same male I mentioned...Zeke...Well, he snuck into the room last night and touched me..." She said, looking to Jiraiya as if she was informing him of this guy. She then glanced back to Sasuke and clonked him a good one, seeing he was trying to sneak out of bed to go after the guy. She watched as he fell back, holding his head.

"Ack. Room. Spinning. Again." He whined. Naruto laughed and held his sides, pointing at Sasuke some.

"Haha. Oh! I'll get the guy instead! You just stay put and rest like a good little boyfriend, Sasu-cakes!" He said, laughing more as he took off. Sarah sweat dropped and Sasuke murred, looking to Sarah now.

"You didn't..." He said as she smiled and looked away innocently.

"Nope!" She chirped, patting Sasuke's head.

**END!**

**Polly;** Well, here you go. Another UNDESERVED chapter. - Only person that deserves this is Raven Uchiha! She's been a faithful reviewer! She's just been busy. xD So, yeah, uhm. I think that's it. MingLing?

**MingLing;** -not paying attention at moment- It all started when an alien device did what it did! It stuck itself upon his arm with secrets, that it did. Now he's got super powers. He's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10!

**Polly;** -sweat drops and keels over-

**Zeke;** -eyetic- The hell?

**MingLing;** -spots Zeke and grins before chasing after him- Let meh nummy on yer tummy! 83

**Zeke;** O.O -runz!-

**Polly;** Don't forget the whipped cream! -laughing really hard- Can't...Breathe! -holding sides- -currently looks like Naruto-


End file.
